There is no title
by demonkitty666
Summary: What happens when Uruha of the Gazettes gets pulled into another Universe? A whole lot of fantasy :D This is a role-play story so lots of switching POVs between characters. Hope it actually makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

Uruha woke up to what sounds like... horses. Maybe he was still dreaming. He was pretty tired from the tour and his band members didn't help at all. His costume designer had a new outfit for him which made him look like a cross between a video game assassin heroine and a peacock; either way it wasn't manly at all and it took 20 minutes to put on. He was so exhausted afterwards he didn't even bother to take it off and fell asleep.

He heard the sound again. Yeah it's definitely horses. Uruha opened his eyes slightly wondering if perhaps his band mates were making animal noises around him again. It happens.

He literally jumped up as he adjusted to the view before him. What in the world-  
He was no longer in his cozy hotel room; he was on a hill. And below him galloped horses with riders wearing actual armor. Where the hell was he? Some kind of extreme cosplay stadium?

He looked around and stumbled backwards slightly. He couldn't see normally-dressed people anywhere, although he couldn't really say much seeing the outfit he was wearing now.

Suddenly, he heard a rough voice behind him, "Who goes there?" It was a burly muscled man who looked like a genuinely skilled soldier with a mustache that would put Mario to shame. Uruha opened his mouth to answer but to his horror realized that no voice came out. He couldn't speak!

More burly soldiers joined the first one, their spears ready to strike at the strange man in fluffy, lacy peacock clothes before him. Uruha gulped. Now what?

* * *

There was a loud thud that no one could mistake, followed by an even louder sound of applause and clinking of coins.

"Pay up everyone!" came the gleeful voice of a youngling named Liam or better known as the Lady Marshal Kiera's personal slave, who currently was sitting in front of a man clearly passed out from excessive alcoholic consumption. She dusted herself in a dignified manner as she got up, sparing the crowded room a smouldering look.

"I suggest you all return to your posts this instant," she paused for effect before continuing, "unless you want to be strung up by your nether regions from the wall."  
This threat caused quite a ruckus as the men rushed to obey their Marshal. Kiera fought down the urge to grin in satisfaction. This was just too easy.

"Marshal! Marshal!" she heard a shout from the door way. A soldier pushed through the men to her, giving her a respectful bow. She arched her brow in question.

"We found a creature wondering on the southern hill." he reported.

"Take me to it." She commanded, barely able to conceal her excitement.

* * *

Uruha ran as fast as he could. It felt like his legs could cripple and break any moment but he ran anyway. Running fast wasn't a problem for Uruha; him and the rest of his band are used to escaping hordes of fan girls.

What is going on here? But Uruha couldn't get his head around what was happening. One minute he's sleeping peacefully, the next he's running away from a bunch of what he believes to be incredibly dedicated cosplayers. They're not even stepping out of character for one second.

Uruha turned to look back at his pursuers. They sure are slow, it must be the ridiculous armor they're wearing. Seriously, Uruha didn't know whether to admire their crazy dedication or be weird out by it.

Maybe it was safe to stop running and hide somewhere. Uruha stopped; his feet felt like jelly right now and he collapsed. Even as he was huffing for air, he noticed that no sound came out of his mouth. It was as if he'd been cursed or something.

"So you truly believed you could escape our clutches?" a sneering voice came from in front of him. Uruha looked up to see the towering figures of his pursuers, riding casually on horses. Looks like they took a shortcut ON HORSES. Cheating bastards!

* * *

"What manner of creature is it?" she hollered back to her soldiers as they galloped across the field. It was easy to follow the creature that seemed to have wings on its feet to have run so fast. It doesn't seem to own much sense though, she thought. It left behind a trail of what looked like black feathers and foot prints. She could easily predict where it was heading.

She had been annoyed to find that it had escaped before her arrival but decided not to waste time berating her men. Before she could get an answer, she caught a glint of a spark some way ahead. It was the signal that the men she had sent ahead had caught their prey. She smirked, her irritation completely gone and replaced by excitement.

The creature hunched on the ground, breathing harshly. Her excitement dipped a little seeing its head. It looked quite human but that was no reason to lower their defence. Dark wings sprouted from its back, feathers glistening in the sun.  
Kiera pushed away a slight tendril of guilt as she saw how painfully bent its left wing was. This was no time to feel for this creature...no matter how beautiful.

"What are you?" She asked sternly, looking down from her horse.

* * *

The lady before him looked like she walked out of a painting. She had a delicate beauty but also exuded an aura of great authority. Uruha started to panic. Someone like her can't possibly be cosplaying... this situation he's in seemed a lot more serious than before now.

How is he going to respond when his voice had mysteriously disappeared? He had a suspicion if he didn't say something, he was going to be in real trouble. Well, he should at least look like he tried to talk; maybe she'll realize that he'd lost his voice and help him, although that seemed unlikely.

"I'm-" said Uruha and stopped in surprise. He can talk again? Does this have something to do with the girl?

"I'm... a person?" he said, feeling awkward for some reason.

* * *

The voice sounded like a male. Her first thought upon hearing his answer was to throw her spear at him. But she discarded that thought; her King would not be pleased to hear she had killed a rare unknown creature out of sheer irritation. She had been in that situation before and it had not been a pleasant experience.

She dismounted her horse and stood before him. Scrutinizing him closely. His clothes were quite bizarre to say the least. He wore a thin layer of lace underneath what she could only assume to be pants that had been ripped apart. He made clinking sounds with every movement from the numerous silver trinkets and chains on different parts of his body. It was not easy to believe him to be a male. Even if he was he did not dress like one.

"Seeing as you have wings, you are quite obviously Not a person." she said.

* * *

Uruha somehow felt embarrassed as the attractive girl studied him from head to toe. It was as if he was some kind of exotic animal. He began to worry whether he really WAS considered an exotic animal. Would they capture him and sell him off? Or worse... He should really clarify the situation. He's so going to murder his stylist when he gets back... IF he gets back.

"Wings?" Uruha chuckled nervously, "Oh no no, these aren't real. They're fake. I'm not a bird, if that's what you mean. I really am just a person."

He wasn't met with any response so he added quickly before he was whisked off to some dark chambers awaiting his possible execution, "Um... what is this place? Are we still in Japan? Or... is this somewhere in Europe?"

* * *

"Japan? Europe?" She repeated his words in confusion. What was he saying? Fake wings? Her mind flooded with questions. She should not have taken this quest, she thought regretfully. She did not like dealing with creatures. Most of them needed things explained to them and she was not the kind to have an abundance of patience to do just that.

She shot him a glare although he did not exactly deserve it.

"This is the land of Chrysalistia under the rule of the Great King Sondalle. You're not of these lands therefore you must be presented to him. He does not take kindly to traspassers." she took a breath before continuing. "You claim those wings are fake. Prove it."

* * *

Did she just say Chrysalistia? Sondalle? Is she serious? Those sound like random names found in medieval-themed comic books or movies. This day just gets weirder by the minute.

Uruha sighed heavily. So he is a trespasser here. This Great Sondalle or whatever person, whether he is real or not, is hopefully lenient though that's not possible considering his luck so far.

"Proof, oh" Uruha stuttered, "I'll give you proof just wait a sec."

Uruha tugged at the wings on his clothes. Wow they're very sturdy. He was both glad and annoyed at his stylists' hard work. He pulled and pulled but they wouldn't come off. He could sense his enemies getting impatient.

That's it! With one swift motion, he shred the wings off but the rest of his outfit went with it. He stumbled, falling oddly onto the grass, half of his clothes ripped, his chest fully exposed along with a dangerous region below his belly button. He quickly sat down in a prayer position and covered himself up with his hands but well aware he was still considerably naked.

For lack of words, Uruha just let out an anxious chuckle.

* * *

If she had not been a highly trained warrior, she would not have been able to keep her facade of calm and authority. This beautiful man, for he was certainly a man there was no doubt left in her mind, had not only ripped off his wings but his clothes as well. Exposing milky white skin that she had a hard time not staring.

Kiera forcefully focused her eyes on his face before they drifted south. She heard her soldiers snigger around her and gave them a disparaging look to quiet them.

"Give him a cloak. I would not have him taken into the city in such indecency." she said, thanking the spirits that her voice sounded firm.

She turned back to mount her horse. "You have proven that you are indeed a man. And so like any other man you shall walk." She could not help glancing at him...he was just too tempting.

"Gather his clothings. The King would be most interested to see them." She barked to her men before riding off. Her heart thundered madly in her ribs at the sight of his naked chest and his plump glistening lips.

* * *

The lady didn't seem to like Uruha's display of skin much; which was a shock to him since he was so used to girls squealing in the highest pitch possible just to see a teensy bit of his flesh.

They walked slowly, Uruha right in the middle surrounded by the soldiers. He suspected that they were trying to make it seem trivial but it wasn't working. They were passing through the city and every eye was on them.

Uruha felt worry wash over him with every step he took. This was way too extravagant for anything crazy from the 21st century. Everyone was dressed in the same medieval manner. There were horses everywhere and he even saw numerous 'people' that didn't really look like people along with strange animals he's only seen in movies.

Everyone seemed to fear the lady though. They stepped aside to make way as she rode confidently, her head held high. She had the look of steel; if she was in the modern era, Uruha expected her to be some kind of Hollywood actress.

* * *

King Sondalle sat in his privy chamber surrounded by servants baring silver trays artfully decorated with food. Kiera sank into a deep curtsy earning a good natured smile from her beloved king.  
"I can tell you're not in the best of moods, Kiera." He spoke informally, amusement clear in his tone.

"And yours seem to be of the best, my Lord." She retorted, smiling. It was a friendly banter between them. She had grown up alongside him as his closest companion and body guard in his princely days and now as the sole leader to his soldiers.

"It is. I hear you were off hunting."

That brought her back to the reason she had come to see the King. The image of the man and his beautiful face and body floated to the front of her mind. She dispelled it quickly. The king knew her well enough to read her and she did not want him making assumptions when he saw the man.

She would think about that later.

"I wouldn't call it hunting, my Lord. It turned out to be a man, a very strange one at that. I brought him back, he is being held outside."

"A man? Why was I informed it was a creature then?" she could imagine the wings.

"It is not easy to explain, your Grace. Shall I bring him in so you can see for yourself?"

"Fine." He gestured to one of the servants who brought him a goblet of wine. Kiera walked back to the door.

"Bring him in." She ordered her men. She discreetly glanced at the man who had a look of utter confusion on his pretty face. How can he be that pretty? Hes a man!

* * *

Their King did not look as frightening or strict as Uruha had imagined. In fact, he seemed quite friendly. But as the guards roughly pulled Uruha into the center of the hall, the King's amicable gaze began to waver. It was replaced by one of sternness and intolerance. Uruha gulped.

"So you are the trespasser," the King said, his voice calm and cold.

Uruha breathed heavily, nervous beyond words. "Sorry sir, mister, um.. lord, king, highness, your majesty," he stuttered stupidly, "I wasn't really trespassing. It's an honest misunderstanding. I'm not from this place... I've been... kinda teleported here somehow."

Uruha stole a glance at the beautiful girl who seemed impassive to his babble and showed no signs of pity.

"Tele..port? What is that?" the King said slowly, "Are you a witch? We do not welcome practitioners of dark magic in this city."

"No-no I'm not a witch!" Uruha said frantically.

"Search him," the King ordered, with a casual wave of his hand. The guards were immediately all over Uruha's body, their rough hands grabbing into every pocket in his pants. He felt violated.

Suddenly, one of the guards searching him gasped, dropping a black object onto the ground in surprise. Uruha realized it was his iphone. He had a phone with him this whole time and he never even thought about using it? He was very disappointed with himself.

"What is that black object?" the King yelled, craning his neck to see carefully.

The guard picked it up and examined it carefully. "There is light coming from it!" he said in awe, "Illuminated words! It's glowing so magically! There is also an arrow pointing towards the west...A symbol of some kind! This must be an object of dark power."

Uruha couldn't believe his ears. He was clearly not on Earth anymore...

"What do the words say!" everyone asked, their faces full of wonder and curiosity.

The guard holding Uruha's phone dramatically heaved a heavy sigh, as if he was afraid if he said the words, he would be cursed. Nonetheless he says it, looking shaken and anxious, "Slide to unlock."

* * *

"What is this...this object? What is the meaning of this?" Kiera heard the King ask. She was not looking at the King's face. No she was busy observing the pretty man. It seemed as if he was suppressing great mirth. What he thought was so amusing in such a situation was beyond her reasoning.

Her hands strayed to the sword handle at her waist. He could be dangerous. She spared the object in question being presented to the King a cautious glance.

She decided to divide her attention between the object and the man wary of the dangers they represent. There was a slight shift in the atmosphere as she watched them. She could sense it and yet she could not for the life of her describe what it was.

* * *

Uruha was trying not to laugh out loud. It was just comical, the way everybody was so fixated on a phone. But he knew that if he even made a single giggle, that lady will slice his head off. He could see her hand on her sword and that crazy ready-for-action look on her face.

All of a sudden, the brightly lit room plunged into darkness. All the torches and fires died and a sense of foreboding began to creep up onto them. The only thing that remained glowing in the pitch black was Uruha's phone. The guard holding it dropped it once again with a very feminine squeal and despite the situation he's in, Uruha found himself wondering if he still had a warranty to repair damages to his phone.

"What is happening?" The King's voice roared as Uruha saw shadows shifting hastily, heads turning left and right looking for an explanation.

"It's the object," the guard said, "It's going to kill us all!"

As if on cue, a loud swish was heard somewhere way in the back followed by a scream of agony. Another loud swish in a different part of the hall; again followed by screams. Uruha felt his heartbeat pick up speed. Something is happening; he doesn't understand what, but it seemed dangerous.

He could hear the King's guards shuffling around, trying to locate the perpetrators. The swishing sounds have increased, joined with clangs and chinks of metal. Uruha guessed it was a lot of swords... surrounding them. It was a massacre in the dark.

Uruha realized that the guards around him had an iron grip on him, as if he was the one to blame for this sudden turn of events. They looked terrified. Suddenly with a heavy thud, both of the burly guards fell onto the floor, groaning in pain. Uruha saw that a man had hit them. How can one hit bring down such big armored guards? Whoever it was, Uruha wasn't prepared to have his head cracked open.

Uruha crawled on the ground, avoiding what he now began to see as many bodies lying on the floor, apparently having been knocked down or stabbed by the perpetrators. Fear overwhelmed him as he instinctively got up to make a run for it. He tripped on the iphone, and it began to emit light again.

A strong hand grabbed him by his shoulder and called, "Uruha!"

Surprised, Uruha turned to look at the man, realizing that his voice was also oddly familiar. The dim light of the iphone was enough for him to see who the voice belonged to. Uruha's emotions went through changes he never thought possible. From fear to recognition to relief to confusion... then to fear again. Uruha stared at the familiar face of his friend and breathed, "S... Shou?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was confusion in the pitch dark. Sounds of battle all around. Kiera trusted her senses to lead her to her King. Anger raged throughout her body. It was an ambush in the middle of the King's castle! How dare they!

She wanted to fight but she knew she was the only one remotely capable of protecting her beloved King so she stood in front of him. Her senses heightened to any approaching assassins. In the midst of the fighting she heard the man's name being called out and a floating glow illuminated a face. A beautiful face eerily lighted by the strange glow. Her eyes narrowed in anger. She knew that face.

She had seen it before. He was of the infamous and supposedly highly organized society of rebels. She herself had led the attack on their hideout fortress. She had seen his face as their leader's blood soaked her clothes; he had escaped that day along with 3 others. It would seem that this Uruha was in league with them. How disappointing, he was too beautiful to be executed by her sword.

Her grip on the swords tightened. Rather than seeing, she sensed the King behind her draw his own weapon. She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. The King was not as defenceless as people like to assume. He had more hidden daggers upon his body then anyone she knew.

"We should be more careful next time." He commented. His tone void of any hint of fear, instead he sounded excited. "I suppose his pretty face distracted you, my friend."

She scoffed. "Then I shall remedy that"

As suddenly as the torches had gone out, the flames came back to life. The scene that lay before her was a mess of blood and fallen bodies. The servants huddled in a corner eyes wide with fear. There in the midst of the massacre stood the assassins and one very confused looking Uruha.

* * *

The flames flickered on as if nothing had happened. But the view Uruha could see was the aftermath of absolute chaos. Shou, whom he had considered one of this best friends, stood beside him, his hand still tightly holding his shoulder while the other had a sword, blood slowly dripping down from its edges. He looked like a fearless, merciless warrior. It wasn't the Shou he knew, who was kind and shy. This one was a murderer.

Across the room of bloody bodies lying motionless on the floor, Uruha's eyes landed on the other standing figures. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were all his friends. They were all nice guys, happily laughing without an evil thought in their heads and now here they stood crazy murderous lust in their eyes. Hiroto, who'd always been bullied by everybody for being the small one, walked casually towards them, sheathing his sword and stepping on the bodies like they were stairs laid out for him. Bloodstains on his face, Tora joined them too, his face impassive and... emotionless; and Saga appeared right behind Shou, he too soaked in the blood of the King's men. Uruha felt chills run down his spine. Were these people really his friends?

"Sondalle," said Shou, his voice stern and authoritative, "I see you've captured our friend." Shou's hand gripped Uruha's shoulder even tighter and for a split second Uruha thought he felt something similar to an electric shock run through his body.

Shou's eyes drifted to the girl who stood in front of the King. "It seems to me, Kiera" said Shou, his voice filled with hatred, "That you find sick enjoyment in taking away the friends and family of other people." The statement was directed at Kiera although Uruha didn't understand why and he just hoped that this was a very long... detailed, confusing nightmare.

"We just came by to give you a taste," said Hiroto, malice apparent in his words, "of what's coming next."

"Hope you enjoyed our present," Shou chuckled, placing his foot onto the head of one of Sondalle's men. Uruha could see rage burning in the King's eyes. He was not liking the situation one bit.

* * *

"Sick enjoyment you say? Funny how I was thinking the same thing about you." Kiera retorted. Her whole body tense ready to fight at the slightest provocation. She looked directly at Uruha, "If I knew you associated with such mindless murderers I would have killed you the moment I laid eyes on you."

Kiera felt a slight movement behind her followed by a pained groan. She glanced at the King who was supporting a massive grin. He winked at her.

"My bad. My hands are just so clumsy." One of his hidden daggers had found its target in the tallest man's shoulder. "Did you really think to scare us with this? Your idea of a heroic attack and rescue is not quite grand."

The tallest clutched his bloody shoulder glaring at the King in pure hatred. The shortest of them stopped, his feet mid way through stepping in a pool of blood.

"Mind your step little one. Wouldn't want you dirtying the castle floors with bloody foot prints." Kiera employed the most mocking tone she could muster.

His face coloured drastically at her words. A string of incoherent words tumbled from his lips. He flung himself at her direction. She was aiming for that very reaction from him. She casually turned her blade. One more step and he'd pitch himself on its sharp edge.

"HIROTO STOP!" someone yelled. Two pairs of arms wrapped around the short man's torso. "You're running right at her sword you idiot!" It was the beautiful man who spoke.

Kiera made a sound of annoyance. It would've been an easy kill.

"This is getting boring." A voice echoed in the room.

"Someone better start killing again. You're ruining my entertainment." Came another voice. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs she felt as if her stomach had dropped a thousand miles from a cliff. This cannot be good. A sharp intake of breath behind her told her the King had the same thought.

"Who is there? What is this?" Hiroto shouted. The unseen voices chuckled in response.

"You shouldn't ask stupid question to your superiors, you vertically challenged human." The second voice was like flowing silk and mocking.

* * *

Uruha hadn't said anything for a while now. Thoughts were running through his head like bullets. Tora had just been wounded with a dagger and he didn't really react much; as if having a knife thrown at him was just another day's work. And now, suddenly, some more surprises have randomly appeared. His friends seemed to be just as surprised as he was at the strange voices that have resounded in the hall.

This couldn't get any worse. Uruha was exhausted. He had been dropped into this mess of a world, ran like mad from Sondalle's guards, been hauled through curious judging eyes into this hall which was now bloody and filled with bodies; and now some more crazy people are about to show up?

"Can someone please just stop for a minute and explain to me what in God's name is happening here?" Uruha yelled, the loudness of his voice putting everyone off guard.

"You!" Uruha pointed at Kiera, "You just keep accusing me for no reason! First I'm a bird, then I'm a witch, and now I'm in league with mindless murderers? Make up your mind, woman!"

"Speaking of mindless murderers," Uruha turned to his friends, feeling pain as he honestly asked them, "Who are you people? Shou, Tora, Saga, Hiroto... what the hell happened to you? I know you guys... you're not killers. And here you stand, after murdering people in cold blood without even a sign of regret on your faces."

Nobody replied. Everyone seemed to be staring at him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"And now!" Uruha said angrily, "Now I hear voices coming from nowhere! Whoever those voices belong to better show themselves right now! Because I'm getting really close to going permanently insane here, and surrounded by bloody corpses, murderous friends, flying daggers and INVISIBLE people is NOT HELPING at all!"

* * *

"How cute. Isn't he just simply adorable?" the second voice commented. Kiera sighed. It was never a good thing when these deities interfere. Uruha was just begging for trouble it seems. But she had to agree with the goddess he did look rather adorable in his panic.

"I don't like your tone. Ask nicely" came the first voice, obviously male.

* * *

Cute? Uruha was losing his mind here and they dared call it "cute"?

"Oh i'm sorry for not asking NICELY," said Uruha bitterly, "But aren't you the rude ones who can't even show yourselves or introduce yourselves? Unless... you can't show yourselves, are you like ghosts or something?"

Uruha, only after his words, regretted it. For some reason, he felt like he'd made a horrible, childish mistake. The expression on Kiera's face confirmed his anxieties.

* * *

Her heart sank. He had dug his own grave. She can already picture herself laying flowers on his grave. The air around them suddenly increased in temperature. The assassin closest to Uruha dropped to his knees clutching his head as if in pain.

"Saga!" Hiroto called out. Before he could run to his friend's aid the man named Saga sprang up with a snarl. As if out of thin air his knife appeared in his hand pointed dangerously close to Uruha's pale throat.

"You are a fool to speak thus." He hissed. He pressed the blade deeper into his throat drawing blood. For reasons she could not phantom, Kiera leaped as fast as she could covering the distance between her and Uruha and hauled Saga away from him.

"Apologize. Now! Believe me, you do not want to anger him further."

* * *

Uruha could only stare in horror as Saga glared at him, the dagger still pointed towards him. If Uruha had thought Saga looked scary earlier, it was absolutely nothing compared to the monster inside Saga now.

Kiera had come to his rescue, for some reason. It was confusing, since all she's every done was insult him and threaten to kill him all day but here she was, protecting him. Whatever made her change her mind, Uruha was glad.

"Uh," Uruha spluttered, not sure if apologizing to the unknown voices was enough to stop the madness but it seemed to be time to swallow his pride, "Sorry, I guess."

Why he added the "i guess" at the end, he doesn't even know himself because Saga, or whatever is inside Saga right now, didn't look very happy with it. Uruha mentally kicked himself; his mouth and his brain were not cooperating today.

* * *

"Come now, Ares. Don't be such a spoil sport. Let the poor darlings be." came the unseen goddess's voice. This time it did not seem to echo in the room. In fact it sounded very much like she was close by. Kiera turned in what she assumed was the direction of her voice.

Merely inches away from King Sondalle's shoulders stood the goddess of chaos in all her beauty. The King must have sensed her for he hastily took a few steps from her. He gave her a respectful bow but decided to keep his silence. Kiera followed his lead and bowed in a curtsey towards the goddess. She looked back at Saga, she noticed the flush of rage fade from his face replaced with a look of utter confusion.

In spite of the situation, she felt pity for him. One could not count being possessed by the God of war as a pleasant experience.

"You would not be saying that if not for their pretty faces." Said the god, materializing next to Eris. She waved a hand in dismissal.

"Are you happy? You can see us now. What say you? Do I suite your tastes?"

Kiera had the mad urge to burst into very unladylike giggles at the expressions on all the men's faces. Obviously none of them seem to own the ability of speech at the moment so she took it upon herself to answer.

"If I may ask my Lord and Lady, Why are you here among us?" she kept her voice neutral. Ares was giving her a very appraising look, she avoided meeting his gaze. It was rather unsettling to be the focus of his attention.

"Well, to be quite honest, we were bored. Decided to spin a little magic. Pick a few unfortunate victims here and there. I must say it is quite fun to watch." said Eris.

"It was until, you all decided to just talk." Ares put in.

"We're not toys for your amusement." said a calm voice. Kiera almost jumped at the sound. She had not expected it to come from the mysterious dark hair man with the King's dagger sticking out of his shoulder.

"I like you. You seem like you would do mighty fine on a battlefield. Tis a shame what the Fates have planned." Ares declared suddenly. A heavy arm landed across her shoulders. Out of pure instinct she drew her blade ready to attack the owner of said arm only to realize it was the fiery tempered god. He gave her a lewd smile as he stared down at her figure. "Mighty fine indeed. I'll be keeping an eye on you, love. Come Eris, I tire of humans."

"Alright. Until next time then my pretties."

With that they were gone as if they had never been in the room. Kiera released the breath she did not realize she was holding.

* * *

Uruha waited for his heart to slow down but even after the two mysterious beings left, it still continued to pump furiously in his chest. The woman was very beautiful, but there was something about her that disturbed him. The man, though, he was just terrified of. Both of them seemed oddly familiar, as if Uruha had seen them many times before but he was absolutely certain this was the first time he's every come near them.

What now? Uruha looked around him. Everyone seemed slightly shaken by the events that just transpired but the atmosphere has become lighter.

"Well," Shou said finally, looking like he just ran in a marathon, "That was an unexpected experience."

Then, Shou raised his sword, its tip dangerously close to Kiera's face as a drop of blood slyly trickled off it onto her clothes.

"You know me, don't you?" Shou snarled, his grip on the sword tightening, "I was waiting for the perfect day to avenge our leader. But I couldn't stand idly by while you kidnap another one of our friends. I don't care if Ares just complimented you. You're nothing but a second-grade degenerate dog who knows only to obey her master so obediently." Malice was dripping from every word Shou said.

Uruha didn't understand what he was talking about; He didn't know about Kiera, but Shou's words were just plain insulting. He found himself angry for Kiera although he should really be siding with Shou.

"Stop it," said Uruha, lowering Shou's sword and stepping in front of Kiera, "I don't know what's going on or what kind of history you two have; but this girl just saved my life. I don't want you treating her like that."

* * *

Stunned speechless would be the appropriate term to use for Kiera when Uruha chose to defend her. Not that she needed protection especially not from him but at the same time she could not deny that she was quite pleased. Before she could think of speaking up however, the little one stole the stage in a fit of rage.

"How could you side with her! We're your friends! Do you have any idea what's she's done to us?"

* * *

Uruha could only gaze back at the familiar faces of his so-called friends in a daze. All those fun memories he had with them seem so distant now. They were funny, energetic, lively... There are so many good qualities Uruha could name for each one of them. But they were not heartless murderers. These people standing in front of him, soaked in the blood of victims they had just slaughtered, without any form of regret... was not them.

"You're not my friends," Uruha said, his voice shaky with anger and sadness, "You're just a bunch of guys that look like them. Where are my real friends? What did you do with them?"

* * *

Kiera rolled her eyes to the heavens. This was getting a little too much like a family dispute. She did not disturb though, catching the look from the King's eyes. She hid a smirk. The other guards should be on their way.

"This is your fault." The beautiful man glared at her. If looks could kill she would've dropped dead right then.

She raised her brows, "And how is that so? Do tell."

Shou walked towards Kiera, his eyes boring into hers with absolute hatred, his hands tightening around the sword.

* * *

"Do I really need to explain?" Shou asked menacingly. With one swift motion, Shou had redirected the sword at Kiera's throat, its sharp edge merely inches away from her smooth skin. Uruha let out a panicked gasp, afraid that Kiera would be hurt. But the expression on her face was calm, almost like she'd expected Shou to do exactly this.

Shou continued bitterly, "Have you forgotten what you did to us? What you did to our leader?"

Leader, what is Shou talking about? With a looming sense of despair, Uruha realized that someone was missing. How could he have overlooked it?

Finally starting to understand why Shou hated Kiera so much, Uruha turned his attention to her.

"Wh-where's Nao?" Uruha asked, afraid of the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

His voice was shaky. An unfamiliar feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach at the tone. Given the circumstances however she chose to ignore it for the time being. She focused her attention on the man that held the sword to her throat.

"Tell him. Tell him what you did." He hissed, pressing the sword further. She felt a slow wet trail of blood escape from the puncture. She's going to need a good bath after this, she thought.

"If you must know, I had a little fun with him." She finally replied, making her tone as light with amusement as she possibly could. "Would you like more details?" From the a few feet away she heard her King laugh.

"It wasn't just you, love." The King said.

* * *

She had a little fun with him? What is that supposed to mean? Uruha swallowed, a lump developing in his and curiosity was creeping into his skull again and Uruha had no patience for it.

"I don't have time for you toy with me," he said, trying to sound as firm as possible, "Someone had better explain."

* * *

"Such impatience." She commented wryly glancing at this Uruha man. A stray thought of how shiny his hair looked entered her mind before she banished it.

"Well usually we keep him in the dungeons. Unless...I feel like using him for target practice." Kiera continued. She grinned at her attacker. Her grin only grew wider when the King decided to add a little more information.

"Or when one of the ladies of my court need him."

It was almost comical how every one of the assassins wore the same stunned expression on their faces.

"He's alive?" one of them voiced out in a whisper.

"Death is not always the best punishment for rebellion. It is just too quick and easy." She told them.

"She's lying," spat Hiroto, his face red with anger, joining Shou.

* * *

Whether he really was dead or not, Nao's fate seemed horrible. Uruha wished Kiera was telling the truth. Will he be able to see him again? And with another pang of discomfort, Uruha thought... will Nao be the same Nao he knows?

"Something's not right," Saga said suddenly, his hands clasping his weapons instinctively.

"What?" Shou turned to Saga impatiently, his sword still hanging dangerously at Kiera's neck.

Uruha could be wrong, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile on both Kiera and the King's faces.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, footsteps and unmistakable sound of weapons could be heard from the hall outside the room.

* * *

"I suggest you start running." the King said, all traces of mirth gone from his face. Judging by the noise it was more or less a whole camp of soldiers that was marching towards them. They knew as well as she does, if they stayed to fight it would only lead to their doom. Her beautiful attacker made to retreat his sword. His mistake.

Before he had even withdrawn the weapon completely she had taken her twin swords crossing them over with his pale throat dangerously at the crossing.

"Leaving so soon?" she mocked as the doors burst open and soldiers crowded in. A flash of uncertainty flitted through his large doe like eyes.

"Let them go for now, Kiera. I've had enough of them." the King commanded. Kiera pressed the swords against the vulnerable throat drawing blood.

"Now we're even." She said, withdrawing. She surveyed the room, her soldiers had all the assassins and Uruha surrounded completely outnumbered. His eyes wide and confusion apparent on his face, he reminded her of a caged bird. "What of him, your Grace?"

The King sent him an appraising look, "I see no threat from him. Quite the opposite really. You can keep him. You need a slave do you not Kiera?"

The guards had poured in out of nowhere. They were even burlier and more menacing than the ones before. Uruha gulped as they surround him. Unlike Shou and the others, he was completely defenceless.

* * *

"Uruha, come," Shou yelled, grabbing his arm without asking. He fends off the guards advancing, easily hurting them without even flinching. There was a crazy look in his eyes that sent chills down Uruha's spine. He felt unnerved, uncomfortable near this dangerous man. Still, Shou's fingers were tightly clasped around Uruha's arm.

"Shou, hurry up!" Hiroto shouted back at them as he had already reached the doors, Saga and Tora fighting the guards, clearing a path for them.

Suddenly a guard tried to cut in between Shou and Uruha. Shou let go of Uruha's arm in a flash, using his free hand to punch the guard squarely up his jaw, sending him toppling onto the other soldiers.

Shou scoffed at the guards' misery, smirking. He stretched his arm out, "Take my hand," he said to Uruha.

Uruha stuck out his hand but retreated it immediately. Shou's confident face changed to one of confusion. "Uruha," he said, his voice commanding, "Take. My. Hand."

Amidst the fight that was going on around them, Uruha felt that for a minute, time had stopped for him. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He didn't fully understand his actions. Shou had helped him countless times before. He trusted him, they were good friends among friends. He should trust him now too right?

But at that moment, staring into Shou's unfamiliar eyes filled with so much anger and hatred, Uruha couldn't see his friend at all.

Putting down his hand, Shou scoffed in disbelief, understanding the situation. Without a word, he backed off from Uruha, the disappointment clearly written across his face.

"We're leaving," Shou said to the others, "Uruha's not coming."

"What!" Hiroto asked, staring at Uruha, "You don't trust us? We're friends, Uruha!"

Saga and Tora took a second from fighting to momentarily glance at him in surprise.

Uruha panted, not sure what to say. His heart was racing; he felt guilty, saddened, confused. The emotions he hated... he was feeling them all at once. Uruha opened his mouth to answer Hiroto's question, but before he could speak a word, Shou cut him off.

"No we're not." Shou said coldly.

"We never were," he added, before turning his back to Uruha. They left without another word, leaving Uruha with his own thoughts as he mulled over whether he had made the right decision.

Uruha heaved a sigh, his heart sinking deep. What have I done, he thought to himself. He turned around to see the King and Kiera staring back at him. They must be just as surprised as Shou about why he had decided he wanted to be.

Why? That was the question Kiera was burning with curiosity to ask. Even after the King has suggested his fate. She glanced at her king silently questioning "Now what?"

* * *

He seemed thoughtful. Uruha stood near the huge doors, shoulders hunched as though in defeat. Kiera was not one to indulge in beliefs of reading auras and superstitions but watching him walk back into the room, she felt if she reached out she could touch the sadness that was enamating from him in waves. Her stomach reeled with strange emotions she could not fathom. She prayed silently Aphrodite has not chosen to toy around with her.

The stench of blood soiling the rugs hit her nostrils. She frowned. She would have to pick and train a more superior band of guards. These went down too easily, she thought with disdain.

"Clear off the dead. Take the wounded to the infirmary." She barked at the soldiers milling around the room. "And get the cleaners."

"Kiera." The King called quietly. "Perhaps you should take him under your care." At his words, she eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Under her care!

"I beg you to be more specific, sire."

A sweet smile decorated his face. The one he knew would get her to obey his every request for him. She could sense her defeat looming.

"He is obviously not dangerous Kiera and it would seem that he knows our enemy quite well. It would be to our advantage to have him on our side. You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." She swallowed uncomfortably. She was a warrior not a nurse maid. It would be burdensome to have him trailing after her. The King held up a hand halting her oncoming argument.

"Obviously he has taken a liking to you. And you are a lovely creature, if I do say so myself." He said grinning widely. Kiera shot him a dirty glare at his implication but admitted defeat. She could never disobey her King.

"If that is your wish, your Grace. I will do ask you command." She said glumly, "But I do not trust him."

She curtsied then walking away towards Uruha. A sudden shrill noise erupted from somewhere in the hall, interrupting her steps. Purely out of reflex, her swords were in her hands and she was fronting Uruha in a heartbeat.

The high pitched ringing echoed across the halls. The guards and the cleaners all had looks of absolute shock on their faces. Kiera's swords were directed at Uruha, her eyes cautious.

* * *

The sound was oddly familiar and yet sounded very out of place. Uruha himself was taken aback by it. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was his phone. His phone was ringing!

Joy erupted in his head as he fumbled to reach it, aware that everybody in the hall was gawking at his actions.

The caller ID showed Kai's smiling face staring up at him. He answered it without missing a beat. "Uruha? Where are you?" Kai's worried voice flowed pleasantly into his ears.

"Kai! Oh thank God!" Uruha said hurriedly, "You will not believe what's happening right now! I-" Before he could continue, the guards have surrounded him again.

"What is that device? Drop it immediately!" one of the guards said, pointing his spear at Uruha's ear.

"Uruha?" Kai's voice yelled from the receiver, "Who was that?"

"Is he in trouble?" came another voice from the phone, it sounded like Ruki.

"Show's about to start!" Aoi's impatient tone joined in.

As glad as he was to hear his band members' voices, the rest of the people in the hall seemed absolutely horrified at the communication.

"Drop it!" the guard repeated as Uruha obeyed, setting the phone carefully on the phone, his friends' chatter indistinct.

The guards surround the phone, pointing their weapons at it idiotically, as if expecting people to spring out of it any second. Uruha glanced nervously at Kiera to see her reaction.

* * *

She schooled her face into an emotionless mask. It was strangest thing she had ever seen in her life, which was saying something considering she had seen extremely strange happenings. Voices came out of the device as it lay innocently on the floor. Was this sorcery? Magic? She kept her swords firmly pointed at Uruha.

"Its glowing." One of the soldiers said in wonder, kneeling beside it. He made to touch the thing.

"Leave it." she commanded. Directing her gaze back on Uruha, "Would you care to explain?"

Once again, despite them being entirely serious about this situation, Uruha couldn't help but find it comical. They were all terrified about this simple phone.

"It's a phone," Uruha elaborated, "It's used to communicate among... people." He has never been asked what a phone was so it was really quite strange to define it.

There was no response to his words. It seems they didn't understand it. He needs to tell them this is completely harmless or they'll keep shoving sharp objects in his face every time the phone is near.

But all of a sudden, the realization dawned on Uruha. He's being held captive here. In the eyes of the people in this room, he was defenceless. A hostage. Someone they can easily overpower. Weaponless. They might treat him like he's scum and force him to do slavery or something. Perhaps he should change that?

"That's just one of its uses though," Uruha said, trying to sound as convincing as he could, "This is a very... VERY powerful device that only I can control. Th-those voices belong to my servants... from the underworld. I can call them here and make them do whatever I want. It's a very dangerous weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Silence enveloped the room. Most of the guards seemed to have bought his obviously ridiculous lie. They were eying the phone with fear.

"The glow has stopped!" one guard gasped, as the phone turns black, Kai's call has been dropped.

Uruha felt his mood drop along with it. It was such a comfort to hear their voices. But right now he needs to make the phone look lethal.

"Y-yes," Uruha continued his improvisation, aware that the spears surrounding him are now lowering gradually, "I stopped it. But if you treat me lightly again, I will not hesitate to turn this device into a weapon of mass destruction!"

Is he going too overboard with this? Kiera, for one, does not seem amused or even slightly convinced.

"I don't believe him," one of the burlier guards said, glaring at Uruha.

As if fate was on his side, the minute the guard uttered those words, the phone rang once more, Kai's face appearing on the screen. They're calling Uruha again! The loud ringing sound reverberated across the hall as the guards all step away from the phone in panicked mutters.

Kiera was the only one who didn't move from her spot.

* * *

She was in dilemma. Her brain was screaming at her to destroy the thing and yet her instincts tell her otherwise. Sometimes it was wise to follow her instincts. Sometimes. Her king saved her from making a decision though. His voice rang out from whence he stood silhouetted against the window.

"Conjure the voice again. I wish to know whom it is you communicate with."

Kiera lowered her weapons slightly giving Uruha room to retrieve his device. She caught a glimpse of a beautiful smile on its surface. She blinked. It does not look threatening at all but she knew appearances can be deceiving.

* * *

As soon as the King said it, Uruha's heart fell six feet under. Now he's done for. Kai is not menacing at all. He might start his goofy laughter too and that'd be the end of Uruha. But they were all serious, waiting for him to obey the King.

Gulping, Uruha did as he was told, picking up the phone from the floor and answering it.

"Hey what was that just now?" Kai's voice asked him, "Seriously, are you alright?"

"I am now going to... speak some sacred words of the spirits.. softly... to my servants so that they will communicate with you," Uruha announced pathetically.

Hurriedly, he turned his back on the King, cupping his hands around the phone so that nobody can hear his conversation. "Kai, you have to help me right now," Uruha whispered, "I'm in this really weird world. I don't know how I got here or how I can return to you but I'm freaking out! You need to help me! Call the police or something!"

"Wait, what? Are you drunk or something?" Kai laughed.

"No!" Uruha hissed, his eyes darting around him, afraid the King will lose his patience, "I'm dead serious. I'm in this world called Chrysanthelia or Chrysanlia or something!"

"Chrysanthemum? That's a flower."

"No, no, listen to me!" Uruha was losing patience, together with the King as he can sense him behind getting irritated, "Right now I'm in grave danger! There's this King Sondalle and this really dangerous woman called Kiera, and they have me surrounded with weapons and-"

"Uruha, what the hell?" Kai's voice sounded concerned now, "Are you ok? What are you talking about? King Sondalle what?"

Before Uruha could respond, the King commanded, "I cannot hear clearly, make him speak louder!"

Reluctantly, defeatedly, Uruha clicked the speakerphone button.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Uruha," Kai sighed, his voice now loudly filling the room. The guards all stared at the phone in awe.

"Give me the phone," Reita's voice came in. It sounded anxious and yet oddly determined.

The King raised his eyebrows questioningly at Reita's voice.

"Kiki," Reita said fluidly, "You're not treating my friend Uruha here as a prisoner, are you? Because if you are... I really wouldn't like that."

Who on earth is Kiki? What is Reita doing? Uruha's eyes landed on Kiera's face which had turned pale. Kiki... it can't be right?

* * *

It was at times like this she wished she had the ability to turn invisible or quite frankly be swallowed up by the earth. Uruha's wide eyes were staring at her and even without looking she knew the King was barely holding in his laughter. Only one person ever calls her by that infernal name; Reita. With a sigh she sheathed her swords.

Unable to bear the thought of her soldiers ogling at their Marshal being made to sound like a silly bird, she dismissed them. She fidgeted slightly desperately praying he would not call her Kiki again at least until the men had left the room.

"Leave us. Get back to your posts. I shall take care of this."

"He is not a prisoner nor are we treating him as one, Lord Rei." She told him neutrally.

"Awesome! Then sweetheart would you mind taking care of him for me?" Reita's voice floated eerily out of the device on Uruha's palm. "By your leave of course my King." He added. Kiera gripped the hilt of her sword tightly; she could look at neither the king nor Uruha. This was utterly humiliating, she screamed in her head.

It seems the King could no longer hold in his amusement, he burst out in loud ringing laughter. "Oh dear, I do miss having your presence at my court Lord Rei. Kiki here gets utterly boring without you."

Kiera closed her eyes with another sigh. Evidently the name was going to stick to her like a leech. She could only pray mercy from the spirits her men does not hear of it.

"Does my Kiki miss me too?" came Reita's teasing voice.

Choosing to ignore his teasing, "Lord Rei, I assure you of your friend's safety. The King and I need to discuss some important matters of the kingdom."

"Fine fine. I know when I'm being told to sod off. Uruha don't worry, you'll be fine. She's a darling...just don't annoy her then she'll probably kill you."

Kiera watched as the device's glow faded still refusing to look at the owner's face.

Uruha could do nothing but stare at his phone blankly. Did that just happen?

Not only does Reita know these people, he actually called the warrior Kiera a name like "Kiki", although Kai and the rest don't seem to have a clue. He seemed to be a formidable person over in this world too. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Uruha wondered if he should call back or something. What was he supposed to do now?

"Uruha, you didn't mention you were acquainted with Lord Rei," the King's voice was now filled with cheerfulness, as if his strict demeanour earlier hadn't happened.

"Um..." Uruha started, unsure of the degree of Reita's influence here, "He's..a friend."

In her embarrassment she had failed to register that Reita had indeed called Uruha his friend.

"Perhaps I should set up a room for him, your Grace?" she questioned the King.

"By all means. Just make sure it is near your own quarters." He gave her a meaningful look, "You can keep your...what did you call it...a phone? With you." With that the king gestured to a servant nearby signalling for a bath.

* * *

Kiera walked towards Uruha, "You have been announced as a guest of the king. I shall find you quarters as befitting a friend of Lord Rei. In the meantime, you can use mine. I shall call for food and clothing."

She indicated for him to follow her. She led them down the familiar halls leading to her suite.

* * *

Uruha walked with Kiera down the halls. He was absolutely exhausted after everything that happened today. His head was literally spinning. Well at least he's being treated nicely now and not like a prisoner, with all the weapons pointed at his face.

Speaking of prisoners... "Hey," Uruha started, stopping dead in his tracks, "Where's Nao?"

Before she could reply, Uruha decided he needed answers to not just that question. "I'm going to be completely honest" Uruha said, "I have no idea what's happening here. Why are you calling Reita 'Lord Rei'? And... why is Shou trying to kill you? Explain it all to me."

Uruha stared deep into her eyes, deciding that being genuine is the key here. She doesn't seem so scary now that it's just the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"That would be one very long tale." She responded after recovering from the sudden whirl of chaos in her stomach when he stared into her eyes. "Please keep walking, we're not far." He had such pretty eyes, she thought.

She led him inside her quarters, being Marshal and right hand of the King comes with a more than decent luxurious abode. Gesturing for him to be seated at one of the plush elegant chairs in the sitting room, she summoned the servants giving them orders to prepare his room and bring him refreshments and clothes. Her bath can wait until she got rid of him from her side.

Once he settled on the chair, she seated herself across from him. Quickly looking away when she caught sight of his thighs. He really needs clothes. The cloak around his shoulders were revealing too much skin for her comfort.

"To answer your first question, Nao is currently in the dungeons. His whereabouts does not concern you so I suggest you stop questioning about him." She pressed on before he could protest, "I'm assuming this Shou you refer to is one of the assassins. Well...they're rebels against the Kingdom. I was ordered to lay siege on their fortress. I stopped my men before they could kill the rebel leader. The ones that attacked us today were those that managed to escape. It seems they thought their leader dead." Kiera looked up when two male servants entered the room arms laden with clothing.

"Lord Rei, asks these be delivered to you my Lady." One of them spoke, head bowed respectfully. She was quite impressed although she knew Reita has abilities beyond that of her knowledge. She smiled to herself, remembering his last visit to the castle.

"They're for him." She told the servant then turning to Uruha, "That room is empty." She pointed to her sleeping chamber.

* * *

Uruha got out of his seat to take the clothes from the servant thankfully, glad that he'll finally be wearing something that doesn't make him look like a the victim of a rapist. How in the world Reita managed to send clothes here, however, he'll just push into the corner of his mind for now.

"Sir?" the servant seemed surprised, reluctant to let go of the clothes in his hand.

"Um Kiera just said they're for me?" Uruha asked, unsure of why they're not giving him his clothes. God knows he needs them, he was getting very chilly now that the excitement from earlier has toned down.

"We'll be helping you dress," the servant explained, proceeding casually to spread out the clothes while the other male places his hands on Uruha's cloak.

"Woah!" Uruha backed off instinctively at the man's touch, stumbling a bit. He clutched the cloak tighter around him. "Really, that's not necessary," Uruha said nervously. If anyone's helping him dress he'd prefer it to be Kiera, but of course if he said that out loud, Reita's name might not be able to save him.

* * *

She sighed when she heard voices from the sleeping chamber. Surely he's not making a fuss over the clothes? She recalled his feathery ensemble. If he could wear that, then Reita's clothes should not be below his standard.

Shaking her head, she decided to intervene. She flung open the doors without thought, only to realize she should have knocked first or given some sort of warning for the man might have been naked. Thankfully he was not. However, it seemed he was trying to wrestle the clothes out of the servant's hands.

"What is happening here?" she asked sternly.

* * *

Uruha gave Kiera a look of despair. Like saying "help me" with his eyes.

"Th-they won't let me wear my own clothes," he said, pulling at the clothes from the servants.

* * *

Kiera couldn't suppress her amusement. He looked truly distressed. Taking pity on him, "They are servants. It is their duty to dress you."

* * *

"Oh" Uruha said defeatedly. But seriously, he does not wish to be manhandled by... well, men.

"Thank you," he said to the servants nicely then turned back to Kiera, "But could you tell them I want to put my clothes on by myself?" He added one of the brightest smiles he could muster, hoping that this would affect the seemingly cold Marshal somehow.

* * *

This is one strange man. With that smile on his face, she had to reign in the urge to fluff his hair and coo at him. The way the former king used to do when she was a child.

"Would it make the process quicker if I let you handle it yourself?" she asked him.

"Yes!" uruha replied hurriedly, now able to take the clothes from the servants' hands. He added, "And after I finish dressing... could we talk some more?"

* * *

She sent him a tiny smile. "Leave him to it." she ordered the servants.

"I shall await you in the sitting room." She turned back the way she came, unsure of what to neither feel nor think. This was really a strange man.

* * *

Uruha was thankful as the servants left him alone with his clothes. He put them on as quickly as possible, wanting answers from Kiera. She still hasn't explained to him who Reita exactly is in this place. What about Shou and the others... why were they rebels? Uruha wondered if she knew something about personality changes too...

She had told him not to press the matter, but Uruha was determined to find Nao as well. If she still refuses to tell him, he had already decided he's going to sneak around the castle and get him.

Uruha desperately wanted a familiar face with him and more than ever, he wished at least one of his friends from Alice Nine was still the same. It might just be wishful thinking, but he didn't want to believe that everyone has just magically turned into soulless murderers.

After he was done dressing, he proceeded to the room where Kiera sat.

"Hi," he greeted, sitting across from her. She seemed slightly confused at his greeting. Oh right, they probably don't use 'hi' a lot here.

"Um," he continued, trying hard to ignore her cute perplexed expression, "So... I do have a lot of questions."

He fidgeted slightly in his chair, wondering what he was getting so worked up about. Although there were servants around them, he felt like he was completely alone with her and it made him nervous.

"Wh-who exactly is Reita here?" He blurted out finally, "And... how did I end up in this place?"

* * *

For a moment she could not answer. Reita had chosen well. The fur collared coat sat snugly around Uruha's shoulders, the black material of the cloth contrasting with his pale skin. The simple silk shirt underneath displayed just a tiny bit of his smooth chest. His long legs covered with soft leather pants. As simple as the outfit was by standard of the King's court, he could make the ladies swoon.

You're not one of them Kiera, she reprimanded herself.

"Lord Rei, is one of the King's most powerful subjects. He is high in the King's favour and if the need calls he can be a lethal warrior. He's one of those that are able to cross the barriers between the worlds without aid." She paused glancing at his face. His mouth hung open, "Judging from your expression, I gather you did not know about this. As for your other question...it would seem that you have the same ability as Lord Rei."

A knock interrupted her. "If I may come in my Lady?" a servant asked, bowing respectfully. She waved her hand giving her permission. Several servants entered baring trays laden with food and drink. She dismissed them once serving tables were brought in front of them. She did not touch her food and neither did he.

"I cannot tell you why you are here. With the King's permission perhaps you could consult the oracle or one of the Nerieh council. How you got here is a different matter. From what my men told me, they first found you near one of the portal stones. It must be that you were near one as well from where it was that you came from. They have the tendency to transport anyone with even the slightest ability to cross over. Does that satisfy your questions?"

Never before had she taken the time to explain anything to anyone. Why she was willingly doing this now, she preferred not to think of it for the time being.

* * *

Uruha let Kiera's explanation settle in his head. Reita had the ability to travel through worlds? That means Alice Nine could do that too. How long have they been travelling to and fro? It seems unreal. Come to think of it... Reita did randomly disappear a lot. Was this where he's been coming? It was unnerving to think about it.

Uruha stared at the food in front of him. After all the exhausting things he had gone through today, he should be starving but somehow he did not want to eat. There were still a lot of things he wanted to get done. Nao, for one.

He knew she would refuse his question but he wanted to make her know that he is dead serious. He stared at Kiera, locking his gaze and making sure she doesn't avert her eyes. He's been told by many that his eyes are captivating and hard to say no to. Kiera was no ordinary girl but it's worth a try.

"Can you take me to Nao?" Uruha asked, his making his voice sound as stable and authoritative as he could.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed in flash of anger. She was known to have a fiery temper and this beautiful man was testing her control over it. She hated to admit even to herself that if his eyes weren't boring straight into her, she would have flung a dagger at his head by now.

"Did I not tell you leave the matter be? Repeat his name once more and friend of Lord Rei or not I'll cut you where you stand." She said coldly, "Is that in any way unclear to you?" she asked sweetly, a feral smile on her lips.

* * *

Uruha expected that much of a reaction from Kiera and for some reason was actually amused by her anger.

But there's only one thing he can do now. He has to pretend like he's going to let the problem slide first before making his own plans to get to Nao.

"I'm sorry, Kiera," Uruha said, trying to sound genuine as he lies through his teeth, "It's just... he's a really good friend of mine in the other world. But if you say I can't see him, then I won't. You've helped me a lot today and I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

Uruha smiled at her innocently. He wasn't lying about not wanting to be on her bad side though.

* * *

She had no reply to that. It felt as if she was being easily smoothed over. Damn him and his bloody adorable smile, she cursed in her head. Kiera stood up stalking to the door, she called one of the servants nearby.

"Is the room ready?" she demanded. The servant quailed visibly. She almost felt bad for transferring her anger to the poor servant. She couldn't even explain why she was so angry in the first place.

"Y-yes my Lady."

Forcing herself to be calm, "Draw my bath. I shan't be long. And clear the tables." She ordered, in much more amiable tone.

"I shall take you to your room. Come." She called back to Uruha, who followed almost meekly. It wasn't far, in fact it was the only other room in the length of the hall. Kiera refused to look him until they reached the appointed door. Brusquely she turned the handle pushing it open.

"There will be servants nearby if you should need anything. If you have need of me, you know where I reside." She informed him, "One more thing, refrain from wandering around the halls in the night, the guards might not recognize you. They would not hesitate to throw a spear if they should think you're an enemy."

She made to leave.

* * *

"Thanks for everything Kiera," Uruha said to her as she left. He couldn't help but feel lonely all of a sudden but he shoved the thought out of his mind. There are other things he should be thinking of.

Going after Nao would be difficult with so many servants around. Besides, he had no idea where to go. Sighing, Uruha collapsed onto the ridiculously large bed and the soft mattress comforted him. His exhaustion crept up all over his body and Uruha let out a tired groan, his eyes closing automatically in drowsiness.

Who knows? Maybe this is really just a dream and if he fell asleep, he'd wake up in the real world... he would be back with Gazette... and Alice Nine and they'd be just like they always were... happy and lively.

Uruha could feel sleep coming to him naturally. Yes, when he wakes up, he'll definitely be back home...

"Uruha" a familiar voice calls out to him; it felt distant and echoed in his head in a strange slur. Ah, see? It's like he's back already. He's having fantasies about his friends' voice.

"Hey, Uruha," the voice said again, sounding much closer. But Uruha didn't open his eyes.

"Wake up," the voice says, now so close that it seemed to be coming from right beside him.

Lazily, Uruha opened his eyes.

"AH!" he yelled in surprise at the proximity of the man who seemed to have silently and suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Uruha took a moment to calm himself as he stared. "Reita?" he gasped, a smile coming to his face at the sight of his friend.

"No," Reita said, frowning, the expression on his face serious. But the seriousness disappeared in a flash, replaced with a large cheeky grin. "That's Lord Rei to you."

* * *

Kiera sighed in content as the warm water washed away the day's filth. She could not help thinking about that pretty faced man Uruha. The portals brought in many strange creatures, she was accustomed to dealing with them but this particular one stood out the most in her mind. His persistence over the former rebel leader had not been overlooked. She doubted he had given up on the issue. She would have to keep a careful watch on both of them. Kiera chuckled recalling the last time she had seen Nao. The man had been chosen as one of the entertainers at the ceremonial feast in honour of Apollo, meaning that he was forced into a bright shimmery golden ensemble and made to play a musical instrument of his choice.

It was most likely he rather enjoyed his time in the dungeons instead of being...well the recipient of the court ladies' less than innocent attentions. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the bath. She would make sure to check on Uruha in the morning.

* * *

Uruha sure was happy to see Reita. A familiar face amongst all this ruckus was just enough to ease his mind a bit.

"Reita! I am so glad to see you!" Uruha said, jumping off the bed and giving his friend a big hug. Suddenly Alice Nine's faces flashed through his mind. What if Reita was different too? He immediately let go and suspiciously eyed him.

Reita raised his eyebrows slowly. "What's wrong?" he asks as Uruha continued to stare at him like he had abruptly sprouted horns.

Uruha finally heaved a sigh and slumped onto the bed once more. Thank God, Reita doesn't seem to have the malice Shou and the others had. "Sorry," Uruha said, "It's just... I met Alice Nine today. They're completely different. I was scared you changed too."

"Ah" Reita drawled, sitting across Uruha, "People's personalities change sometimes when they come here. It can't be helped... they don't even know they've changed."

"How come you and I didn't change?" Uruha asked.

Reita's lips broke into a big grin. "Who says I'm the same guy?" he snickered, "Last time I checked, back on earth, I'm just an ordinary person. Here, everyone calls me Lord Rei and thinks very highly of me. I possess power so great it's beyond your wildest imaginations."

Uruha stared at his friend blankly. Well, he's gotten quite cocky, that's for sure. "You weren't really an ORDINARY person back on earth either," Uruha muttered, slightly offended that he'd referred to himself that way. Being a member of Gazette wasn't ordinary at all... at least not to him.

"Ah yeah, but you know what I mean," laughed Reita.

"Reita!" Uruha remembered what he wanted to do, "Nao's locked up in this castle! We need to rescue him!" With a heavy heart, he added the question, "Is he... different too?"

Reita flashed a smile. He stood up and adjusted his clothes. "Let's go see for ourselves," he said, "I'll take you to him."

* * *

A muffled snicker alerted Kiera to a presence in the room. She hid her irritation of the said presence being in the room with her when she was bathing. It could be important.

"What is it?" she asked, lazily opening her eyes. The petite demon sat crouching on a dresser, silver hair framing his seemingly innocent face. His fingers twirling around a massive piece of chocolate. He gave a bright dimpled smile.

"Lord Rei is here." He announced casually, nibbling on the chocolate. Kiera sat up in the tub forgetting her current state of undress, only to sink back in when the demon's smile widened staring at her.

"Hand me the robe." She ordered sternly. The demon pouted cutely before jumping off the dresser and fetching her robe.

"I'm being helpful." He said, bright smile once again appearing on his face, "Reward me?" As though to add effect, his mismatched colored eyes sparkled. Kiera shot him a glare.

"You've had enough." She told him. Wrapping the silken cloak around her body she walked out, picking up her swords along the way.

* * *

Uruha hugged himself, the damp cold sending chills down his spine. Reita's foggy figure walked ahead of him in fast confident strides. They descended down a spiral staircase that led to nothing but a black abyss. It was so dark Uruha could barely tell the difference between his eyes closed or open. It's amazing Reita could see at all.

"Um," Uruha whispered, his voice echoing across the blackness, "We've been walking quite a while now."

"Don't worry, we'll get there," Reita replied.

Uruha frowned, feeling sympathy for Nao. he's being kept in such a depressing place.

Suddenly, Uruha bumped into Reita's back, who had just stopped without warning. "Watch where you're going," Reita said to Uruha.

"I would if I could SEE where I'm going," Uruha hissed back, getting a bit annoyed at Reita's newfound arrogance in this world.

As Uruha's eyes adjusted, he saw the faint outline of a simple door. Reita ran his fingers over it. Uruha gasped, Reita's fingers were leaving a trace of bright blue light that burnt into the wood. In the darkness, the blue glow was so magical and beautiful Uruha found himself entranced by it.

The light spread all across the door, illuminating it in a ghostly glimmer. With a loud creak that echoed across the walls, the door opened.

The prisons were dimly lit, but in comparison to the darkness they had just walked through, it was bright. Uruha looked around nervously. Eyes from behind bars followed him as he timidly walked behind Reita.

"Stay close," Reita ordered, and Uruha hurriedly scuffled towards him.

"Lord Rei," a guard intercepted them, shooting a look of curiosity in Uruha's direction. She bowed, along with every other guard at the prison.

"I need to see Prisoner number eight," Reita said, an air of authority surrounded him.

"My deepest apologies, Lord Rei," the woman said, "But the King's orders state that he be allowed no visitors. Marshal Kiera also-"

"Oh surely," Reita interrupted her, "You're not actually obstructing me are you?"

"B-but Marshal Kiera had told us countless times-"

"I need to see him," Reita repeated, with what seems to be a generous smile across his face, "You can stop me if you want, but trust me... you don't want to."

Uruha saw fear on her face. Reita had uttered those words with a smile but was undoubtedly a threat. She bowed once more and stepped aside. "Thank you," Reita said smoothly and walked on. Uruha gulped, getting intimidated by the influence of Reita in this world. All his friends have changed and he knew that Nao would have too.

They walked past many cells. The guards were all silent, respecting Reita's very presence. Uruha was stared at a lot though, even if nobody dared ask Reita who he is. Finally, Reita stopped in front of an ironclad cell. Unlike the others, this one didn't have bars. Uruha swallowed his excitement. Nao sure is being kept under the strictest security.

The guard opened the door for Reita and him, hesitantly at first. One look from Reita was all it needed for him to hurry up.

"Hey, Nao," Reita greeted casually, "Look who's here."

Nao sat on a bed, leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling, his expression bored as he holds a book in his hand. He wasn't wearing prison clothes like everyone else. His 'cell' didn't look much like a cell either, apart from the door bolted with so many locks. This was... a lot more comfortable than what Uruha had expected.

Nao's bored expression changed to surprise. "Uruha? Seriously?" he breathed, immediately straightening his pose.

"H-hi Nao," was the only thing Uruha said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nao laughed, walking over to hug him. Uruha felt hopeful. Nao seems nice... he hasn't changed... right?

"He insisted on seeing you no matter what," chuckled Reita.

Nao smiled sadly. "Thanks," he said, patting Uruha's shoulder.

"I met Shou and the others," Uruha said, "They came to avenge you today! They thought you were dead."

Nao exchanged a strange look with Reita, like some kind of mind communication. "Did they now?" Nao drawled, deep in thought, turning away from them, "Interesting."

"Isn't it?" Reita added, his face serious.

There was definitely something they weren't telling Uruha. "Um, but now they know you're not dead. I hope they don't kill any more people," Uruha said cautiously, wondering what it was they were hiding from him, "They're all so different from the people I used to know. I don't like it."

Nao sighed, now looking genuinely anxious. "Oh that's not good," he muttered to himself. He lifted his head back up, and stared at Uruha.

"Listen Uruha," he said seriously, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the leader of the rebel group."

* * *

"Dungeons." The demon said, evidently sulking from his lack of reward. She almost felt bad for denying him his sweets but she had to be firm once in a while. He trailed behind her shadow munching noisily on his chocolate as they made their way down the dungeons. She regretted not putting on a heavier cloak, it was a chilly night. Torches lining up the walls of the stairs flared up at her presence, lifting the darkness. As she reached the door leading to the prison cells, her senses prickled. The magical barrier had been diffused.

"Its open." The demon commented.

"Why thank you for stating the obvious. You're very helpful." He pouted at her sarcasm. Kiera chose to ignore it. Him and his pouting ways.

She strode in, guards stood to attention at once upon her arrival. They bowed respectfully.

"Marshal, Lord Rei is here." one reported. Kiera frowned. It was not uncommon for Reita to drop a visit to a certain prisoner but it was too much of a coincidence what with the recent events. She glanced around at the guards crowding the narrow corridor.

"That is no reason to abandon your posts. Fetch Ieros Victoria, the seal has been broken. Send my apologies for disturbing her night." the guard closest to her, put his fist on his heart and bowed, saluting her as he left to obey her orders. Kiera continued forward towards the cell that lodged the rebel leader.

The guard positioned at the cell gave her a guilty look. Much as she wanted to berate him for accommodating Reita's visit, she decided she would deal with it later. The demon peered up at the guard, "You'll be punished later~" he said cheerfully. The poor guard gulped nervously eyeing the demon. She walked into the unlocked cell.

Somehow Kiera was not surprised to see that apart from the people she expected namely Reita and Nao, Uruha was there as well. It annoyed her greatly that he had gone against her.

"You did not inform me of your coming, Lord Rei." Kiera spoke loudly, alerting them of her arrival.

* * *

Kiera had arrived. Uruha was expecting her to find out about him sneaking around with Reita but not this quickly! And she looks mad too. Together with her was someone he hadn't seen before. He had silver hair and his left and right eye had different colors. Somehow this guy... doesn't seem right.

"Kiki! I missed you!" Reita chuckled, casually putting his hand on the angry Marshal's head like one would with a little girl. Uruha couldn't even imagine what his fate would be if he'd done that to her.

Reita's eyes now rest on the other guy, "And Takeru." He seems displeased with him, a look of annoyance creeping up on his face "Why did you bring a demon with you Kiki? Just breathing the same air as it is making my skin crawl."

Takeru growled indignantly at the comment, his nails seeming to growing longer. Kiera reined him in with a stern look. She was not in the mood to break up another quarrel between them. She shook off the hand resting atop her head.

"Lord Rei, I'm assuming you brought him here?" she indicated Uruha, she ignored the prisoner for the time being. Reita grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders. Even though she was used to the gesture, she felt slightly uncomfortable with Uruha watching them.

"Awww Kiki why so formal?"

* * *

"Very well then. I won't address you as such. I would question your intention behind bringing him here." As she spoke, she sensed the demon was no longer at her side. Reita however had not noticed.

"He wanted to see Nao." He stated simply, "Did you put that on because you know I was here?" he looked at her appreciatively.

"If I knew...I would've stopped by your room." He winked cheekily. Kiera slapped his arm from her shoulders. He could be really trying sometimes.

"It was circumstantial." It was about time she yelled at Uruha for going against her expressed wishes. She had to bite back a chuckle once she discovered Takeru's whereabouts. Reita on the other hand had a completely opposite reaction.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled angrily. Takeru stopped short. His finger poised a few inches away from Uruha's face.

* * *

Reita's scream shocked Uruha more than the demon who had noiselessly appeared beside him.

"Eh~! Come on LORD Rei," the demon sniggered, still dangling his fingers near Uruha's face, "Don't be a spoilsport. I was just going to poke him a little."

He turned to Uruha, his face now showing absolute purity and innocence. Uruha was reminded of a little boy asking for candy. "Hey, you don't mind do you?"

"Um-" Uruha started, not sure how to respond to that. This is a demon, if he let it touch him, what's going to happen? Maybe it's better to refuse.

"Have you all forgotten that I'm here?" Nao suddenly said, folding his arms, one eyebrow raised.

* * *

'"No but I don't like you very much." Takeru answered, "I don't like him much either." He pointed at Reita. Reita's face flushed in anger. Kiera thought it was time to intervene before chaos broke loose. There was no telling what Reita might do to Takeru. She spared a glance at Uruha who stood staring at the demon.

"Enough. He's no different from other people Takeru, there is no need to poke him." He retracted his fingers away from Uruha. She hid a smile as Uruha relaxed visibly at that. She returned her attention back to Reita. There was still a storm over his head. Why should he be the angry one? She thought in irritation. It was her who had to put everything back in place after the mess he made.

"I ask that you leave the dungeons, Lord Rei. I will escort your friend to his room. Your quarters are ready as always." She placed a hand on his arm. In an attempt to diffuse his anger, she threw in a generous smile. It seemed to work. The anger left his handsome face.

"As for you," she turned to Nao, "I would much rather forget your existence but that's not much fun is it. In this case, I suppose you're quite innocent of blame."

"No punishment?" the demon questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Perhaps another time."

She let her hand fall from Reita's arm.

"Uruha, I shall take you back to your room. Come, Takeru."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll kill him!" Ruki claimed, "No I take that back. I'll kill them both! I really will." It looked like he would follow the threat too at least from where Kai was sitting. Ruki stood in front of a vanity table, glaring into the mirror as he wiped the makeup from his face. It was a bit of a creepy sight.

"And I'll help you." Aoi piped in. He didn't look as wrathful as Ruki though. Cigarette sticking out of from between his lips, Aoi strummed the guitar cradled on his lap.

"I would love to help you too Ruki, but unfortunately we need to find them first." Kai said with a sigh.

He was exhausted not from playing an awesome live show but from all the anxiety his two missing band mates had given him. First Uruha had gone missing. He was sure he saw him go into his room at the hotel. They waited for him to show up but when he didn't Kai had tried to call him only for Uruha to babble drunken nonsense to him. He must have been drunk, that irresponsible ass. There was no other explanation for the weirdness he sprouted out.

Then Reita had hijacked his phone and started calling Uruha Kiki...was it another nickname? Or was he talking to a bird? He wouldn't be surprised if Reita got himself another bird. Right after that he casually walked out the door and disappeared without a word. It fell upon poor Kai as the leader to explain and apologize to the staff and their manager their disappearances.

"Where could they have gone?" Ruki questioned loudly, disturbing Kai's thoughts.

"I don't have a clue. You don't think...ya know...they've been kidnapped by fan girls, do you?" Kai asked fearfully.

Aoi shuddered at his words, "Dear God, I hope not."

"They'd have deserved it, the bastards." Ruki said viciously, although he seemed a bit fearful himself. Rabid fan girls were no laughing matter.

"I think I'll go look for them." said Aoi, carefully placing his guitar back on its stand. Kai glanced at the still fuming Ruki, mumbling curses and every now and then making angry faces into the mirror. He didn't want to be left alone with the little monster. He might end up being the focus of Ruki's wrath. Kai like to think of himself as a peace lover, he didn't want to have to beat Ruki with his drumsticks.

"I'll go with you." He announced.

"What's the point? We already looked everywhere!" Ruki argued.

"Then we'll look again." Aoi said calmly.

"Why the hell are you being so bloody calm?"

"Because you took the 'pissed off' position! And also I'm a cool person." Kai snorted at that but didn't voice out his disagreement. Instead, he began taking off his stage outfit in exchange for his normal clothes. Ruki seemed to have decided it was hopeless to argue as well.

"I'll check back at the hotel." Aoi informed him.

"Alright. Then I'll look around here." Aoi nodded, leaving the dressing room.

"Wait Aoi! I'm coming with you! I want to sleep." Ruki ran out yelling after him.

Kai heaved another sigh as he wondered around the arena. The bustle before the show was meant to begin had dwindled. The audience had long left the building in disappointment. He tried to recall what Reita had been saying on the phone. Something about taking care of his friend then the whole Kiki thing.

He came to a halt outside the men's room. He contemplated whether to check in there or not, although he highly doubted Reita would be in there. You can never know though, it could be that the toilet door got stuck or he didn't check before doing his business and later find out there're no tissues or water to clean up. If Kai actually found Reita in there for that last reason he swore he'd kill him with his bare hands. Imagine they had to cancel the show because Reita couldn't wash up after doing his business. With that thought in mind, he went in.

It was deserted and unexpectedly clean. He meant to turn back the way he came but stopped short. There was something strange, he just couldn't point out what. He walked towards the sinks. His reflection peered back at him from the mirrors behind the sinks. There really was nothing suspicious in there but he could not dispel that sensation that something wasn't quite right. The atmosphere almost felt oppressive like something tangible. As he frowned into the mirror, it seemed as if the air moved behind him. He whipped around, heart thudding painfully. Nothing.

Don't be stupid Kai, he scolded himself, Air can't move...well it can but you can't see it. He closed his eyes calming his heart. A slight whisper of rustling tree branches made him open his eyes. It had not come from outside, there were no windows from where the sound could have come from. Besides, it had felt as if he was standing in the middle of a forest. It was then that something caught his eye.

A pink hair clip lay on the floor. He had last seen the thing dangling in Reita's hair keeping it in place during sound check. His head was about to go into panic mode then realized it was the men's room. Reita could have come in at anytime to take a leak. It wasn't that strange to find the hair clip there. You've been watching too many horror movies Kai, he told himself. He leaned back against the sink counter and closed his eyes again forcing himself to relax. He wished he hadn't.

Kai heard the rustling again. This time it didn't stop. He almost whimpered when he did open his eyes. He found himself starring into an unfamiliar landscape. The sink counter behind him had apparently turned into a tree trunk easily 5 times his size. In fact there lay a dense forest behind him. He swallowed his rising panic seeing that he was now atop what appeared to be a hillside. If he took a few steps forward, he would probably fall into a ditch.

"I warned him not to leave a trail. People can follow." A voice laced with irritation spoke near him. He jumped involuntarily at the unexpected voice. With a frantically beating heart, he turned to find the owner of the voice. The man wore a white cloth, kind of a dress really, tied at the waist by a golden belt. He didn't have the time to ask who the man was.

"I've been waiting for some random thing to come through. Even with his stupidity and arrogance, people are still all over him going all 'Lord Rei Lord Rei'" the man raged on, "I should be ripping his head off instead I'm being ever so nice and trying to fix his mess. And just who exactly are you?"

Kai wanted cry. He was well aware that he is a grown man and a famous rockstar at that but at the moment he just wanted to sit on the grass and bawl like a baby. He was tired and confused and this man wasn't making things any easier. Perhaps some of his emotions showed on his face, the other man's irritation seem to disappear as he took in Kai's appearance.

"I suppose you're a friend of his," said the man in a much calmer tone, "He went that way, to the Castle of Chrysalistia."

Kai found himself remembering something Uruha had been babbling about earlier, it sounded an awful lot like what the man just mentioned.

"Who are you?" Kai asked timidly.

The man's face broke into a smile, "Hermes, God of cunning, literature and patron of all travellers." Kai gawked dumbly. That's it, he had officially gone mad. It must've been the anxiety and stress from the day. He would lay the blame on his band mates.

"Now, I am also messenger of Zeus among other things. I don't have extensive time for idleness. Your friends are down there but I highly recommend you not follow their path. Your head would most likely end up as a decoration piece on the Marshal's wall. She's had a very eventful day. If you go straight through the forest, you'll find someone who can help. Fare well for now."

With that he evaporated into thin air. If it was possible Kai's eyes would have popped out of his head. This day could not get any worse. He crawled over to the edge of the hill. The hill overlooked a magnificent castle surrounded by a large moat. Nestled in the safety of it's walls laid a city. He mourned for the loss of his sanity as he crawled back towards the forest. Even if all this was just in this head, he would still like his head attached to his body so he thought he would follow this Hermes's advice. Besides he didn't even know who this Lord Rei was that Hermes apparently thought was his friend. Who in their right mind would call Reita Lord Rei anyway? It was simply ridiculous.

* * *

The cold wind blew through the forest, making the leaves sing in a tranquil rustle. The light of the moon shone through the cracks in the dense canopy, illuminating the forest floor in sparse spots of glow.

The demon perched on top of the boulder heaved a sigh. Bored... so bored, he thought to himself. He disliked peace. This kind of serenity was disturbing for him. He wished something would interrupt it. As if his wish has taken effect, he sensed someone near. The person was walking towards him, on purpose or not, he didn't know. Either way, this ought to be interesting. Humans don't visit him, plus he doesn't feel like someone of this world.

He jumped down noiselessly from the large rock, the leaves around him flying off at his speed. He breathed excitedly, wondering who's coming and how he should welcome him. He could feel the person's emotions. It was all jumbled up and scared. Perfect.

* * *

Kai wondered in the forest, in as straight a line as he could predict. He felt kind of proud that he could actually navigate through the dense forest, he was a city person. It had never occurred to him that he might one day have to travel in a forest. After what felt like hours, although the darkness of the night did not seem to lighten any, he came upon a small clearing.

Boulders that were easily 3 times his height littered around the clearing along with a tiny pond serenely reflecting the sparse moonlight.

He applauded his mind for its vivid imagination of the place. It looked like a perfect setting for a spooky movie. He approached one of the boulders, thinking to lean on it for a while. He was exhausted. Something seemed to move at the edge of his vision. He caught a flash of colors. His heart thumped painfully in a panic.

"No, no, no, no, no" he found himself chanting. "Please don't be anything weird. Please." He pleaded pitifully.

* * *

The poor human was scared out of his mind. How fun. The demon snickered in the dark, happy to have found a game to entertain him. With a swish of his hand, he made the wind howl. It slips through the cracks in the boulders, letting out an eerie moan that echoed through the silent forest.

The human looks terrified, his eyes showed genuine fear for his life. The demon darted behind the boulders, making sure to produce as much spooky noises as possible as the human whirled his head around trying to follow his movements.

But soon, the demon stopped. This guy, for someone who seemed to be incredibly afraid, wasn't running away. At this point, most humans would have been in tears and dashing off bawling like babies. The demon was one to get bored with things easily.

"You," he decided to talk to the man, still trying to scare him some more, "You're trespassing." The demon jumped high, landing on one of the stone pillars. He stood, tall and slender, the moonlight casting his unearthly shadow onto the forest floor as the human is enveloped in long his silhouette.

* * *

"KYAAAAA!" Kai let out a very unmanly scream at the sudden voice. He almost felt ashamed for it a few seconds later, but he had no time to be feeling self conscious about his masculinity just yet. The thing, whatever it was, now stood on the pillar directly across from him. Kai didn't want to look closely. In movies it was always the curious ones that got killed. But he really was curious...

He shuddered involuntarily, then raised his eyes to the thing. Silhouetted against the moonlight, the thing carved a thin tall frame. His first thought was "ITS A GHOST!" but seeing as how the thing's shadow was on the grass, he dispelled that thought. He squinted trying to see its' face, cursing his mind for forgetting to put in his contact lens. The hair on the creature's head was oddly familiar though. Who wouldn't recognize that rainbow colored hair.

"Um...sorry for er...trespassing...But I have no idea where I'm going." He said timidly.

* * *

The demon was taken aback by the man's sudden girlish scream. One second ago he was thinking highly of this human for not screaming like a child. And he's just been proven wrong. The demon simply stared at the man for a few minutes before bursting out in laughter.

"Y-you s-scream like a five year old," he guffawed, falling on his back on the boulder as he clutched his stomach. The man didn't reply, probably embarrassed at his outburst.

The demon wiped away a tear he'd squeezed out in his mirth. He decided he wants a closer look at this interesting subject of a human. He leapt down from the boulder once more, landing right in front of the man in a strange crouch. Standing straight up again, he flipped the polychromatic hair out of his eyes and squinted at the human in curiosity, whose face had an expression the demon didn't expect. Recognition.

* * *

"MIYAVI!" Kai yelled all trace of fear gone from his system. Somehow he was so glad to see his friend, he was willing to forgive him for calling him a five year old. Kai was a very forgiving person. In a fit of sudden happiness and relief, he threw his arms around Miyavi's neck, thumping his back in what Reita always claimed was a manly hug.

The demon's eyes widened as his body stiffened from the human's touch. Nobody dared touch him, much less actually hold him in such a strange embrace. On top of that, this man was patting his back for some reason. Miyavi? Who is that? The demon wasn't even sure if it was a name. Or is it a form of greeting from where the human's from? Either way, the man didn't seem to have bad intentions. Why not humor him?

"Miyavi!" the demon replied merrily, returning his hug and making sure that it's ridiculously fierce. He thought he heard a slight yelp as the man was startled by his sudden embrace.

"Dude! You're smothering me here!" Kai struggled out of his overly enthusiastic embrace. To think he would have gotten used to Miyavi's over enthusiasm and his games by now. He was still glad to see him though.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he began then remembering the reason he was in this weird situation, added "Did you happen to see Reita and Uruha? The idiots went missing and we couldn't find them so we had to cancel our show." He blinked up at the taller man's face. Maybe it was just his imagination but somehow his friend looked a little different. He couldn't tell what it was though.

* * *

The demon tried to keep up his facade. It seems like the human believes he knows him. He furrowed his brows, wondering if this really was human. He wasn't talking like any human he knows, using strange words like 'dude'. But one name in his babble piqued the demon's interest. Reita huh... Is he talking about Lord Rei? The other name, however, was unfamiliar.

"I... too am here to search for Reika and Ubu... ka..." the demon said, realizing that he'd already forgotten the names the human had said. He was known for having an incredibly short attention span, but really, he needs to train himself to be more focused!

* * *

That gave him pause. Kai knew Miyavi was a less than reliable source of information but he was being stranger than usual. Where did he get 'Reika' and 'Ubuka' from anyway. Come to think of it, Kai hadn't really noticed until now that he had one heck of a weird outfit. He seem to be wearing some dark material cloth that meld to his skin and complete with a dark cloak held together by a small brooch in the shape of a skull distorted in a scream.

"Erm...are you alright? You didn't...like hit your head somewhere did you? Because if you did please tell me now I wouldn't abandon you for being insane. I'll still be your friend. I promise."

* * *

Friends? The demon's face lit up in a devilish leer. The human was genuinely concerned about him. Now is probably the time to rattle his brain a bit. The demon backed away from the man, moving his cloak in a loud swoosh followed by a powerful gush of wind cascading between them. Ah, he loved how the wind listens to his every movement.

"I'm perfectly fine," the demon replied to the man's question, making sure he can see that sinister grin plastered across his face. He was so enthusiastic to see how this human would react next. His eyes darkened slowly in a malicious shade of crimson, reflecting his excitement. Now you've seen a little bit of who I am, the demon mused, would he still insist I'm his friend?

* * *

Kai wished he was safely in bed, maybe cuddling into his numerous pillows. Miyavi seem to have really lost his mind. Kai thought he had lost his as well only awhile ago. Miyavi swished his cloak around as if it was meant to be an evil action. Judging by the creepy grin on his face, it was probably the intent. Coincidently the wind picked up as he moved. Kai didn't want to admit it but he was a tiny bit afraid of his friend by then. Insane people were dangerous. He thought he saw a glint of red in his eyes. He chalked it up to his tired mind. Its been over worked for the day.

"Come on Miyavi, I'm kinda really tired and beyond confused. I seriously don't know where the hell I am. Can you just take me back to the hotel? I saw this Hermes dude. He thinks hes the Greek god. Anyway he said something about meeting someone who can help me if I go this way. Any ideas?"

* * *

Right, I'm bored with him now; the demon thought to himself, his mood swings kicking in once again. So Miyavi is supposed to be his name it seems, and not a greeting. This human was beyond hopeless. Why does he keep thinking they're friends? He has never met him before.

"You bore me now," the demon voiced his thoughts exasperatedly, "You stopped being entertaining and you're beginning to aggravate me."

He circled the man slowly in a peculiar romp, scrutinizing him tediously. "First and foremost... I take pride in honesty. Yes, earlier I was lying to you. But that's all the more reason to be proud when I'm genuinely honest. So, I'll explain this to you, human. My name is not Miyavi. It is Ishitaka. Remember that because I dislike repeating myself," the demon said fluidly as he moved around the man, not giving him time to respond, "Secondly, I do not know this... Reiva and Ushuba or whatever persons. Finally! Hermes does not think he is the Greek God. He IS the Greek God."

The demon Ishitaka had ended up face to face with the confused human again. He crouched forward, bending slightly down to the human's height, so that their faces were merely inches apart. His dark red eyes gleaming in the moonlight, Ishitaka asked conclusively in a slight sneer, "Do you understand?"

* * *

Once again Kai was overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to cry. Only this time, tears sprung to his eyes. This was his friend, who not only thought Kai was boring but was calling himself 'Ishitaka'. Even worse, the eyes peering at back at him were red, as if blood has spilled on his pupils. He desperately wished Ruki or Aoi had come with him. Maybe they could deal with this better than he could. He was completely at a loss as to how respond.

"I just want to go home." He said sadly, sagging to the soft grassy ground. He was trying his hardest not to let his tears fall.

* * *

The demon could do nothing but blink at the human in front of him whose eyes were now watery with tears. He was on the verge of crying. It was very adorable and was making him guilty. Being able to bring guilt into a demon's mind is a formidable feat indeed.

"You're like a 5 year old!" Ishitaka repeated heartily, laughing at the depressed man's face, the only way he knows how to deal with difficult situations.

"Very well!" the demon continued rapidly, earnestly putting his hand on the man's head and patting it, "From now on I shall dub you my younger brother! Your sadness amuses me. You shall follow me wherever I go and cry when I'm bored. How does that sound?"

When the man made no reply and just stared back at him strangely, Ishitaka added, "I may sound like I'm asking you politely, but in truth this is an order you have no right to refuse."

* * *

"Ok." Kai mumbled miserably. He didn't exactly want to be Miyavi's...no Ishitaka's younger brother and cry to amuse him but at least it was a familiar face. The thought of being his little brother was a little disturbing to say the least. The hand continued to pat his hair as if he was some kind of a pet, then again...Kai was kneeling in front of the man so who can blame him for treating him like one.

"Could you find Reita as well?" he asked, he couldn't help pouting.

* * *

The demon was very pleased with the man's consent to his order. It seems like he has been able to cheer him up.

"Reita?" Ishitaka asked perplexedly, letting go of the man's hair now to put his hand on his chin in deep thought, "Like I said, I do not know this man. Do you perhaps mean Lord Rei?"

This was the second time he had heard 'Lord Rei'. Kai just refused to believe that its Reita. But seeing as how similar the names were it couldn't hurt to find out who this Lord Rei was. Or Maybe it really was Reita who thought it'd be fun to makeup names...like Miyavi.

Kai got up from his kneeling position, dusting off dead leaves from his pants. "Maybe it is Lord...Rei. So can you...find him?"

* * *

Ishitaka grinned at the human. "I am Ishitaka, the demon who calls the fearful Cursed-Stone Sanctum home! One wave of my hand can make thousands cower in terror before me! One look from my eyes of vermillion can instill madness beyond madness into the most brilliant minds of the universe! So can I find Lord Rei? Or can't I? What do you reckon?"

The man just stared at him, a slightly awed look in his eyes. It didn't seem like he was admiring Ishitaka's conquests, but more like he's concerned of his mental health. It irritated the demon. Looks like he needs to explain and get straight to the point with this human.

"The answer is yes," the demon says monotonously in defeat, "Yes I can find Lord Rei."


	6. Chapter 6

A gentle breeze swept across the ramparts where Kiera stood, looking through the line of soldiers. She was currently preoccupied selecting men for the King's guard. Due to Reita's timely arrival the night before, she had not been coerced into being a nursery maid for Uruha. She inspected the soldier in front of her with a critical eye. The man was lean and tall...but too youthful. She needed men of experience to guard the King.

"Marshal!" one of her generals called, "The scouts have returned." She acknowledged him.

"The three in the back. Send them for training and give them the uniforms." She ordered him. Kiera left him to carry out the order. She descended the stairs leading to her office. 2 filthy looking men stood on her previously white rug in the office. She smiled unconsciously seeing the other occupants of the room. Reita sat in what was rightfully her seat behind the oak carved table. Uruha appeared to be taking an interest in the decor of the room while occasionally glancing at the other men.

"Where have you been? You left me to suffer boredom on my own." Reita said sounding like spoiled brat.

"I was attending to my duties." A servant appeared unclasping the cloak from her shoulders.

"What news?" she addressed the 2 dirty men.

"We managed to track the rebels. They're heading south, my Lady." One reported.

"It seemed like they're heading towards the fortress of Dendrial." The other one added.

"How many did you see?"

"Just the 4 of them. One of them is injured."

Kiera nodded, "You have done well. You may go."

"That doesn't sound like good news." said Reita, getting off the seat to put his arm around her. "You should keep a shadow on them."

"I plan to." She agreed, examining the map that lay of the table. When she looked up, she found herself staring into the eyes of Uruha.

* * *

Uruha fixated his eyes on Kiera's, feeling left out and ignored as she does her daily duties. Of course, he understood that she was someone with responsibilites in this world but somehow he found himself feeling lonely without her attention. Uruha shot a short glare in Reita's direction. She has time for him though, doesn't she? And why is he being so friendly with her? But he should just leave the matter alone. He barely knows her and it's really none of his business...

"Kiera," Uruha said, his brain and mouth not working together apparently, "What is your relationship with Reita?"

A silent pause enveloped the room before Reita burst out laughing. "Yes, Kiki, what is our relationship? We've made Uruha jealous."

"I'm not!" Uruha retorted in embarrassment, feeling the blush creep up his face. Seeing Kiera's surprised expression towards his question, he found himself unable to meet her eyes. He averted them, and in a pout said softly, "I'm not jealous" Immediately after he'd said those words, Uruha realized... that he was indeed very jealous.

* * *

Kiera was at a loss for words. What did Reita mean they've made Uruha jealous? A pretty blush decorated his face. Should she tell him? She looked to Reita, but he was grinning like a fool. Sometimes she wondered how the man could present an intimidating presence.

"Lord Rei and I share a...past. Forgive me, I had not thought our friendship would upset you. It was not my intention to appear as though I am stealing your friend."

Uruha turned back to Kiera. She looked truly apologetic. Reita, on the other hand, was still snickering. They share a past? Uruha's mind was filled with some random images...

**"Oh, Lord Rei," Kiera in his mind says, and for some reason she's wearing a very pretty evening gown, hugging Reita with tears in her eyes, "I love you! You have to believe me! How could you leave me? We should've been together forever!" Reita laughed evilly and pushed her away.**

Uruha took a quick look at the two of them again. No that can't be it. That's way too whiny for Kiera's character. Perhaps...

**"Kiera!" Reita begged, tears in his eyes and kneeling, "You're all I have! You can't leave me! You said I was the only man you'll ever care about!" Kiera smirked at him. "No, Reita. Uruha is the one I-"**

Uruha cleared his throat very loudly, aware that his face is now starting to resemble a tomato from his blushing. What is wrong with him? Has this world accelerated his madness and it's making him imagine strange things?

"What kind of past?" Uruha asked Kiera straightly, not able to handle the suspense any longer.

* * *

Kiera sighed. She did not enjoy telling people that particular story.

"Lord Rei once saved something very precious to me." She spoke softly.

"You can't do that! Don't leave out important details." Reita urged. She sent him a death glare. She felt uncomfortable under Uruha's gaze.

"He...saved my cat from drowning." Kiera finally admitted.

* * *

Uruha processed the information he had just received from Kiera... Reita saved her cat?  
After a few seconds, he couldn't control his relief and laughter. "Th-that's," he stammered, "So adorable!"

Reita joined his laughter, "Isn't it isn't it?"

Uruha could sense Kiera's discomfort but decided to push it. "What's the cat's name?" he asked slyly.  
Reita answered it for him, "It's Kiki!"

* * *

She narrowed her eyes at the two's amusement at her expense. Kiera was extremely tempted to stab them with her swords...if only Reita wasn't an important subject of the King.

"Why are they laughing? I want to laugh too." Came Takeru's voice directly behind her. If she hadn't gotten used to the demon's love for appearing unannounced she would have ended up beheading him a long time ago. Accidentally of course. It almost came to that once. She cringed at the memory. The little demon had sulked for days refusing to perform his duties until Kiera offered him a sack of sweets.

At the sound of the demon's voice, Reita's mirth turned silent. He glared at him. Kiera thanked Takeru silently for relieving her discomfort.

"What is it?" Kiera asked.

"Thought you might want to know...Ishitaka is here."

Her heart sank. Was it too much to hope for an uneventful day.

"Warn the King and Ieros Victoria."

* * *

Uruha cringed at the demon Takeru's sudden appearance near them. He seemed to like doing that, shocking people. Reita's hatred for Takeru was very apparent. Uruha wondered what he could have done for Reita to be so irritated... It was rare for Reita to be angry.

But that's not what he should be thinking about now. The air in the room had changed dramatically with the mention of that name. Ishitaka. Who is that? Even for a demon like Takeru himself, it was like saying that name made him slightly nervous. Uruha saw a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Damn it," Reita cursed, turning grim, "What is he doing here?"

Guards poured into the hall from all directions, panic written across their faces. "Marshal! It's I-ishitaka! He's at our gates! Your orders, please!" they cried out.

* * *

It was chaos. Her men were in a state of panic. Kiera was partly annoyed that the trained soldiers were now running around like a bunch of headless chickens but a demon like Ishitaka tend to cause such kinds of reactions. She sent a look at Reita with Uruha close by. She was well aware of Reita's hatred against Ishitaka. She had never questioned the reason though. It was not her place.

"Lord Rei, I would ask that you do not interfere." She said firmly. Obviously reluctant, he accented. Kiera climbed up some steps lending her height to address her men.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. This seemed to put a stop on the chaos. "You are soldiers of the King. Have you no shame to show such fear in the face of one demon? Gather your courage."

"Open the gates. I will meet him." She ordered, "Let us hope he is in good humour." She added quietly to herself.

Reita came towards her as she made towards the gates. "I will come with."

"I cannot risk you angering him, my Lord."

"I won't. I swear it. I want to know why he has come."

Kiera studied his face. He could be as stubborn as a mule if he wished and she did not have the time to argue with him.

"If you must." She consented.

* * *

"Hey I want to come too!" Uruha yelled, as they all seemed to have forgotten him. For some reason, he was immensely determined to see this demon. It was like he was being drawn to him.

Reita looked worried but appears to be on Uruha's side, "Alright," he said. Kiera didn't like this one bit though. Reita seemed to know what Kiera was about to say so he told her instead, "He needs to meet Ishitaka."

Uruha gulped. What kind of demon is Ishitaka for everyone to get so riled about him? "Is... Ishitaka that powerful?" Uruha asked fearfully.

Reita didn't answer his question. But he did reply with something else that didn't settle Uruha's mind one bit, "He can't be trusted. No matter what he says, no matter who YOU think he is... remember that."

* * *

Kiera led a handful of soldiers with Reita and Uruha right behind her. Truth be told, she did not want Uruha anywhere near the demon they were about to face. He was as defenceless as a flower. Even some flowers have defence mechanisms. By order of the King, Uruha was her responsibility. Kiera would hate her charge to be shot by a bolt of lightning. Reita's presence did not ease her either.

Ishitaka, the most powerful demon in existence stood in his trade mark stance, waving up to the guards on the gate tower who looked down at him fearfully. She had given strict orders for them to keep their arrows aimed at him. She eyed him cautiously. He had no weapon on him...but he did not need one. Her grip tightened on the swords, ready to attack at the slightest provocation. She could feel a storm coming. Ishitaka did not show up at their gates often, it worried her why he has come.

As they got close to the demon, Kiera noticed a shadow lurking behind him.

"He's not alone. Be ready to attack upon my word." She told her men quietly. She could feel their tension. The sound of their weapons leaving their sheath reassured her a little.

* * *

Uruha couldn't believe his eyes and yet somehow, he wasn't surprised. Of course, most of the people he's seen in this world had been his friends. Why wouldn't Ishitaka be his friend? This was Miyavi, the only hyperactive and insane person he dared call his friend and yet here he was, being feared by everyone in the vicinity.

The demon Ishitaka walked casually towards them, ignoring all the weapons pointed in his direction. He looked cheerful and nonchalant about his predicament, as if this was something that happened every day. Uruha had always wondered what it would be like if Miyavi's craziness got too out of hand. Ishitaka was like the living embodiment of that version of Miyavi.

"Reita," Uruha breathed, stating the obvious, "It's Miyavi."

"No it's not," Reita hissed back, the hatred apparent in his voice, "not anymore. Miyavi died inside that demon long ago."

Uruha didn't understand completely, but he thought he had some idea. It was like Shou and the others... losing themselves slowly in this world. With Shou, Uruha had still been able to sense his friend inside that murderous body, even if that presence was very small. But even from this distance, staring at Ishitaka's form wrapped in a strange black cloak, a demonic whisper of a wind following his every movement, Uruha knew Reita was right. He found himself frightened at the prospect of turning out like that.

"Pardon the intrusion, everybody!" Ishitaka said in singsong, his voice echoing in the silence of his arrival, "My, isn't this a lovely evening? You must've been having a wonderful time before you had to welcome me! I am terribly sorry for ruining your night! Ah, actually no I'm not. I'm just saying that for politeness' sake."

In the shock of Ishitaka's resemblance to Miyavi, Uruha had forgotten the quivering man behind him. Once again, this person was very familiar... Uruha craned his neck to see who it was.

No way...he thought to himself as he realized who it is. Kai! Without carefully considering his actions, Uruha darted past Reita and Kiera in front of him, charging straight to Ishitaka.

* * *

Kiera growled in pure irritation. Uruha charged past them without warning. Kiera had no choice but to dart after him.

"Uruha stop!" she heard Reita yell. Before she managed to reach him however, the demon had intercepted. Fearing for his safety, Kiera wrapped her arms around Uruha's torso physically pulling him back into her.

"Do not be foolish!" she hissed into his ear. She switched their positions so that she was facing the demon instead with Uruha safely behind her. She'll kill Uruha later.

* * *

Uruha's heart had a mind of its own, picking up speed and it was making it hard for him to breathe. Was it because of his excitement to meet Kai or was it because Kiera was hugging him? As Uruha felt his face redden, he was sure that it was the latter.

"Sorry Kiera," Uruha said, moved by her concern for him. She may act like she's angry all the time but Uruha somehow felt that she cared for him a bit, and it made him happy.

"What's this, what's this?" Ishitaka giggled, walking towards the two of them in a strange slouched manner, "How interesting! You're the first person to see me and run TOWARDS me!" Ishitaka pointed to Uruha.

"But you let a woman protect you? So you're both dull AND weak?" he continued, snickering, his red eyes darkening. Uruha felt both his anger and fear rise as Ishitaka stared at him.

"What will you do if I did something like..." Ishitaka drawled, his pointing finger now moved onto Kiera, "This?"

Suddenly, he cast his hand to the right towards the castle walls, what seems to be a simple little movement. An incredibly strong gust of wind followed his action and in a few seconds, with an anguished groan, Kiera was sent flying, her back crashing onto the bricks in a loud crunch.

"KIERA!" Uruha screamed, running towards her as fast as he could, only panic for her safety in his head.

"Oh," Ishitaka said, "Whoopsy! That was not my fault!" He laughed maniacally, using his other hand to point at the finger he'd just used to fling Kiera, "My finger has a mind of his own, see. Sometimes he does not listen to me at all!" In a childish pout, Ishitaka stared at his hand, "You're a bad finger."

Uruha stared back at him, wrapping injured Kiera in his arms. This guy... is insane. He's genuinely, actually, clinically insane. It made him all the more frightening, in a twisted mindless way. Uruha felt tears threaten in his eyes as he looked at Kiera. "Sorry, Kiera, it's all my fault," he apologized, biting his lip in guilt.

* * *

Pain exploded in her back. The crash had knocked the wind out of her lungs. In any other situation she would have given into her anger but somehow being enveloped in Uruha's embrace and seeing his concerned teary eyes, the anger relented.

"Its alright." She told him. Ignoring the pain she pushed away from Uruha although admittedly she did not really want to. She couldn't just stay there though, Reita might do something in a fit of rage and that other person behind Ishitaka was an unknown threat.

* * *

Through all this, Kai felt a bit left out and seriously confused. Not that he's complaining. When the guards on the towers had first seen them, they had really freaked out. Making Kai freak out in turn. Then all of a sudden they started pointing arrow at them. He knew he was being a coward but this was all too weird so he chose to hide behind Ishitaka. Although he had to say he didn't really feel safe behind him. His mentally challenged friend would probably just dance away.

At first, when the group had approached them, because of his horrid vision he could not make out their faces. All he knew was that leader was definitely female. The two following behind her seemed really familiar. In fact, he had the nagging suspicion that these two were exactly the ones he had been looking for. His suspicions were confirmed not long after. And that was when all hell seems to break loose. At least he thought so.

His relief at seeing his friends was short lived. Just as he was about to run to them and hug them to death, Uruha ran pass the woman right towards Ishitaka. Kai would have welcomed with open arms too if Uruha actually reached him. He watched Uruha's face turn red when the woman's arms wrapped around him. Then Ishitaka went into psycho mode. Kai was actually beginning to be a little creeped out by him. He stealthily stepped away from Ishitaka. If they all started fighting, he at least wanted to be where his other seemingly sane friends were. Also he didn't want to be shot down by the arrows.

"You're not welcome here, demon!" he heard Reita speak. Kai was taken aback by the hatred in his voice, it completely stunned him. Not only had Kai never heard Reita speak in such a tone, he had never known of any disputes between him and Miyavi. Reita's words were obviously directed at Ishitaka. He was so focused on Ishitaka, he did not seem to notice Kai at all. That was when Kai realized what Reita was holding that caused his stomach to drop several feet; a very dangerous looking sword. He wanted to cry. What was happening? This didn't feel like it was the product of him losing his mind.

"Reita! Uruha! Its me. I'm this close to crying my eyes out. You guys have to stop all this crap." he voiced out after a slight hesitation, "Seriously. I'm so confused, its physically tiring."

"K-Kai?" Reita had finally noticed him behind Ishitaka. He looked absolutely appalled, "You're not supposed to be here." His expression darkened. "You're not supposed to be with that monster either."

* * *

Uruha was both happy and unhappy that Kai was here. He was happy because now he's finally found someone who is in the same boat with him that he can relate to, and unhappy because Kai might have to go through the same hardships Uruha had... and Kai is a very kind and sensitive person. What would he feel towards the changed personalities of Shou and Miyavi?

But before anyone could continue with the confusion, the demon Takeru had stepped forward. "Ieros Victoria!" he said excitedly, his eyes glittering with anticipation, "She's coming!"

The atmosphere changed as soon as he uttered those words. Well, it changed for everyone except Uruha and Kai. Uruha didn't know who that was but once again, it must be someone troublesome. Even Ishitaka didn't look pleased. "I wonder if she came to see me?" he said to no one in particular. He turned to Kai, ridiculously thinking that he has the answer, "Do you think that is her intention, little brother?"

Uruha raised his eyebrows. Little... brother? Thankfully Kai seemed just as surprised as Uruha at the role Ishitaka had given him.

Reita heaved a sigh, putting his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. Uruha wasn't sure if he's relieved or nervous. "R-reita," Uruha asked him, "This Victoria person... isn't like Miya-... I mean Ishitaka... is she?"

* * *

Kiera had been studying this Kai person behind Ishitaka. Obviously he was familiar with both Reita and Uruha. She was unsure about him, seeing as how he is the demon's companion. It was about time she asserted her control over the situation.

"She's not a demon, if thats what you're asking." She answered before Reita could, then turning to her Ishitaka, "I did not appreciate that show of power, demon. Why have you come?"

"Yes. That be a good question, Marshal." Came the voice of Ieros Victoria. Kiera turned back to see her soldiers part to make way for her. Kiera bowed respectfully though her injured back protested at the action, her actions followed by all the soldiers and Reita. The only ones who did not were the new comers and Uruha. She sent a death glare at Uruha, hoping he got her silent message to bow.

Ieros Victoria had appeared amongst them. Uruha was too busy being shocked and awed at both her sudden arrival and her beauty that he could only stare like an idiot until Kiera had shot him a scary look. Fumbling, Uruha bowed too, and although he was no longer staring at her, her image was stuck in his head. She had a very magical and almost regal aura about her. Her long black hair was like silk, her fair skin was like moonlight... and her eyes was what he noticed the most. They shimmered an ethereal violet shine that was beautiful yet domineering at the same time. Silence rang across the space, even the talkative Ishitaka had a distrustful expression on his face but remained without uttering a word.

* * *

Kai gawked at the lady. There was something so ethereal about her beauty. She was dressed exactly the opposite of the military lady, her dress flowed like liquid with her every move. She was surreal. Her purple eyes shifted from Ishitaka to him. Instinctively he grinned at her, showing his dimples. She did not return it though, making him feel like a complete idiot.

"It is unseemly to be arguing outside the gates. Marshal Kiera, please escort them to the throne room. The King awaits." She spoke. With a blink of an eye, she was gone. He looked around in shock. Did she just disappear?

"I shall escort you and your friend to the King. I suggest you keep your tricks to yourself, demon." the military lady said, sheathing her swords. She looked directly at Kai, "If you dare to make one wrong move and I will not hesitate to cut you where you stand."

Kai felt a shiver of fear. She looked like she meant every word.

"Ok." He managed to squeak. He looked helplessly at Reita and Uruha. He doubted much help would be coming from Reita, he seemed so intent on glaring at Ishitaka. His only ally would be Uruha. He was doomed. Uruha was the least reliable person.

* * *

The demon Ishitaka scowled at the situation. He disliked the Nerieh. Whenever they come, they act like they are the superior ones and talk to him like he's scum. Besides, he was getting bored with the situation too. It looks like they are going to discuss some serious things now and he certainly doesn't wish to listen to their tedious babble.

"I'm so exhausted," Ishitaka voiced out, pouting, "Everybody looks so strict today. It's nowhere near fun for me. I have to do something about this!" He smirked, seeing everyone's attention focused on him. They probably think he's about to wreak havoc like he always does whenever things don't turn out 'fun' for him. But once in a while, it can be liberating to let the poor lowly humans bathe in their relief.

Ishitaka laughed loudly, "Don't you worry! I'm not going to do anything to you! I was merely being a good person today, helping this poor man here find his path! Also from now onwards, he's my younger brother." He gestured towards the man he'd met earlier. "Now that he's in the company of such trustworthy and able people, I shall rest easy and be on my way." Hmm, didn't someone from this group of humans utter his name earlier? It was a fairly short name too... but he couldn't remember it. He wasn't particularly paying attention, after all.

Ishitaka darted towards his 'little brother', who visibly flinched in shock at his sudden approach. Ignoring it, the demon put his hands on the man's shoulders, "So dear... uh... Kee...Ko...Kroi... uh whatever your name is... big brother will be going now. Ah nonetheless! Since you did promise me to cry for me whenever I feel bored, we WILL be meeting again."

He planned to put a spell on him. It would be something that enabled the demon to drag him back from wherever he is back to Ishitaka. Without warning, he planted a kiss on the human's cheek. A tiny gust of wind left Ishitaka's lips to fulfil a magic hex that would ensure him tied to the demon as a primary source of entertainment whenever Ishitaka needed. When the demon was sure the magic has been done, he backed off, very aware that the human in front of him has tensed up. He could've turned into a statue at some point, because his facial expression was also frozen in a state of complete surprise.

Ishitaka could've simply done the spell in an orthodox manner, with just a flick of his finger. But then he wouldn't have been able to see that wonderful look of horror on his face. Or on everyone else's for that matter. Completely worth it.

"Well then," Ishitaka said playfully, as if nothing had happened, "Until we meet again!"

With a swish of his cloak, the demon made himself disappear.

* * *

Kai felt blood rush to his cheeks. Why? Why did he have to kiss him! And in front of people too! He was beyond embarrassed. The lady had a look of pure shock on her face. He looked away in embarrassment. He heard a giggle extremely close to his side. It was that little person who had announced Victoria. How did he get so close?

"You're all red." The little person said as if it was his job to report everyone's business.

"Get away from him, demon." he heard Reita growl. Kai turned a confused face at him. Demon? The said demon pouted cutely.

"Enough. We can all calm down now that Ishitaka is gone." The lady said, "Come. We should not keep the King waiting."

With that, she turned striding back towards the humongous gates. The pack of soldiers immediately surrounded him their swords pointed dangerously at him. Uruha gave him a sympathetic look.

"Move." One of the guards hissed. He didn't really have a choice, did he?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having some personal issues so I couldn't update.

I hope there are readers. My co-author and I have actually finished this story. We're already starting a new one...filled with hot guys and a modern setting.

And it's not in the RP format so it'll be much more novel like. Well then...onwards to the story!

* * *

King Sondalle was wrapped in a luxurious fur cloak and the hilt of his sword peeked out. Kiera hid a smile. So the King had felt uneasy at the unexpected appearance of Ishitaka as well.

"Did you not say Ishitaka was here, Kiera?" he questioned, scanning the group that was trailing behind her.

"He left soon after Ieros Victoria, your Majesty. Perhaps she caused him discomfort."

"I suppose we should be thankful to you then Ieros Victoria." Ieros Victoria seated on the gold gilded chair on his right smiled serenely at him.

"I seek no thanks, your Grace."

"Kiera, I'm starting to think you enjoy presenting me with men. Who might it be that you bring to my court this day?"

"Ishitaka left him, Sire. Perhaps Lord Rei can better answer for his identity."

Kiera gestured for her soldiers to bring the man forward. The man looked utterly lost. She was involuntarily reminded of Uruha when he had first set foot in that very room. She stole a quick glance at Uruha. Irritation exploded in her chest, he was staring up at Ieros Victoria as though she was the sole being in the room. She looked away, trying to soothe her sudden irrational anger.

Reita stepped forward, "He is a friend of mine, your Majesty. I know not how he came to be here."

"Then you can ascertain that he is of no threat to us?"

"He is the most gentle soul."

The King relaxed into his throne. "What do we call you?" he asked the man. Kiera caught a slight movement of his finger, a silent message to her. She indicated for the soldiers surrounding the man to back away. With his guards gone, the man breathed in relief.

"Its Kai." he answered, his voice shaky. The King nodded.

"Lord Rei, is this the last of your friends? My castle is getting too crowded with them." the king said, good humouredly.

"I sure hope so, your Majesty." Reita laughed.

Kiera sensed the meeting had come to an end. "Sire, I must speak with you and Ieros Victoria." She said.

The king nodded while Ieros Victoria seemed thoughtful.

"I think it wise if we move to a more private location, my Lord." Ieros Victoria suggested.

"Perhaps Lord Rei and his friends would like to join as well."

Kiera wanted to object but she kept her silence. She was still mildly annoyed with Uruha. She walked from the throne room following in the King and Ieros Victoria's shadow. She knew she was being childish but when Uruha met her eyes at the entrance she ignored him.

* * *

Uruha stared confusedly at Kiera as the group walked down the corridor. There are many things going on right now and Uruha knew he should be concerned about something else but he couldn't let go of Kiera from his mind. She seemed angry about something. He's quite adept at sensing when a friend is infuriated and Kiera was sending fumes in his direction. It confused him, seeing as how she wasn't really his friend. After all, they haven't even been together for a full day. But somehow there was this connection. Was she mad because of his meddling earlier? Ishitaka did throw her against a wall literally because of him... maybe he should apologize again. The two of them were at the very end of the group so perhaps he could sneak in a conversation without the rest noticing.

"Kiera," Uruha whispered to her, afraid that if he was loud in the presence of Ieros Victoria and the King, he'd be in trouble. It may be just his imagination... but she seemed to be walking faster. Not missing a beat, Uruha picked up his pace but the distance between them did not shorten. "Kiera!" Uruha hissed, now extending his hand to touch her shoulder. He's certain he touched her but she ignored him completely.

Uruha's temper hadn't been the most stable ever since he got thrown into this world. He wasn't normally impatient but this time he couldn't let it slide. Brusquely, Uruha sped up and put a sturdy hand on Kiera's shoulder, forcefully stopping Kiera's walking.

* * *

Kiera wanted to punch something rather badly at the moment. Uruha's persistence was grating on her nerves. She forced herself from slapping away his hands.

"Is there a reason for this?" she hissed, supporting a full blown glare.

Kiera's sudden hostility took Uruha by surprise and he let go of her shoulder at once as if her eyes had just electrocuted him.

* * *

"Um..." Uruha stuttered, feeling dumb for not having considered what he was going to say,

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that." Uruha stared into her harsh glare, trying to show her his sincerity.

She didn't want to admit that something melted in her chest at his sincerity. Mentally berating herself for the momentary weakness, she took a breath.

"Rest your concerns, Uruha." She said, glancing at the others, "We should not trail behind."

* * *

Kai felt as if he was in a trance. He was strangely aware of the two obviously important ladies. The one behind them, who Uruha kept calling Kiera made him of think of thunderstorms. Why was Uruha all familiar with her anyway? He'll have to ask him later. Kai blinked. He had been following Ieros Victoria blindly like a dog on a leash. He cleared his throat at the realization. He was the Gazette's leader, not a little dog. He looked back at his band mates. Reita gave him a dorky grin but Uruha legged behind apparently harassing Kiera. He spared a moment to worry for Uruha's safety; the lady looked like she wanted to bash his head into the wall.

"Don't worry. She won't kill him." he heard Reita say.

"I hope not. It would be really awkward to explain to the others."

Kai turned back, just in time to avoid colliding into the King's back. Ieros Victoria gave him a pointed look. Was it supposed to say something? Kai wondered.

"No one is to disturb us." The king announced to the guards stationed on either side of the wide oak door.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Unless, its urgent." He heard Kiera add. Kai winced when the guards slammed their gauntleted hands to their chests in a salute. That must hurt.

"Yes, Marshal"

The door shut with a loud bang behind Kiera. He had no clue what the room is for. It seemed like a smaller version of the room they were in before. There was an exact replica of the throne there as well. Kai stared around in wonder. The King seated himself there comfortably. Ieros Victoria stood at his left. Her violet eyes suddenly focused on Kai. The look in her eyes made him nervous. It felt as if she could see his darkest secret and every indecent thing he has ever done. He broke off the strange eye contact. He felt lost all of a sudden. He shuffled towards Uruha who seemed to be eyeing Kiera with a frown on his face.

* * *

Uruha started to feel the air in the room get heavier signalling a serious discussion that's about to take place. He probably shouldn't be thinking too much about Kiera. He really didn't know her that well and he couldn't understand why he was so hung up about it.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Kai looking at him with concern. "I'm ok," Uruha mouthed, knowing that Kai was asking if he's fine with just his eyes. Ah Uruha had missed the occasional slightly telepathic communications their band shared.

"Ieros Victoria," said King Sondalle, his abruptly stern voice startling Uruha a bit, "If you might be so kind as to tell us the reason behind your visit."

The two strangers in the room had been her point of scrutiny for some time now. It was the latest arrival that puzzled her. He was not meant to be here. She knew by just a glance that he possessed little to no ability at all to Travel. The blond one, Uruha as he is called, on the other hand. She had been anticipating his arrival. In fact her clan had been preparing for it. They had all assumed he would come to them. It had been quite a shock to hear the news that it was Kiera who found him a mere distance from her. Kiera possessed no power and yet she seemed to attract those with formidable abilities to her. Perhaps it was safe to assume she was the one spoken of in the prophecy.

Victoria could see the strong wave of power that enveloped both Uruha and Lord Rei. She would have to call a council meeting among the elders of Nerieh as soon as she got back to the clan. They would have to discuss how best to play the situation.

"Your Grace, I have come to ask your co operation." She focused her whole attention on the King. His brow creased slightly at her words but otherwise gestured her to continue.

"It be most important that Uruha accompany me back to the Nerieh. We must train him for what is to come."

* * *

Uruha leaned in a little bit towards the front, not sure he has heard what Ieros Victoria said correctly. Train him for something? What was he supposed to do? Sit naked underneath a waterfall for three days and find his "inner peace" in order to gain "true power" or something like that? Why does it feel like he has suddenly become the protagonist of a manga?

Uruha let the ridiculous scenario settle in his mind for a while before bursting out laughing. His sudden laughter shocked everyone in the room except Kai who was also laughing along with him. But when they both realized that no one else was laughing... and King Sondalle, Kiera and Ieros Victoria all had looks of murderous intent on their faces, Uruha stopped and cleared his throat nervously.

* * *

"I do not see the humour in this young man. This is a grave matter." Victoria hid her uncertainty behind a mask of serenity.

"Ieros Victoria, I do not enjoy being kept in the dark about the matters of my kingdom. I have no qualms about letting him go however, I wish to know the reason." said the King.

"I would expect nothing less, your Grace. However, I am at the moment not the liberty to indulge your wish." Victoria replied smoothly. She knew the King would not let the matter rest so easily but he must know the Nerieh would not bring harm to his Kingdom. The King seemed thoughtful. Victoria caught the small exchange of glances between the King and his Marshal.

Uruha was about to protest but Reita did it for him.

"I wish to know the reason too, Ieros Victoria," Reita said, stepping in front firmly, the expression on his face serious.

"As do I, Ieros Victoria." Kiera voiced.

Victoria considered her next words carefully. The Oracle had warned the Nerieh of the consequences should the King ever find out about the object of power. If the King should know of it and want it...it would bring war to the lands. Victoria could not risk it; the bloodshed would be too great even before the prophesied events could take place. Perhaps she could cure their curiosity with a half truth.

"The Nerieh seeks only to protect the peace, your Grace. The coming of Uruha had been forewarned to us by the Oracle and thus we have been given the task to train him to use his abilities. I regret I cannot give you the answers that you seek. It is not within my power to do so."

Another exchange of glances between the King and Kiera. Victoria hid a triumphant smile, she had done right.

"Very well, I give you leave to do as you see fit. What say you, Uruha?"

* * *

Uruha couldn't believe this. They were actually serious about him. But there was only one answer to give. One very obvious answer.

"No way," Uruha said in a slight scoff, "I... I wanna go home." He realized he hasn't once uttered this before but he has never felt like he didn't belong this much. He didn't understand what anyone is saying and he had no desire to. He really just wanted to go home.

* * *

Kai had been gaping a little at the very serious sounding conversation taking place. He didn't understand a thing. He had sent Reita a helpless look but ended up being ignored as his friend looked dead serious. When he heard Uruha, all of a sudden the exhaustion and homesickness washed over him.

"I want to go home too." He supported Uruha in a tiny voice. It made him gulp uncomfortably when the violet eyes of Ieros Victoria sharply focused on him.

* * *

Something akin to disappointment slid through Kiera at Uruha's words. The new comer agreed as well. She noted his slumped shoulders. She could not blame them though, perhaps she would feel the same longing for her home if she was stranded in their world.

"If I may, Ieros Victoria." Kiera started. At her accent Kiera continued, "Without his willing consent, it would make whatever training you have planned for him difficult. Though I have not known him long, he is clearly a bull headed man if he wishes." She ignored the indignant reaction from Uruha.

"Ah I have known you long enough, Kiera. Speak your mind." The King said, smiling.

"I merely wished to suggest that Uruha be allowed to consult the Oracle himself, Sire."

"If your Majesty permits, I would gladly accompany him on the journey." Reita added. Uruha seemed like he wanted to protest. Reita intervened before he could.

"I'm sorry, Uruha. You can't just go home yet. Its not possible, the portal stones are kind of like a one way street. If you want to go back, you need to learn how- you know what, its a long complicated thing. I'll tell you in detail later."

* * *

Kai felt somewhat forgotten. He knew he was pouting childishly but he couldn't stop it. How come no one was listening to him? He wanted to go home and sleep. If he sulked to himself the situation wasn't going to improve so he chose to speak out.

"What about me?"

Kiera smiled warmly at him, making him feel slightly better. But the answer he got from Ieros Victoria dragged his mood down again.

"You were not meant to be here."

Way to make someone feel unwanted, he thought sullenly.

"My Lord, perhaps Marshal Kiera speaks true. Allowing him to consult the Oracle would be wise indeed." said Ieros Victoria. Ieros Victoria could hide her thoughts easily but Kiera caught a glimpse of uncertainty flit through her features. That scared her more than if she was facing a thousand monsters alone. If the Nerieh were uncertain, it was not good.

"So be it. Kiera, prepare an honorary guard to bring Uruha to the Oracle. Lord Rei will lead them and Kai, if you wish it, you may accompany them." the King spoke, "In the meantime, Kiera, I entrust Kai to your care."

Kiera felt no reason to object. She bowed. In her mind she was already assembling the honorary guard. It would take days to prepare for their journey. Gifts had to be made for the Oracle. She walked out of the room, deep in thought of the things needed to be done. Until she remembered the King's last command; Kai.

She turned back abruptly. Reita walked between Uruha and Kai, arms slung over their shoulders. She smiled at the comfortable friendship between them.

"I apologize for my lack of manners. I am Keira, Marshal of the King's army." She introduced herself to Kai, smiling slightly. Somehow, he did not affect her like Uruha did. Kai beamed at her, then bowed taking her by surprise.

"I'm Kai. Drummer and leader of the Gazette. Nice to meet you!" he said excitedly. Kiera felt slightly apprehensive at his words.

"I did not take you for a soldier."

Her comment seemed to cause confusion. Reita burst out in a fit of laughter. "No no sweetheart, he's not a soldier. Think of it as a band of musicians. Like hell he can lead soldiers." Kai elbowed him in the guts but otherwise did not negate him. Kiera sensed someone approach them in the hallway.

"Castle is full." came Takeru's voice from behind them. Reita's expression changed rapidly. He glared at the little demon.

"It is the festival of Elaphebolia in 3 days. I'm afraid you would have to share your quarters Uruha, with Kai." She told them by way of explanation. Reita nodded understandingly.

"I forgot about the festival." Then returning his glare to Takeru, "You've done your job. Be gone, demon." he growled. The little demon ignored the fiery glare directed at him.

"Still no reward?" he asked Kiera, big eyes sparkling expectantly. Kiera decided that perhaps this time the little demon deserved his sweets.

"It will be sent to your chamber." Takeru giggled before disappearing.

"I will lead you to your quarters. Clearly you need rest." She directed her words to Kai. She had not meant to ignore Uruha's presence, she was only doing what was expected of her. Besides, her thoughts were brimming with preparations for his journey. Behind her she heard a whispered "What the hell is a Elp- whatever it was?" from Kai.

* * *

Once again, Uruha is being dragged into strange situations against his own will. So they're seeing the Oracle now? He doesn't know what kind of person the Oracle is. Well he's seen The Matrix... but reality isn't as fun as movies. Trinity in the Matrix was nice to Neo. In reality, Uruha has Kiera. She's being bitter about everything and treats him with nothing but hostility. It's understandable if that's the way she behaved with all strangers but she's treating Kai like a guest while he's being treated like an unwanted nuisance!

"Kiera, why are you angry at me all the time?" Uruha stepped right in front of Kiera to block her path, "I've already apologized to you. And I didn't ask to be transported here from those whatever portal stones either. So I'm sorry I'm being a bother to your way of life, but seriously, you've never even smiled at me. You could smile a little bit you know. Like you did for Kai."

* * *

Keira stood frozen to the spot. She had not expected such an outburst from him. Behind them Reita cleared his throat.

"Kiki, I'll show Kai to his room." Giving her a feline grin, he dragged the clearly amused Kai away with him. Left alone with Uruha, Kiera suddenly felt awkward. Well he was right, she had been quiet hostile to him. Perhaps his association with the rebels had grated on her nerves more than she realized. Or perhaps it was the way he affected her.

Kiera sighed, "Forgive me. It was rude of me to treat you thus."

* * *

Uruha raised his eyebrows at her. "That's it?" he pouted, "I'll forgive you if you smile at me." Uruha cheekily grinned at her. He's already forgiven her of course, but he wanted to see her smile. He only caught a glimpse of it when she smiled at Kai but it was so beautiful. It's not fair that Kai got to see it and he didn't.

* * *

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Kiera hoped no one was around to see them or her reputation would be utterly ruined. Who would've thought someone like Uruha can make the great Marshal blush. Then again...he was a very pretty man. It was then that she realized he was standing close, too close. She took a step back, putting distance between them. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to smile a little, she mused.

"If you wish it." she told him. Looking up into his pretty face, she smiled. To her own surprise, it was not a forced smile.

"I shall escort you back to your chamber. There are things that call for my attention."

Side stepping him, Kiera walked briskly down the hall hoping Uruha would follow without further words.

* * *

Uruha froze slightly at Kiera's smile. He had expected it to be very pleasing but instead it made him nervous. He wasn't sure why but he liked that feeling. He is so going to make her smile a lot.

"Yes, my lady," Uruha said in response to Kiera's words, bowing cheekily with a grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Shou was angry. No, angry would be an understatement. He was raging mad. It took a huge effort not to unload his rage on his companions. His anger had not dissipated in the past 2 days, in fact it only worsened when the heavens mocked him with unrelenting rain. The injured Tora trailing at the back of their little group did not help either. He glared back at the said man.

"We should rest here. It is pointless to continue further tonight." Saga suggested, placing a calming hand on Shou. He quickly let the hand fall as if burned by the look Shou sent him.

"I second that. We can barely see 5 feet ahead of us and Tora needs to rest." said Hiroto. He did not seem affected by Shou's obvious bad mood.

"Have you gone out of your bloody minds? Do you really think that bitch would let us go so easily?" Shou growled.

"But there has been no sign of anyone following us." Saga argued calmly. Without warning, Shou's fist collided with his face. The force of his attack sent Saga sprawling on the muddy ground. He smirked at the pained groan that escaped Saga. His anger abated slightly.

"Then you're more stupid than I thought." He spat.

"And you," he directed his glare at Tora, "You're slowing us down. If you can't master your pain then what good are you? You've just worthless."

Silence greeted his words. As though moving in a trance, Hiroto who had been supporting Tora's weight on him, moved away closer to Shou. Leaving Tora to stand hunched, clutching the cloth around his wound protecting it from the harsh rain.

"You don't mean that." Saga protested standing up slowly.

"I do actually. He is no longer of use to me. Even he himself knows that, don't you Tora?" receiving no reply, he smiled at Saga. Anyone with a half a brain could tell it was not made of rainbows and sunshine. Saga looked like he wanted to protest further. Shou made it easy for him.

"If you want to be left behind with him. I can easily help you." He drew his long dagger, to make his intention clear.

* * *

Tora winced from the occasional shots of pain his shoulder was sending to his brain. But even then, Shou's words hurt more. Tora wasn't the type of person to show off his emotions though so he put on the same indifferent mask he always has.

"Saga, let it go," Tora said calmly. He straightened up, pretending not to care about the throbbing discomfort in his shoulder. Saga glared at Shou but he knew better than to argue with him. Shou called all the shots here. Defying him would be like digging your own grave.

* * *

Shou smirked, sheathing his weapon. "I admire your momentary stroke of cleverness." He mocked. His rage was slowly leaving him. Sometimes he loved having his inferiors around.

"Don't die in the open. The vultures can be vicious." He told Tora. Turning his back on the man, he walked away. This time the rain did not bother him so much and his steps aren't heavy with rage. He did not spare another glance nor thought on Tora. He was already planning. Things did not go as it should have. It was all that woman's fault. He wanted his revenge and he was going to get it. It would be even better to throw in Uruha as well, after he fulfilled his purpose of course. They should suffer.

Shou heard his two remaining companions trudging along behind him. Hiroto hummed a familiar tune. Unconsciously, Shou began to sing along.

"Can we please get something to eat here?" the annoying whine of Hiroto grated on his nerves. Shou did not hide his annoyance. They had journeyed throughout the night till mid morning when they had come upon the small settlement. He had not thought of food until the word 'eat' had reminded his stomach that it was empty. He had been busy plotting in his head.

"I'll get the wolves." Saga offered. He shot Saga a suspicious look, but decided he didn't have the guts to do something stupid.

"Fine. We'll be in the tavern." Saga left wordlessly, heading to the farm on the edge of the village. The farmers had been bribed to keep their wolves ready so they can travel the rest of their journey on them. Shou ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Good thing the rain had let up some time ago. With the cloaks and hoods, they would've drawn unwanted attention in that little village.

As the two of them walked towards the only tavern in the village, Shou scanned the place for any signs of soldiers. He relaxed a little seeing none in the area, that doesn't mean there weren't spies around. He placed a pretty smile on his lips and an innocent expression on his face. He was not ignorant of his ability to charm people into complete fools. It was quite easy. Just as Shou reached to enter the tavern, a girl came barrelling straight into his arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The girl said shyly, quickly stepping away from him. Shou hid his thoughts of stabbing the girl a few times to show her he doesn't appreciate people bumping into him. Instead he smiled at her sweetly.

"The fault is my own, fair lady." He told her. He stepped away, making room for her to pass. The girl returned his smile as she left.

"That's almost disgusting." Hiroto commented, cheerfully. Shou ignored him.

It wasn't until the three of them were riding away on the wolves after filling their stomachs with food and Shou reached into his pocket to touch his treasured possession that he realized, it was gone. All he extracted from his pocket was a small ugly carved stone that grinned up at him mockingly. His ring was nowhere to be found. The rage that had possessed him the day before returned in full force.

* * *

Uruha sat in a daze, staring into the roaring fire that lit up the night sky in an enchanting shade of crimson and gold. The day had been tiring indeed but he had to admit he had fun. A strange, otherworldly type of fun that never in his wildest imaginations he thought he could have.

People were circling the huge fire, happily throwing in barley and occasionally singing merry tunes. Children were laughing and running around with their friends and the elderly looked upon them with kind but protective eyes.

Here he was, sitting on a stone bench in the most unusual place he had ever been in filled with people he doesn't know at all, and he felt like he belonged. It scared him a little bit.

"Uruha," a familiar voice called out to him from behind. Uruha turned to see Reita, barley in his hands, approaching him casually. "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" Reita asked, "Look at Kai, he's having fun!"

Uruha's eyes followed Reita's and sure enough Kai was fitting right in, talking fluidly to a group of cute girls who were drinking in his every word with awe on their faces. Uruha couldn't help but smile. Kai may pretend like he's a shy guy with pure intentions and girls just 'naturally' like him. It's a load of crap. Being a 'natural' smooth talker is one of Kai's talents.

Uruha's smile faded, replaced with a slight gasp when his eyes landed on Kiera. She stood, leaning against a pillar and staring into the fire. She wasn't wearing her normal hulking armour anymore. Her hair lay in graceful curls of dark copper, emerging from a beautiful crown of flowers. Amongst the joyful crowd, she wore a distant forlorn look on her face as the fire danced in her eyes. Uruha's swallowed, his hands and feet getting cold despite the warm atmosphere.

"Uruha?" Reita asked, looking at him with concern, "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Uruha replied hurriedly. He got up with new vigor and made his way towards Kiera. Realizing it would be weird and ... embarrassing... to just go up to her and say hi without any reason, Uruha turned back.

"Problem?" questioned Reita, a smile plastered on his face. It seems like he had caught onto Uruha's train of thought.

"Let me borrow some," Uruha mumbled, grabbing the barley from Reita's hands and rushing towards Kiera before Reita could tease him.

Kiera didn't seem to have noticed Uruha, still staring into the fire, her thoughts elsewhere. It was like she walked out of a painting. Uruha wished she would stay like this all the time instead of the unfeminine bulk of metal she always wore.

"K-kiera," Uruha blurted out, "Do you want to th-throw the barley into the fire? W-with me?" Uruha felt his face reddening. Why is he asking this like he's asking her to dance? Is throwing barley even a two-person job?

* * *

Kiera had been reminiscing past times. That was until Uruha asked her to throw the barley together with him. Surely he did not think it required 2 people to do it. She had not seen him for the whole day. Though it was a festival, she had not been able to get into the celebrations until nightfall. She had to oversee the security measures of the castle.

The light of the great fire crafted shadows on his face, making it even prettier. Feeling somewhat relaxed in the festive atmosphere, she smiled up at him. She opened her palm under his extended arm, wordlessly accepting his request.

* * *

Uruha tried to hide his childish happiness at Kiera's acceptance. They walked towards the fire, the warmth of it inviting. Even though there were many people around them being loud and boisterous, Uruha felt like they were in their own little world.

Uruha stretched out his hand so she can take the barley from him. She looked slightly hesitant, although he wasn't sure why. He hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable. It's incredibly stupid but really all he wanted to do right now was throw barley with her.

He grasped her hand abruptly, surprising himself, but placed the barley in her palm. "Y-you look really pretty Kiera," Uruha decided to say, staring into her greyish green eyes. In the red light from the fire, Uruha couldn't tell if it made her blush, but he hoped it did.

A sudden gust of wind blew around them, disheveling Kiera's hair. A stray strand of brown covered her lips and Uruha's eyes fixated on it. Not thinking straight and his brain clearly having lost all control of his fingers, Uruha promptly raised his hand to brush away the hair, his thumb grazing the edge of her lip slightly. AHH what has he done to a Marshal? Uruha doesn't know what the rules are in this world, but even on earth, touching the face of a high ranking official without warning is really inappropriate!

* * *

It seemed as if the world fell silent. Kiera felt hot and cold at the same time. It wasn't the heat of the fire that heated her face. She knew she was staring up at him wide eyed but she couldn't stop. She wanted to run but yet she wanted to stay exactly where she was. A panicked look crossed his features. Perhaps she should say something to ease him. She did not let anyone touch her without permission but this time, it didn't occur to her to get angry for it. Kiera realized he still held her hand.

"You...wanted to throw the barley." She told him, surprised at how soft her voice sounded. This was not good.

"Yes Uruha, you wanted to throw the barley." Reita's voice broke the spell. Kiera pulled away from Uruha instinctively. She saw the sudden flash of disappointment on his face. It would be a lie to say she did not feel the tiny disappointment as well. Reita slung his arms around both her and Uruha. Kiera wondered if she was thankful or resentful of Reita's interference. Perhaps a little bit of both.

* * *

Uruha scowled at Reita for destroying their little moment. "Yeah I'm throwing the damn barley," he hissed at Reita. Pushing away from his friend, he sourly flung the barley into the fire. His sulking expression changed within seconds as he faced Kiera and smiled pleasantly. "Aren't you throwing too?"

* * *

Kai had been watching with amusement at Uruha's antics. But unlike Reita he had chosen not to disturb. It was always Reita who had the worst timing when it comes to 'special' moments. Maybe he should interfere, Uruha was sulking. With Kiera's back to him, he could not tell what her expression was. Kai saw her throw the barley into the fire. Kai turned on his dimpled smile at the girls near him, in apology before walking towards his two friends.

"You shouldn't touch people's faces suddenly, its rude." He heard Reita say, his teasing grin all too obvious. Kai suppressed his own laughter.

"Its also rude to interrupt people." Kai told him. Reita still had his arm around Kiera. Kai discreetly nudged him, hoping he would drop the arm. Unfortunately Reita ignored the action.

* * *

Uruha sighed in defeat. It doesn't seem like they'll have any more privacy now. "Do you want to throw the rest of my barley, Kai?" Uruha asked, shoving the barley into his friend's chest. All his earlier excitement of throwing barley had dissipated. It may be passed off as a 2-person job but it most certainly is not a 4-person job.

"Um yeah that's MY barley," Reita interjected childishly.

* * *

Kiera rolled her eyes heavenward. This was getting ridiculous. Taking the situation in her own hands, quite literally, she grabbed Uruha's arm.

"Let us be seated. All of us." She smiled invitingly at Reita and Kai as she dragged the sullen Uruha away to one of the wooden tables laden with food.

"Stop being an ass." She heard Kai whisper.

The three of them sat, Uruha and Kai opposing Reita. Before she could take her seat beside Reita, a flamboyantly dressed man approached her. Kiera instantly recognized him as the King's richest subject; Marquis Le'Blanc. He had recently inherited the title and vast wealth after the death of his father.

"You look mighty lovely this evening, Kiera." He said, giving her a charming smile. "I meant to give this to compliment your beauty but now that I stand before you, the flower would dim beside your radiance."

Her skin crawled at his words but she kept her face neutral. It would not do to offend him with her disgust.

"She doesn't like flowers." Reita commented dismissively. The Marquis's expression changed.

"I had not known you would be here, Lord Rei."

Reita got up facing the Marquis, casually leaning his arm on her shoulder. "How could I leave my dear Kiera to attend the festival without me?"

If Reita was any less powerful, without a doubt the Marquis would have hit him. But as things were, he knew not to push his luck.

"I shall leave this in your care, Kiera." He thrust a pink rose into her hands then with a scowl directed at Reita, he was gone.

Kiera wondered if he heard her rushed, "Enjoy your evening."

"Oh Kiki, he actually thought you would like pink flowers!" Reita guffawed, dropping back into his seat. Kiera shrugged. She placed the rose on the table in front of her. She was unsure what to do with it. It may not be the first time she had been given flowers but she had always felt awkward with what to do with them after. She couldn't throw it away...if the Marquis saw that, she would have caused unnecessary strife. When she looked up from the rose, it was only to see Uruha's scowl. It was directed at the innocent pink rose.

* * *

Uruha glared at the rose on the table. The rose wasn't even that pretty. Kiera didn't seem to like it... so she doesn't like flowers. He should make a mental note. Wonder what she likes? Chocolate perhaps! Everyone likes chocolates... are chocolates popular in this world though? Do they even exist? Ah maybe ice cream would be better! Um... yeah there aren't any refrigerators... would there be ice cream?

"Uruha... you have a very stoned face expression," Reita interrupted Uruha's thoughts.

Before Uruha could retort, Reita had started talking again but in a different tone. "We need to plan for Uruha's journey," he said seriously, "It's going to be a tough one."

* * *

"I have ordered the gifts for the Oracle to be made." said Kiera, "The honorary guard is being assembled as well."

Reita nodded thoughtfully.

Uruha bit his lip slightly in anxiety. Honorary guard sounded scary. Was it anything like those bodyguards Gazette had? One time when a crazy stalker fan had become too attached to him, the company assigned this big burly man who looked ready to murder anyone to follow Uruha around all the time... Uruha remembered thinking having the crazy stalker fan following him was much more preferable.

"Um... so who's the honorary guard?" Uruha asked nervously.

* * *

"Depends on how many Kiki is planning." said Reita. Kiera had been considering this as she inspected the list of candidates the day before.

"I have yet to seek the King's acquiescence; however it would most likely be 4. Have no fear, Uruha. I would not send a defenseless man on a treacherous journey without a proper guard."

* * *

Uruha paused to think for a while. He knew Reita and Kai would be coming with him, because they have to. He's not budging without them. And there's another person he wants to come with him too...

"Kiera," Uruha said earnestly, intensely staring into her eyes, "You're coming with me." He had initially planned on ASKING her but for some reason he realized it wasn't a question. She has to go with him. If she says no, Uruha can see a childish temper tantrum on its way so she had better agree.

* * *

Tendrils of irritation were seeping into her veins. Dare he command her! Like a common wench! She refused to allow the small traitorous feeling of unreasonable happiness to surface. Besides, the irritation was greater. With difficulty Kiera managed to rein in her anger from lashing out.

"No one commands me but the King, Uruha. It would serve you well to keep that thought in your head." She said, in an even tone.

"And you forget her position." Reita put in.

"Lord Rei is right. I cannot abandon my responsibilities. The King has need of me."

* * *

Yeah, she's done it. She refused him! How could she? She has never once treated him nicely and as Uruha sees it, she owes him.

"Alright, so the King commands you but he wants ME to go on that journey!" Uruha replied arrogantly, "If you're not coming, I'm NOT going and that's that."

Uruha stood up and casually walked towards a big oak tree beside their table. "If you all plan to DRAG me there literally, I'll chain myself to this tree," declared Uruha, patting the tree trunk decisively, "So there."

* * *

Can this man be anymore childish? Kiera made a sound of exasperation. Beside her Reita was roaring in laughter. He wasn't going to be much help in this strange situation she found herself in. Kai sent her an apologetic look from across the table.

"Come on, Uruha. I don't think that's a good idea." Kai tried to persuade him.

"It makes no difference to me should you decide to carry out your threat. Indulge my curiosity, why would you want me to accompany you on the journey? As you yourself claimed, I have been nothing but hostile to you."

* * *

Uruha blushed at Kiera's argument. Truth is, he didn't understand why he desperately wanted her to come either.

"B-because," Uruha stuttered, his face turning red, "I..." No, he couldn't answer at all.

Instead, Uruha backed into the tree and sat himself down in front of it, folding his arms. "Whatever," he mumbled, "I'm going to stay by this tree then."

Kai wasn't quite sure what to do but he felt he should somehow diffuse the situation. Reita being useless as he is and after all Kai was the leader. He should help his guitarist. If Uruha refuses to go then how would they get home? Kai walked to Kiera, her expression unreadable.

"I'm sure Uruha feels we'd be safer if you came with us. I feel the same way too." He told her smoothly. He wasn't lying either. Even though Reita was coming along and everyone seems to think he was some kick ass powerful warrior, Kai had his doubts. It was Reita...their dorky goofy bassist. It was hard to imagine.

"Hey! I find that insulting you know." Reita objected. Kai waved his hand dismissively. The tension left Kiera's shoulders.

"My apologies, Kai. I truly do not have the liberty to do that. However, should the King command me to follow you then it would be my honour to do so."

Her eyes slid from his face to Uruha's sulking figure behind them. Kai followed her gaze. He could not help smiling at his friend. Although he tried to pretend otherwise, it was so obvious, he had been eagerly listening to them.

* * *

Uruha suddenly got up and dusted himself off, recovering from his tantrum at a speed that surprised himself.

"Alright, then I'm going to talk to the King! Take me to him!" he said as he smiled broadly, happy that at least all hope is not lost.

* * *

Kiera closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The man was utterly impossible and selfish! It would be unseemly if she threw something at him thus she firmly kept her hands away from the tempting goblets on the table.

"I refuse." She grounded out. Not sparing another glance or word she left the scene. He was much safer that way.

* * *

"Reita can help, right?" Kai asked, giving pointed looks at him. He wasn't sure if Reita got his silent message. Thankfully he did.

"Fine fine, I'll take him to the King." Reita grumbled, "You better appreciate me for this."

* * *

Uruha walked with Reita on their way to the King, trying his best to come up with suitable words for the King. He's never been good at making deals with people. That was actually Kai's talent. And this time, he's actually talking to a KING from another world... he really hoped things go well.

"Why do you want Kiera to come?" asked Reita suddenly, the smirk on his face indicating that he already guessed the answer.

"What's it to you?" retorted Uruha, "You don't want your precious KIKI traveling with me or something? Are you jealous or something?"

Reita sighed, "Oi..." But Uruha kept going, unaware of Reta's response.

"Cuz you know, I don't have any ulterior motives or anything. Like, I'm not asking her to come just because she's cute. I mean, yeah I do think she's cute but that's not the reason I want her to come. I just think she looks like someone I can trust y'know."

"Uruha!" Reita tried to interrupt again but Uruha was just really on a roll. He has no idea how to stop; it's like his mouth wasn't listening to anything.

"I don't know what wrong idea you're getting but it's not what you think it is," Uruha said hastily, "It's just because, like, I don't know anyone in this world and Shou and the oth-"

"URUHA!" Reita laughed, finally stopping and putting his hands on Uruha's shoulders, "Relax! I get it."

Uruha only grunted in response, out of breath from the word vomit earlier. He could feel his face getting flushed.

"Although..." Reita continued as they neared a grand room guarded by many soldiers which Uruha assumed the King was in, "If I were you... I wouldn't say any of the stuff you just said to me if the King asks you the same question."

"R-right," Uruha replied nervously as they entered the room.

* * *

King Sondalle had been enjoying his wine and a lapful of his concubine while watching his people dance around the great fire. He had seen his Marshal striding away from the festivities. He noted the irritation so apparent on her face wondering what could have been the cause. That was until his eyes landed on the party that approached him. The King smiled.

"I feel an aura of determination about you, Uruha. Should you not be enjoying the festivities? Or are the feast and the beautiful maidens of my castle not to your taste?" The King conversed jovially. At a slight gesture, his concubine left them.

* * *

The king seemed to be in a good enough mood. Perhaps this won't go as badly as Uruha had expected.

He and Reita both bowed and after they rose and Uruha stared into the King's eyes, he started to panic.

"Uh, um," Uruha said, "Th-the festival is awesome. The food and ... um, the pretty ladies rock too."

The King seemed absolutely puzzled at his words. Reita slowly turned and gave Uruha a look of utter disbelief as if to say 'are you an idiot?'

"I mean," Uruha quickly corrected himself, forgetting that his modern-day manner of talking must sound like gibberish in this world, "Your festival is very jubilant. The fair maidens and scrumptious dishes are also to my liking. I shalt thank thee for-"

"Uruha," Reita hissed at him under his breath, "Just talk normally."

Uruha cleared his throat in embarassment. "Ac-actually," he started, realizing that the king's good mood seemed to be wavering towards confusion, "I-I- h-have something to-"

"Your majesty," Reita said fluidly, interrupting Uruha's stammers, "Uruha wishes to discuss an important matter with you."

"Yes," Uruha agreed firmly, thankful for Reita's intervention, "What he said."

* * *

"What burdens your mind? Speak. I shan't begrudge for it." Though the King outwardly regarded them in a friendly manner, his mind ran wild with questions. Without a doubt, he knew something important looms ahead and he wished Kiera attended him.

* * *

Uruha put on a serious face. "It's about Kiera, sir."

Another death glare from Reita made Uruha quickly add, "Your majesty."

The king looked thoughtful, gesturing for him to continue.

"I'd like her to come with me... on my journey to the Oracle," Uruha said in one breath, getting it over with.

* * *

The King frowned. "Pray tell, why would you want Kiera? If you speak of protection, Lord Rei is more than competent to fill the role and he be your friend. You have no need of my Marshal."

* * *

Kiera halted in her steps. The light of the full moon decorated the empty hall. Away from the sounds of merry making, the hallway was bathed in silence. She leaned against a marble pillar, turning her face up to the moon. Her mind and irritation had gone strangely calm. How did he rile her anger so easily?

The noise of something breaking alerted her that she was no longer alone. She hoped it was not Uruha. Upon seeing the intruder of her peaceful moment, she pushed away from the pillar. Raising her brows, she questioned him wordlessly.

"The king needs you." The little demon said simply, biting off another large chunk of his candy. Kiera sighed.

"Lead me to him."

* * *

Yes, Reita had warned him but still, the King was quite straightforward and Uruha couldn't help but be at a loss for words. He looked unyielding. Man, if only he'd become a lawyer instead of a musician...

"Uh," Uruha started, "B-because... Reita- I mean, Lord Rei is my friend." He is stating the obvious... not going well at all. He should bluff perhaps... or would that be worse?

"If I betray your wishes and decide to go back to my world instead of going on the journey," Uruha said, "Lord Rei won't stop me... but Kiera would."

At first, Uruha felt confident with his argument... before realizing that it was the most stupid thing anyone's ever said. If he'd intended to betray in the first place, like hell he'd ask Kiera to come! Uruha turned to Reita for help, sending telepathic signals of desperation. But Reita had his head bowed, exasperation written on his face.

* * *

Kiera's state of calm evaporated the moment she laid eyes on the two figures facing the King. She caught the eyes of the King as she approached. He was not in ill humour but he was not at all pleased either. She had the sinking feeling she knew the cause of his discomfort. The music of the festival hid the sounds of her steps as she came upon them.

"You called for me, Sire?" At the sudden intrusion of her voice, Uruha's body seem to stiffen.

"Uruha tells me, he wish you to accompany him on his journey. What have you to say, Kiera?"

Kiera never got to reply. Barely a breath has passed before the music faltered. The music and laughter died, as though all sounds of life had been obliterated. The moonlight seemed to gain in intensity. Kiera's hand instinctively flitted to her blades, only to realize she was not wearing them. At the edge of her vision, she saw Reita straighten up, his entire being taut with tension.

"Does my visit alarm you so?" a melodious voice came. They did not have to question the identity of the owner. All tension seem to drain out of Reita as he too realized who it was that spoke. Not missing a heartbeat, Kiera sank to her knees.

"Lady Artemis. You honour us with your presence." It was the King that spoke.

* * *

As the voice interrupted them, Uruha had a sense of déjà vu wash over him. It was just like a few days before, when those invisible voices disrupted them when Shou and the others were attacking. Uruha felt his anxiety rising. He hoped something like what happened before, with Saga suddenly being possessed, wouldn't occur today, especially since Kai is here.

But when Uruha saw the appearance of the girl who came into view, he was both surprised and relieved. For one thing, she was quite young, probably no older than 18. She wore a short white dress that was strangely similar to modern summer wear clothes. Her hair was long and matched the colour of her round innocent-looking eyes. The girl stared straight at Uruha with an expression he couldn't really decipher.

"C-cute," Uruha whispered to himself. He'd always wanted a little sister to protect and this girl right here had the exact appearance of one. Although... she probably does not need any protection.

* * *

Kiera glared at Uruha with thinly veiled annoyance. Will this man never learn? She was close enough to hear his whisper, no doubt the goddess heard as well.

"Is that what you think, mortal?" said the goddess, "I shall forgive you this once. I have come to bestow a favour upon you after all."

The goddess eyes fell on Kiera, the smile that lit her face only brought anxiety to Kiera. "I admire the great love and loyalty you bear for your King. You have yet to take a lover and so long as you remain thus, you shall receive my blessing."

Kiera face burned at her words. She could feel the eyes of all the men around them. The goddess looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you."

"Forgive me for intruding, my Lady. What favor do you speak of?" said the King, leading the attention away from Kiera. Kiera thanked him silently.

"The Fates have spoken. Your place is no longer within these walls that you so ardently defend. At least not for some time to come." Artemis's eyes remained on Keira. Her heart thundered in her ribs. Could it be...?

* * *

Kiera seemed adamant about not leaving the place but Uruha felt that the authority to decide that has shifted to this young girl. Whoever she was, she must be regarded with great respect.

"Uruha," the girl said, now walking towards him in a strange, almost drifting manner. A beautiful smile lit up her face "You should be grateful. I'm granting your wish."

She then turned to Kiera, her face still genial, but her voice suggesting resolution, "You are to accompany Uruha on his journey."

* * *

Kiera's heart sank. Even the mere thought of leaving the city and the King unprotected made her guts crawl with dread. She looked at the King's face. His expression glum.

"And what of me? Who would command my army? Are my men to be left vulnerable without their commander?" the King asked.

"You are hardly defenseless. Find a replacement if you must." countered the goddess, she held up a hand stopping the King from further speech, "Do you seek to challenge me?"

The air seems to close in around them like a wall. The threat so dominant in her tone; the King relented. Kiera bit her lip to stop herself from arguing with the goddess. Suddenly the oppressive atmosphere was gone. Artemis's expression turned gentle.

"Heed my words. You shall soon see the light behind them." she said softly, regarding the King.

* * *

And with that final note, the girl disappeared. Uruha had to take a double take to register what just happened.

"King Sondalle," Reita's voice interrupted his shock, "What is your answer?"

* * *

Uruha shook away the confusion of the girl's vanishing and turned his attention to the King and Kiera. Kiera was staring at her King with curiosity and worry. Her evident dislike of leaving with Uruha made him very agitated. If the King ever agreed to let her leave, Uruha swore he's going to make her not regret it one bit.

"So be it. Kiera shall go with you." The King said finally, "Know that you have taken not just the commander of my army but my closest friend as well."

* * *

Kiera went to her King then. "I will return without delay, I swear it."

He smiled at her somewhat lifting the dread that pooled in her stomach.

"I tire of celebrations. Enjoy the evening gentlemen, or what is left of it." he said, slipping back into his usual good humor. Watching the king leave, her mind began to lay plans.

If she were to leave, she needed someone to take her place. Distracted by a sudden thought, she frowned. Artemis's words came back to her. The Fates wanted her to go with Uruha and Artemis herself had delivered the message. Ieros Victoria had implied that Uruha was important. What power does he hold that was gathering this kind of attention? No, she would think of it another time. She needed to plan for the safety of the King and the kingdom.

Still deep in her thoughts, she did not notice the music that had started again and the laughter and singing that accompanied it. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Don't worry so much." Reita said comfortingly. She stared at him a moment before disengaging him hand.

"We leave at sunset on the morrow." Not sparing a glance at Uruha, she left them. In her mind, she was busy listing all the things that needed her attention. There was so much to be done before the sun sets the next evening.

* * *

It took a moment for Uruha to actually realize that he'd gotten his way. He didn't know what the strange girl earlier was talking about and even though it seemed quite serious, he was genuinely happy and pushed away the thought.

"Kiera, see you're coming with-" Uruha turned to gloat at her but she didn't even make eye contact with him, hurriedly rushing out of his sight. Uruha frowned. What's her problem? Did she hate him THAT much?

* * *

Pale light of the early morning sun crept in through the windows of Kiera's office. She paid no mind to it though. She was pouring over the map that lay before her. Even with a long journey looming ahead, she had not managed to get much sleep during the night. Kiera was worried. There was no other way to describe it. She had already selected the men that would take up her duties in her absence. It was not that what plagued her mind. It was Uruha. Things did not make much sense at the moment and that made her anxious.

A loud knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Enter."

A tall dark haired man entered, giving her a respectful bow. "I come baring news of the rebels, Marshal." Kiera indicated for him to continue, apprehension seeping in.

"My spies tell me, they have taken wolves from a farm at a small settlement. Out of five, two were without riders when they set off yesterday."

"Are they still headed south?"

"Aye."

Kiera was thoughtful. "Does this farm breed wolves? Is the owner one of the rebels?"

"It was but a greedy farmer. He was bribed into keeping the wolves."

Kiera dismissed the man, mulling over the new information. There were 4 of them when they escaped, assuming the injured one was dead...who was the other wolf for? Uruha? That was not possible...even if they had a demon...they could not have known of Uruha mere hours after his arrival. She recalled Ieros Victoria, she had said the Nerieh had been aware of his coming. They had even been preparing for it. Could the rebels have known as well? How?

The news greatly disturbed her. The only conclusion she can draw from it was that they had been planning that little excursion. At the heart of all this mystery was Uruha. Kiera was still in her thoughts when the doors of the office flung open. Her office suddenly seemed small at the crowd that barged in uninvited. Not that the King needed invitation but the rest of them surely did. Kiera eyed a sleepy eyed Reita and Kai. Uruha on the other hand seemed wide awake.

"Your Majesty, I did not think you would rise so early." Kiera said, offering her seat to the King. He made a dismissive gesture.

"I merely wanted to bid farewell to my friend."

"And them, Sire?"

"Call it a revenge of sorts for taking you from me." He grinned.

"We'll gladly suffer for it then, your Highness." Reita said cheekily.

Seeing Uruha reminded her of the news she had recently received. Kiera proceed to inform the King. From the small glances he sent at Uruha during her report she knew his thoughts were running in the same circles as hers. At the end of it, they all sank into a thoughtful silence except for Kai. Kai's drowsiness had left him. He was curiously inspecting her decoration. Much like Uruha had done his first visit to her office. She couldn't help a fond smile that grew on her lips.

"I would have Takeru travel with you." The King said suddenly, causing Kiera to snap her eyes away from Kai. She opened her mouth to question then almost immediately thought better of it. It made sense.

"If you wish it, your Grace." She said. Reita wasn't so agreeable.

* * *

Uruha didn't particularly mind the little demon coming with them. He seemed quite useful, actually. But Reita didn't seem to think so. His face showed sudden anger.

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Reita started, "I do not view Takeru as trustworthy. His kind is rotten to the very core with evil and nothing can be done to change it." Every word from his mouth dripped with hatred. Uruha began to wonder why Reita hated Takeru this much.

"Oh Lord Rei" the demon interjected before the King could in a singsong voice, "Why, thank you for that! Much obliged."

"That wasn't a compliment," Reita shot at him through gritted teeth.

"Of course it is," Takeru giggled, "Calling a demon 'evil' is very much a compliment."

Uruha muffled a little chortle. Takeru had a point.

"Lord Rei," King Sondalle raised his voice, "Takeru is going with you, no exceptions. Not only would he guarantee you with information concerning your journey but he will act as MY informant, notifying me of Uruha's progress. As for the matter of his loyalty, Marshal Kiera puts her trust in him and as such, so shall I."

Uruha turned to observe Reita. He threw Takeru a look of pure antipathy as a smug little smile crept up onto the demon's face.

"As you command, my Lord," said Reita, seeming very displeased with the turn of events.

Uruha's eyes landed on Kiera this time. Frowning, he edged towards her after spotting that her discomfort from yesterday didn't seem to have decreased.

"So Kiera," he started, attempting to maintain eye contact with her as she tries to avoid his glance, "It-it's really a bright day today isn't it? How are you this morning?" What a lame thing to say Uruha, he thought to himself. Of all the topics he could have discussed, of all the answers he wanted from her regarding her feelings about the journey... and he sticks to small talk?

* * *

Kiera was at a loss for a response. He had taken her completely off guard. Were they not discussing important matters? The eagerness in his eyes made her think better of a harsh response.

"I am of good health, Uruha." She replied awkwardly.

"Actually, it will be a dark day." Takeru pointed out. She heard a muffled snigger which she guessed came from Kai.

* * *

"Oh a d-dark day huh?" Uruha feigned a smile at Takeru. Well, maybe he was wrong about not minding the demon on the journey.

"Pitch black," Takeru replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Anyway, Kiera," Uruha glared at Takeru and resumed his attention on her, "Good to know you're um.. healthy. But I meant more of your emotional.. feelings. A-are you unhappy about coming with me on the journey?" Uruha bit his lip, worried about her response.

* * *

Kiera considered his question. Was she unhappy? No she was not. In all honesty, she was somewhat glad. True she would be stricken with worry for the duties she would leave behind but...she stopped that train of thought before it could continue.

"I thank you for your concern. I do as my King bid but I shall be glad to be your companion." She told him.

* * *

"Really?" Uruha asked as joy washed over him. He had expected her to scream at him again but she actually feels glad? That was awesome!

Kiera seemed a bit surprised at his outburst and what Uruha did next didn't help at all. Kiera seemed to make him forget logic all the time.

"Yay!" Uruha had uttered before hugging her. She stiffened in his embrace. Everyone else in the room had wide open eyes, all shocked and curious for Kiera's reaction. Quickly, Uruha let go of her and put his hands in his pockets, his face turning unmistakably red.

"S-sorry," he muttered, "Hugging is actually a very VERY common thing in our world."

Reita snickered quietly, "No it's not."

"It IS," Uruha hissed back before turning to Kiera again.

"Sorry Kiera," he repeated nervously.

* * *

Kiera fought to control the wild beating of her heart. It was no easy task. It felt like that first battle she had ever fought, the excitement as she waited at the front of the army, the enemy screaming for war surged towards her. Loud booming laughter was heard in the room drawing her back from her momentary lapse. She whirled around to see not only Reita but Kai and the King as well doubling over in laughter.

She cleared her throat in the midst of their mirth. Uruha standing awkwardly in front of her. She remembered he had apologized. Kiera had meant to accept his apology but before she could the King spoke.

"I believe I now realise the reason behind your request last night, Uruha."

The teasing tone of the King's voice gave her pause. Kiera chose not to dwell on it though. They've all had enough amusement, in her opinion so she changed the subject.

"I have sent word to the stables to prepare horses for us. Lord Rei and I have our own. It would be wise for both of you to select your own horses. The King has generously offered his best stock for your choosing." she said, indicating Uruha and Kai.

* * *

Uruha's mouth opened in surprise. Horses? He can't ride horses! They look very uncomfortable to ride on too. "Um, excuse me," Uruha decided he must raise the issue to everyone's attention, "I don't know how to ride a horse." But then again, how else will they travel? Uruha hoped they didn't suddenly suggest dragons or some other worse creature.

* * *

"Erm...I don't know how either." said Kai. Kiera looked from Uruha to Kai. That was troubling indeed.

"I'm afraid we do not breed wolves or dragons here that can carry you. Unfortunately there is no space to construct a proper training and housing structure for them here." the King said.

Travelling by feet was not an option. They would not be able to cover as much distance and the path they would have to take was too dangerous. Kiera could only think of one other option...but she was hesitant to voice it.

* * *

Uruha was immensely relieved that the King had no room to have dragons and wolves here. It seems like horses are the only option left though. Ah, how he missed cars…

"Your Majesty," Reita interrupted his thoughts, "If I may make a suggestion."

Uruha was curious, mainly because Reita's face expression was one of absolute mischief. Knowing Reita's enhanced devilry in this world, Uruha could only hope for the best. Dear God, what is he suggesting?

"Pray tell Lord Rei," the King answered.

"The horses are quite strong, Majesty," Reita continued smoothly, "I'm certain they can withstand the weight of two riders. This is unquestionably the only option we can pursue at this point."

Uruha's eyes widened. Unquestionably the ONLY option? That can't be true! He's not riding on a horse with his arms tightly wrapped around another man. Wait… Uruha calmed himself down. This is a wonderful plan! There's no "another man"! It's Kiera… he could be so close to Kiera…

"I agree with Reita!" Uruha volunteered joyfully much to the horror of Kiera.

* * *

Thinking it had been one thing but to have Reita speak it and have Uruha agree so enthusiastically was truly discomforting for Kiera. Much to her dismay, the King was nodding thoughtfully.

"I must say, that is a valid suggestion. Well then, it is settled. I have matters to attend to and you, my subjects, need to pack."

With that the King swept away in all his glory from her office. He paused at the door, "Come bid me farewell before you leave, Kiera."

Kiera bowed. She would not think to leave any other way.

* * *

Kai had nothing to pack. At least he thought so until Reita came into his and Uruha's suite with a trail of servants meekly following him. The servants carried large boxes he can only assume as luggage with them.

"What are you up to?" he asked Reita.

"Pick. I had my tailor alter my clothes to fit you guys." Reita replied, lazily throwing himself on Uruha's bed. The owner of said bed, was already eagerly rummaging through the clothes.

"Why can't you get us new ones?"

"Because there're no malls you can just walk into and buy stuff. I'm awesome but I can't make clothes out of thin air." said Reita, sounding like he was explaining something obvious to a 5 year old. Kai rolled his eyes. He joined Uruha in picking out their clothes.

"Just pick. The servants will do the packing. Oh Kiki will get into a fit if we're even a tiny bit late so we're going down to the stables as soon as you're done."

* * *

"Ok, let's just go," Uruha says quickly, eager to go to the stables and choose the one and only horse he and Kiera will ride on. Without waiting for the rest, Uruha practically jogged down to the stables.

"So cute!" Uruha gasped like a little child at the sight of the horses, much to the exasperation of everyone else. He's never ridden horses but he'd always thought they were adorable. Kiera was already there, patting a beautiful black horse with a calm expression on her face. Uruha couldn't help but smile. "I like this one too," he said, standing beside her and grinning widely.

* * *

Kiera was absorbed in her thoughts, absently smoothing her horse's mane when Uruha's voice brought her back to the surrounding. He stood close to her grinning broadly. Well he was in a good mood, she thought.

"His name is Nyx." She told him. Not waiting for his response, Kiera moved away checking the saddle. Takeru crouched atop a grey horse slightly smaller than Nyx, twirling his hair on his finger. Kiera was about to question Uruha where Reita and Kai were when the two came into the stable.

"Kai, you shall ride with me." she announced.

* * *

Uruha's good mood was instantly ruined by those seemingly harmless six words. Kiera's voice echoed in his head like a horrific declaration of hopelessness. This can't be happening. Kai didn't seem to mind and wasn't protesting.

"NO!" Uruha blurts, "Why?"

They all stare at him with surprise and confusion. Wow he must look like he has ulterior motives or is jealous… no, no, he can't let them think that. Cover your ass, Uruha! He said to himself.

"Um… I like Nyx," he lied blatantly, "Can I ride him with you?"

* * *

Kiera closed her eyes fighting to control her temper. Never has a single man speak otherwise of her command regardless of the issue. It grated on her nerves that this one continually disobeys and opposes her. Reita had ordered one of the grooms to bring him his horse. A stallion of the lightest shade of brown stood proudly beside him.

"Egil is a lot bigger you know. Kai is smaller than you, Kiki and Kai are a perfect fit for Nyx." He said, running his hand over his horse's smooth neck.

Kai shrugged, "I don't really mind who I ride with."

Kiera remained silent, hoping Reita would convince his unreasonable bull headed friend. It was not so much that the burden of their bodies on Nyx that made her chose Kai. She recalled very clearly the chaotic emotions Uruha's embrace had evoked earlier. Were he to ride with her, she would surely be victim to it once more. No she could not risk that.

* * *

Uruha didn't like where this was going. It seems his 'liking the horse' argument wasn't going to cut it.

"I just don't want to ride with Reita," Uruha answered, giving Reita a glare. He knew Reita was just saying things to make everything complicated. And besides... a smaller horse meant Kiera and him get to be closer too...

Uruha cleared his throat, not letting his thoughts travel any further, "Since Kai doesn't mind. It should be fine, right?"

* * *

A huge smirk lit up Reita's face...not the most reassuring one. Kai decided he had to step in or they'd standing in the stables forever. He can sense the thunderstorm brewing over Kiera. He felt as though he was the only one who can stop the unnecessary murders in the stable. Takeru wasn't going to be any help at all, he just watched them with big eyes enjoying their conflict.

"Its fine. I'll go with Reita. We're the rhythm team, we should stick together, right?" he said smoothly. It didn't seem to appease Kiera but on the upside Reita only glared at him. Probably because Kai took away his fun.

"And I'm smaller than him but Uruha is a lot lighter." He tried to reason with Kiera.

Kiera did not want to agree despite the tiny treacherous part of her that did, with both Kai and Uruha were giving her pleading looks. It was the slowly dying rays of sunlight that decided her. They were wasting too much time quarrelling over a mundane issue.

"Very well then." She gave in.

* * *

Ignoring the slightly humiliating experience of riding a horse behind a woman, Uruha sat on Nyx. Kiera looked quite uncomfortable with him being there. To be honest, he was also quite uncomfortable. Not physically, but emotionally. He both wanted to be close to her and also as far away as possible. It was a very confusing emotion.

The horses trod slowly out of the stable towards the gate. They looked nonchalant. How very nice for them. Uruha was feeling excited and anxious. Excited to be near Kiera and anxious about what awaits him on the journey.

* * *

Kai was busy trying not feel too weird hugging Reita so he wouldn't slip of the high horse. He didn't fancy breaking his neck that way. They had barely gone past the humongous gates of the city when Kiera suddenly spoke.

"Takeru don't stray!" she barked. Sure enough, Takeru's horse was lagging behind in a different direction. How she knew that without turning her head was impressive to say the least. Pushing his lower lip out in a massive pout Takeru righted his horse following them. In front of him Reita was smug.

"Whatever happens on this expedition is under my responsibility. Lord Rei accepts my authority and so shall the rest of you. Do as I command should we encounter conflict, know that my words are only meant for your safety." she said. Kai watched her in awe, she seem to exude authority from every pore. Even with Uruha's arms tightly wrapped around her figure, she sat straight on the saddle handling the horse's reins with ease. He smiled at seeing Uruha practically plastered to her back. And he thought he was being oh so smart and not obvious at all of his little crush. Kiera didn't turn back to see if they all had heard her, of course they had.

"She won over you eh." Kai quietly teased Reita.

"Shut up. I'm just lazy to take up all that responsibility." Reita whispered back. Kai chuckled, in return he got Reita's elbow in his gut. Both of them quieted when they heard Kiera speak softly.

"You seem to enjoy opposing me, Uruha. For your sake, I hope you listen to me on this journey." It was intended only for Uruha's ears. If Uruha replied Kai didn't hear but he saw Uruha's arms tighten a little more around Kiera. Kai's thoughts drifted to the journey ahead. Hopefully it wasn't a dangerous one and at the end of it they'd all get back home safely.


	9. Chapter 9

Shou glowered at the man standing over him, berating him like a child. How he wished he could throttle the man with his bare hands right now. He would surely enjoy watching the life fade from his eyes. No that wasn't good enough. He wanted blood and lots of it. Shou lost himself dreaming about the ways he could mutilate the man until eventually there was nothing left. He was so absorbed in his dreams he didn't realize the man had stopped talking.

"Oh by all means finish your mighty important day dreams." the man said cynically. The change of tone caught Shou's attention. His glare returned.

"Trust me, it was important indeed." He retorted. The man's long silver hair caught the sunlight, lending him an ethereal aura. The features of his face left none who laid eyes on him to doubt from whence came. Although, they would wonder why one such as him was meeting with the rebels.

"Trust you? I have erred in doing exactly so. You have failed me most shamefully!"

"I have not failed!"

"Then prove your worth! The vessel seeks the Oracle as we speak. The Fates are on our side. He has none but two to aid him. It should not be a difficult task, even for you."

Shou was thoughtful. It wasn't quite right. The obnoxious and so called king would not let him go without an honorary guard. He eyed the man suspiciously. He wasn't telling him all the details.

"What of the honorary guard? Why only two?"

The man waved his hand dismissively, "He has no honorary guard."

"Who are the two?" Shou caught a flash of something in the man's eyes he couldn't quite fathom but it was quickly disguised. Now Shou was ridden with suspicion. "Who are they?" he pressed.

"One that calls himself Lord Rei and the Marshal."

Hatred boiled in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't just the 'Marshal' that was the recipient of that hatred. That pompous fool that dared to claim the title 'Lord Rei'; Shou's spies had been caught by that magic wielding bastard more times than he can count. With difficulty he forced his thoughts away from lingering on the pair. They will soon face whatever delicious suffering Shou plan for them. Soon...but for now he will have to suck information out of the man before him. After that he can design a plan for each of them.

"Did you not say the council wanted the vessel to come to them?" Shou questioned.

"Indeed they did. Victoria failed, overridden by simpletons. But perhaps she had done us a favour. It is much easier this way. You would not be able to infiltrate the Nerieh." Although he spoke in a nonchalant manner, Shou knew the fear he bore for Victoria. She was not someone to mess with. He wasn't particularly fond of the Nerieh and as soon as he had the entire kingdom in the palm of his hands he plan to erase their existence out it. They were too meddlesome for his liking. They would never accept him anyway.

The afternoon melted into evening. Shou had wormed his way back into the man's good graces. He smirked at how easily he could play up his charm. All he had to do now was to find what he had lost and he knew exactly where to start the search. Once the man had gone, he summoned Hiroto and Saga.

"But we just came from there! I'm exhausted." Hiroto whined.

"Does it look like I care? I want you both gone this evening." Shou swore if one more word of protest left the short one's mouth he would sew it shut. Saga, probably sensing the dangerous direction Hiroto was heading in, interfered.

"As you say."

Impatiently, Shou got rid of them. He wanted rest. The journey back to the fortress had been tiring and if he wanted to lay out an impressive neigh inescapable ambush he would need his mind to be alert.

* * *

Rika hugged herself in the cold. Damn, she thought to herself, she should've stolen a coat from someone. Maybe she left the little town too early. The rain from before had created quite a gloomy atmosphere and the skies were still gray. It was bringing her mood down.

Rika's hands travelled to her pockets and a smile crept up on her face. At least she's got that little jewelled ring from the traveller. She has no idea how much it's worth, but it does look very expensive.

Suddenly, with a loud splash, she'd accidentally stepped into a big puddle. She stared sombrely at her wet and soggy shoes drenched in the mud and heaved a sigh. She really should be more focused...

Rika squinted, bending down to see the puddle more carefully. Was that some traces of red in it? Her eyes followed the colour and realized that the water was streaming slowly from a forest nearby. Someone must be injured in there...

She had her doubts... whoever is in there is a complete stranger... Why should she care whether that person lives or dies? Shrugging, Rika turned back to her path. Wait... if the person is a rich man... and he dies and leaves behind his belongings... it'd be hers for the taking!

She follows the running water mixed with blood, careful not to lose her way. She was quite bad with direction most of the time. A faint rustle caught her attention. She lifted her head and let out a slight gasp. A man was sitting, his back against a tree. The blood was coming from a gaping wound on his shoulder. Rika's eyes then travelled from it to his face. My... how handsome. His clothes were all crumpled and soaked and rainwater was dripping from every strand of his black hair and yet he still manages to look good.

Pushing aside her fixation with his appearance, Rika carefully approached him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

The man grunted in response, eying her suspiciously. He inched a little bit away from her. "I'm fine, leave me be," he muttered, averting his eyes drearily to the side.

"I can't do that," Rika sighed, walking over to him and sitting herself down near his leg, "Oh that is a very deep wound you got there."

"Where'd you get it?" she asked, turning to look at him. He said nothing.

"Hmm..." Rika drawled, "You need to stop the bleeding, at least." Without another word, she proceeded to rip a good amount of the cheap fabric from her skirt.

"Hey!" the man yelled, his expression suggesting a strange sort of fear, and a hint of embarrassment. Rika was always great at reading people's emotions, especially since her line of work required her to lie and fake her own feelings a lot.

Rika carefully tied the cloth around his leg and the light blue of her skirt immediately soaked in red. "You can't stay here! You're bleeding and its freezing cold," Rika commented honestly, staring at him with concern, "I'll take you to a warm and dry place."

"I'm Rika," she continued. She offered him her hand. The man stared at her for while before deciding to take it. He stood up, stumbling slightly but Rika managed to find their balance. A girlish little pang of excitement ran through her as she realized she was so physically close to such a handsome man.

"What's your name?" she asked, as they begin to walk slowly.

"To...Toshi," the man replied hesitantly.

Rika pouted a bit. He was lying... And she was stupid enough to tell him her real name too.

* * *

Dawn was near. Even with the dense trees surrounding them, Kiera could sense dawn approaching. They had ridden till Kai fell asleep on Reita's back and Uruha's weight was heavy on her own back. He had been breathing into her neck when she finally announced they would make camp for the night. Kiera vowed as soon as they get to the next town, she would buy horses for them and teach them to ride. It had been a strange kind of torture having Uruha so close for so long. Though she had pretended ignorance, her heartbeat has set off in a wild race every time he buried his face in her hair. He tended to do that often, she noticed.

Kiera looked around their camp. A small fire crackled giving light to their immediate surroundings. Reita slumped against a tree, completely relaxed. If the glint of the fire hadn't been reflected in his eyes, one would think him asleep. Uruha was curled up on a makeshift bed on the leafy floor fast asleep with Kai. Kiera searched for Takeru only to find him perched upside down from a tree branch directly above her. His large eyes stared at her. Used to the little demon's starring, she turned her attention back to Reita.

"You should be resting." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper. A smile broke out on his handsome face.

"So should you. I can see you're restless Kiki. What is it?"

Kiera was not surprised he had noticed her restlessness. Her senses were warning her of impending danger. At first she had written it off as the forest giving her the spooks but the feeling would not leave her be.

"Perhaps it is nothing."

Reita grinned widely, "Is it Uruha? Does he bother you?"

Kiera sent him a frown. How did he get to that assumption? She would never understand. She opened her mouth to reply when a noise somewhere to her right distracted her. All of a sudden, her senses were on high alert. Takeru dropped down from his perch, landing on all fours like a cat. His pupils transformed into silts as his nails sharpened. Kiera didn't need another warning. Drawing her twin blades, she went over to the sleeping figures.

"Get up." she whispered, shaking both Uruha and Kai awake. "Stay close to Lord Rei. Go. Now."

Perhaps it was the urgent tone or perhaps it was the swords she didn't know, all she knew was that they scrambled off to Reita who was still seated exactly where he was. As if on cue, Takeru let out a feral growl. Kiera turned coming face to face with a saliva dripping beast. She smirked, her heart slowing its rhythmic beat. She had not fought wild beasts in awhile; this was going to be fun.

* * *

Uruha thought he'd never have to experience something as ridiculous as "hiding behind Reita for fear of being eaten by a gigantic drooling fanged beast". But here he was, doing just that. The panic he felt in his heart cannot be compared. He though he'd go mad any second now. If the demon himself was growling at this thing, it can't be anything but dangerous. This towering beast, of black fur and glowing green eyes, was approaching them slowly, its hunger for flesh evident.

Kiera stood her ground, the look in her eyes not of terror but of anticipation. She was like no woman he's ever seen. He felt newfound admiration for her and somehow, he felt his fear subside a little after seeing her bravery.

Reita, on the other hand, seemed absolutely unperturbed... bored even! Something is seriously wrong with him! Isn't he someone they all called "lord"? Shouldn't someone who holds such a title be more heroic?

"Reita, help her!" Uruha hissed at him in anger, his fear for his own safety now replaced by his fear of Kiera's safety.

"Nah, pass," Reita replied, yawning, "she's got it." He then called out to Kiera, "Kiki! You got this don't you?"

* * *

"Leave it to me." She called back to Reita.

As though prompted by her voice, the beast charged. Kiera crouched, using it's massive snout as leverage she kicked off sprinting up above its head. In the process, she had managed to place a large gash on the thing's face. It howled in rage as blood spurted out of the wound. Seeing as how she was now situated on its furry back, when it began to thrash around wildly. she had to jump off quickly before she was thrown off. The beast gave a blood curdling cry, charging straight at her again. Just as it reached her, Kiera easily slid under its thick limbs. With as much force as she could muster, she thrust both her blades into the underside of the beast's neck. Quickly dodging the spraying of the thick blood, she rolled away. The beast let out another cry, dying in a pool of its own blood.

Kiera had barely wiped the blood on the thing's back when she heard the unmistakable sound of thunderous hoofs. More were coming. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She would need to bathe later. Judging from the noise, it wouldn't be just the one beast that she killed today. Kiera looked back at Reita, checking if Uruha and Kai were unharmed. She smiled at them hoping to reassure them. Her veins were throbbing with excitement.

* * *

Uruha stared in absolute awe as Kiera killed the giant monster. It was like he's witnessing a 3D battle scene in a fantasy movie. Like an idiot, he stood up and clapped. "Kiera that was awesome!" he gasped.

She looked at him with surprised disbelief briefly but before she could say anything, a rumbling sound interrupted them. Oh god... are more coming? Uruha thought, his momentary relief all gone.

"Tsk this is troublesome," Reita sighed and made to walk towards Kiera. Instinctively Uruha grasped his arm. "Wh-where are you going?" he asked, realizing that he and Kai's shield is abandoning them.

"Weren't you the one asking me to help Kiera?" Reita answered exasperatedly, "I'm going to help her of course." He had the tone of an impatient father lecturing his child. Despite the situation, Uruha found himself irritated by it.

The demon Takeru slumped back as Reita walked to the front. The resounding sound of hooves was getting louder.

"E-even you're here?" Uruha whispered to Takeru as he crouched next to him, "There're more beasts coming aren't there? Just how scary are they?" Uruha was honestly afraid of his answer.

Takeru shook his head indignantly. "I'm not hiding from them," he said, "I'm hiding from Lord Rei. What he's about to do is not something demons of my rank can tolerate."

Uruha turned his attention fearfully back on Reita. He's not sure he's ready to see this side of his friend.

* * *

Kai was sure if he could see himself right then he'd feel ashamed. Frankly he was terrified. There he was cowering when a girl kills a monster easily thrice her size. Not that he could help her or anything. All he can do is bang on his drums, fighting was beyond him. When Reita left them to join Kiera, the little demon joined them.

"Wh-What is he going to do?" he asked Takeru, he couldn't control the fear in his voice. Uruha didn't seem to fare much better. Kai never got to hear Takeru's answer.

Just then, a thundering cry rang out all around them. The hooves that had sounded close was now like a thunderstorm. He didn't need to be an expert to know monsters were coming from every direction. There was only Kiera and Reita to fight them. Even a complete moron can see they were tragically outnumbered. Kai wished he had returned his mother's call the other day. He would've liked to say good bye to her. He also wished he had gotten married and had experienced being pampered by his wife before he was trampled to death by ugly monsters.

Kai watched Kiera easily kill off the first monster that appeared. It was followed by several more. If he should ever survive this day, he would make sure to never to piss her off. She looked too happy with her swords. He was so mesmerized by her that he momentarily forgot Reita. When he finally did, his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

Reita stood surrounded by monsters, his expression so calm it scared Kai more than the monsters. His eyes had gone completely white. He held on his palms globes of light so pure it hurt to look at it. For a moment everything seems to slow in time, the very air felt as if it was frozen. In the next heartbeat, Kai felt a tremor in the atmosphere and suddenly the monsters around Reita began to explode simultaneously. One by one as if they had dynamites in their stomach. A mess of flesh and guts flew in every direction.

Bile rose up in his throat at the massacre. Kai hid his head between his knees unable to watch the gore. He heard a hiss from the demon beside him. He didn't have the courage to look at his two hiding partners.

Then everything became silent.

* * *

Uruha was cowering in the darkness, not sure what was happening around him. He could see that Kai was just as afraid as he was. But Uruha didn't know whether he was more afraid of the monsters or of Reita at this point. The sudden quiet that embraced the atmosphere was incredibly unsettling. For some reason, Uruha felt the roaring hooves and screams of earlier much more comforting.

Reita rubbed his palms together, like one would casually do so after having dirtied them with something minor like... dust or sand... not specks of monster meat. So this is what gave Reita the title of "Lord Rei". No wonder every guard in King Sondalle's castle bowed in respect and fear. No one would want to be on the receiving end of such a diabolical attack. Uruha felt chills run down his spine at the thought of having bullied and teased Reita countless times before. What has he been doing? What if one day, Reita just... snaps...

The spectacle before him was just purely abhorrent. There were chunks of flesh everywhere, as if it had just rained an unholy and bloody downpour of cruelty. Uruha averted his eyes from the scene, not wanting to puke and seem utterly useless in Kiera's view.

Instead he settled on Reita, wondering what he had to say for himself after performing such a terrifying feat.

"So..." Reita drawled, his eyes now returning to their normal appearance, "I think we need to find another place to camp."

* * *

Kiera sheathed her swords first cleaning them in the fur of one of the beasts she had slain. The calm after the battle was almost too quiet for her ears. Kiera scowled at Reita. His display of power, she did not mind, in fact she was glad for it. It would have taken longer to physically kill off all the beasts. However, she did not appreciate blood and gore dirtying her. It was a miracle she was not smothered under all the filth. Her gaze fell on the huddled figures. She hurried to them, suddenly afraid they might have been harmed.

"Are you alright?" she asked upon reaching them. She examined Uruha and Kai, apart from their pale faces there was no sign of hurt. The little demon was trembling. Being a demon of the lower class, he could not tolerate Reita's power. Kiera was just thankful, Takeru had not been hurt too greatly. Kiera turned to Uruha who was staring wide eyed at Reita. She held his arm gently, coaxing him to stand along with Takeru and Kai.

"Come. We must leave. A river runs not far from here, I shall need to bathe." Kiera shot another scowl at Reita. He grinned back at her sheepishly with a shrug.

* * *

Uruha had followed the rest of the group in a daze towards the river. He didn't even know how they finally reached there. The water in the river was clear and flowed at a calming pace. Uruha stared at it for a while to calm himself down after the ordeal earlier. That certainly was what you'd call a traumatic experience. He's going to need intense therapy when he gets back to Earth... IF he gets back to earth...

"Kiki and I need to get cleaned up," Reita's voice jolted Uruha from his thoughts. Instinctively, Uruha recoiled at Reita's close proximity and he nearly fell into the river. It didn't help that Reita is now soaked and sullied with the blood of the monsters he just slaughtered.

Uruha laughed nervously, moving away from Reita in what he hoped would appear to be an unnoticeable manner. "Alright," Uruha answered, his voice a slight tremble, "We'll just wait for you here then!"

Reita didn't seem to have perceived Uruha's sudden fear of him... or if he is aware of it, he's pretending not to be. In any case, as Reita and Kiera proceed towards the end of the river where there are less rocks and more space to clean, Uruha hurried to where Kai and Takeru were sitting.

"K-kai," Uruha said quietly, joining them and stealing one last glance at Reita, "A-are you ok? I'm incredibly freaked out, man! Freaked out! I'm going to lose it any second now, we have to talk about this!"

"What is the meaning of that?" Takeru, instead of Kai answered. He was still faintly trembling from earlier but seemed to be recovering. "What are you going to lose?" Takeru asked, curiosity written all over his face.

Uruha blinked, not sure if Takeru should be there during their gossip. But looking at his weak little face, he didn't really have the heart to tell him to beat it.

* * *

Kai was still slightly unsettled by the earlier ordeal. He shook his head as if that might help to clear it. He glanced at the demon beside him but decided he was harmless. Takeru doesn't even like Reita. Whatever they said, he wouldn't repeat it to Reita.

"Just when I thought things were going ok. He throws something like that in our face and act like its as normal as him playing the bass." Kai said, keeping his voice quiet. He peeked at Reita who was taking off his shirt at the edge of the river. Kai's face became exceedingly red when he noticed Kiera emerging from the river. He quickly looked away. Hopefully, Uruha didn't turn around.

"We better not do anything stupid around him." He continued.

* * *

Uruha nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he sighed, "I can't believe we've actually bullied Reita a lot. I mean, apart from his bass skills, we basically tease him about everything else back in Japan."

Takeru looked absolutely lost, not understanding anything they're saying. "What are bass skills? Lord Rei has them?" he asked, interrupting the flow of their conversation once again.

"Reita plays bass guitar," explained Uruha, although not sure why he was explaining in the first place, "It's a musical instrument."

"...an instrument made out of a fish?" Takeru had the look of pure awe on his face.

"No... wh-where'd the fish come from?"

"Bass is a type of fish-"

"It's impossible to make a musical instrument out of THAT bass."

"Yes, but Lord Rei has many magical powers. Perhaps making a musical instrument out of a fish is not that difficult a task."

"It's not what I meant. It's an entirely diff-"

They were interrupted by Kai clearing his throat in impatience. The two of them shut up instantly. Wow, Kai has leader skills over Takeru too.

"Sorry," Uruha replied, getting back on track, "In any case, Kai, I don't think we should treat Reita lightly anymore."

* * *

Kai nodded his agreement, "And just to be safe. Be really nice to him." then remembering Takeru's words, "What other magical powers does he have?"

Was it just his imagination or did he see the slight change of expression on Takeru's face.

"Lord Rei can read your every thought. His powers do not work on demons though."

Kai's jaw could've hit the ground. Read minds? Oh they were screwed. Big time.

* * *

Uruha felt a sense of despair wash over him at Takeru's words. "R-really? He reads minds?" Uruha repeats, hoping that maybe he'd heard Takeru wrongly.

"Yes, in precise detail," Takeru answers, his face solemn, "He also sees your dreams. Lord Rei is a master of the mind."

Uruha's heart sank. If Reita knew he and Kai were having suspicions and doubts about him... he'd definitely get mad. In fact, he's probably already mad at them now!

"We're goners," Uruha moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, but there are exceptions to this," Takeru interrupted, bringing Uruha's attention back up, "If you stay closer to Lord Rei, it will cause your thoughts to be dishevelled and he will be unable to decipher your thought pattern."

"How close are we talking about?" Uruha remembered being pretty close to Reita earlier, while he was thinking about how frightening Reita is.

"Perhaps a distance where you are able to physically touch each other with your hands without help from other objects," Takeru offered and Uruha heaved a sigh of relief. They were much closer than that. Reita couldn't have known his thoughts.

"And the dream thing?"

"You must sleep in a particular position. Both of your arms must face the east while your right leg faces west and your left leg faces south. Your head must remain neutral and not follow any direction."

"My body's going to be twisted beyond discomfort! How can i fall asleep?"

Takeru shrugged sadly. "This is the sole resolution I can commend. Without this exact posture, Lord Rei will be free to enter into your dreams as he pleases. If you do not wish this to be the case... then I'm afraid to say there is no other option."

* * *

"It is not necessary to hold my clothes, Lord Rei." Kiera said, as she took the pile of clothes Reita offered to her.

"But I want to. A gentleman never neglects the comfort of ladies." Reita grinned cheekily at her. "I shall guard you while you change!"

"Perhaps you should guard me from yourself." Kiera mumbled under her breath, walking away behind a large tree.

With Reita's arm heavily slung across her shoulders, they walked back to join the others. To her surprise, Takeru was huddled between Kai and Uruha. They seemed to be in a discussion. Takeru seeing them approach, grinned up at her. The mischief obvious in his expression. Kiera vaguely wondered what he was up to. She cast a quick glance towards where their horses were tattered.

"What you two gossiping about?" Reita asked jovially. Kiera raised her brow at their reactions. Kai had literally jumped at Reita's voice. Uruha seem to shrink back several steps then as though remembering something he came back closer to Reita.

"Oh no nothing important, just about... the dangers we might be facing in the future!" Uruha said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Um... Uruha," Reita drawled, staring at the man who was practically just a few inches away from him, "You're standing too close to me."

"Oh is that... INCONVENIENT for you?" Uruha asked, standing even closer, raising his eyebrows at his friend. Reita must be trying to make him move away so he can read his mind.

"Actually yes," Reita said, pushing him away curtly but was interrupted by Kai who was also standing very close to him.

"Ahhhh!" Reita suddenly said, pointing at his friends, "You guys are afraid of more monsters right? Don't worry!" He put his arms around both Uruha and Kai and Uruha felt more scared than comforted. "I'll keep them away from you, no problems. You don't have to stick to me like magnets. God!"

It might be his imagination but Uruha thought he saw Takeru snicker at them. But his suspicions about that disappeared when he saw Kiera. She was no longer covered in blood. Her skin was so radiant now and her whole figure seemed to glow with a surreal beauty. She was staring at him perplexedly and it made her even cuter. Goofily, Uruha waved at her.

* * *

Kiera wondered if this was their normal behavior with each other. She figured it was when Uruha waved at her. Besides, Reita seemed content with it, thus she dismissed it. She turned to Takeru.

"Have you recovered?" She knew he had but she had to ask. He sometimes caused her feel the need to protect him. The little demon grinned, offering his open palm to her. A gesture she knew well. Kiera could not help the smile that broke on her lips.

"At the next town. You have my word." She told him. Takeru seemed satisfied at her answer.

"Do you wish to rest, Lord Rei? I would not suggest it though. The forest harbors many creatures. Should we travel now, by sunset I presume we should have reached a small town that lies beyond the forest."

* * *

"I agree," Reita said to Kiera, "We should get going. As much as I want to, using magic a second time would be bad for... " His eyes landed on Takeru and a wry smile curved around his lips. "Well, let's just say it's not wise to use too much pure magic in the company of evil."

Takeru didn't respond, instead just threw Reita a dirty look. Despite looking incredibly angry, Takeru seemed like he didn't want to anger Reita at this stage.

Uruha bounced near Kiera, happy to know that they'd be riding again and he doesn't have to sleep in that ridiculous posture Takeru described in front of her. If they were to rest in a small town, they must have separate rooms, which means Kiera won't be able to see it.

"So are we riding again?" Uruha asked her cheerfully.

* * *

Kiera starred wide eyed at the cheerful Uruha. Where had the change of mood come from? Was he not fidgety just a moment ago? He was too unpredictable. Kiera suddenly realized he was too close to her as well. Discreetly, she shrank back a little. It was one thing to have him behind her back, it was a completely different situation while face to face.

"Yes. Let us go now."

Kiera recalled something as their little company mounted their respective horses. She helped Uruha pull himself into the saddle before turning Nyx to face the others.

"Soon we shall be entering the heart of the forest. Do not let your eyes stray to the sides." Seeing the look of terror on Kai's face, she added "I shall lead the way. So long as you keep your eyes on me, no harm shall befall you." Kai nodded, managing a slight smile. Kiera nudged Nyx to a trot, leading the way through the dense forest.

* * *

Uruha didnt like the sound of what Kiera's saying. After the unpleasant experience with exploding monsters earlier, Uruha had hoped for a less eventful journey.

The forest was dark, with sparse lighting here and there. Even though Uruha could see nothing else apart from their group in the dense canopy, he had the disturbing feeling that they weren't alone. And whoever else is in this place was a lot worse than the monsters from before.

Although Kiera had said it was fine as long as he looked at her, Uruha felt like she wasn't telling him the complete story. With fear in his heart, Uruha asked Kiera in a soft whisper, "Why? What's in this forest?"

* * *

Kiera wondered if she should tell him. Unlike Kai, Uruha seem to be a very inquisitive being. Kiera had not forgotten how he does exactly the opposite of what she says. She decided perhaps it would keep him in check, if he knew what dangers lies around them.

"They're named Corrigan. I do not know what they look like or what they are exactly. One look and they can ensnare you in their enchantments. It appears they have taken a liking to the flesh of humans."

Kiera felt Uruha shudder against her. His arms around her torso tightening.

* * *

Uruha hugged Kiera tighter, panic rising at the pit of his stomach. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes shut. Despite the fear he's feeling, Uruha felt relaxed against Kiera's back. Her hair smelt nice, which was quite weird considering she just battled a horde of bloodthirsty beasts.

With her warmth, the light breeze on his face and the stable treading of the horse, Uruha found himself drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was thinking "Oh no.. no, don't sleep... Reita can read your dreams.. "

With a sudden gasp, Uruha woke up later, bumping Kiera's head with his a little. "Oh! Oops, sorry sorry" he exclaimed apologetically. Before Kiera could reply, Reita had interrupted.

"How convenient, Uruha, falling asleep while we passed through that literal sea of demonic savages. The Corrigans were about to eat Kiera's face off but she couldn't do anything because you were in dreamland and your big stupid head was blocking, lying on her shoulder," Reita said, looking seriously angry.

"Eh!" Uruha gasped, "Really! I'm so sorry, so sorry!" He felt like he wanted to cry. How useless he is!

"Lord Rei, lying is a bad habit," the demon Takeru said with an innocent expression on his face.

"Oh of course Takeru, how rude of me," Reita replied sarcastically, "I should follow your example of being honest and well-behaved all the time."

"But I am always honest and well-behaved!" Takeru teased, seeming to have fully recovered from Reita's earlier magic.

"Wait wait, so... that didn't happen?" Uruha cut in, relief settling in my heart.

"Of course not, Uru-chan," Reita said with a big grin, "You're so ridiculously gullible."

He took a moment to take in the scenery and realized that they were very near the village now. He could see the litter of houses in the near distance. Relieved but slightly angry at Reita, Uruha returned his head on Kiera's shoulder.

"Mean, isn't he?" he said to her, pouting.

* * *

Kiera let out a laugh at their childish behavior. Uruha had been a dead weight on her back for the past few hours. She had not woken him as it was probably much safer for him that way. Although his breath on her neck made her lose focus several times. Now his head was back on her shoulder, she was almost getting accustomed to the feeling.

"Isn't he always." Kiera commented wryly.

* * *

Uruha felt good to be in civilization now. Human civilization. None of those horned beasts or Corrigans or anything like that. The little village wasn't much but it seemed lively enough. They passed through what looked like a marketplace and everybody was rowdily buying and selling things put a smile on his face.

A lot of the people stared at them as they passed and Uruha wondered if it was because of Reita and Kiera being from the kingdom... or because they had two grown men sitting behind them on the same horse. Uruha hoped it was the first one.

After the marketplace, they arrived at a cozy little inn. Uruha looked forward to lying on a bed. He wasn't particularly sleepy, but he just wanted to feel some soft mattress against his back. He's not used to riding horses and all this bouncing up and down all day was making his entire body ache.

* * *

Kiera scanned the village; at the first sight of an inn she dismounted Nyx. Making sure Uruha was secure in the saddle, she led them to the inn's stable. Kiera had adorned her brooch indicating her as the King's Marshal. Upon seeing it, the grooms rushed to handle the horses.

"Find me your innkeeper." Kiera said to them. One of the grooms ran out to do her bidding.

Even before her companions had all dismounted, the innkeeper made his appearance. The burly man surprised her with the customary salute for soldiers of the King's army. Kiera noted that one of his legs was made of stumpy wood.

"Lady Marshal, I am Joseph. I once had the pleasure of serving under your command. It would be my honour to have you and your company stay at my inn." the man said.

"As it is mine to be here." Kiera replied.

"Allow me to escort you a private parlour; I shall have 2 rooms set up immediately. I'm afraid I cannot offer you more for the other rooms are occupied."

"It will do."

* * *

Kai's ass was aching rather badly. Horse riding was not as comfortable as they made it look in movies. He was sore and sleepy. Unlike Uruha, he didn't have a nice female body to sleep on. Reita was made of bones and hard muscles. Even his horse was a lot fleshier. Reita dismounted gracefully. Kai wasn't so graceful neither was Uruha.

The big muscular innkeeper, Joseph, led them in. Kai wondered if it was a weekday when they passed through what looked like the inn's pub room. The place barely had any people. The ones that sat around the little square tables looked like a suspicious bunch of people. People with cloaks and hoods over their faces. Some sat nursing their drinks talking quietly with their partners.

Kai stopped dead in his track. Uruha who was right behind him almost collided into him. Kai ignored his questioning look. The couple in one of the shadowy corner tables had caught his eye. The stylishly cut dark hair and the lip piercing...Kai didn't need to see the full head to know who it was he was starring at. Without thinking he called out.

"Tora!"


	10. Chapter 10

Uruha was unsure of how to respond when Kai yelled out that name. Following his line of vision, Uruha landed his eyes on Tora. It was unmistakably him. He looked considerably different from when he was with Shou and the others for some reason though. His shoulder had a strange blue flowery fabric wrapped around it. A girl with short hair and curious eyes sat beside him. Uruha couldn't help but wonder where Shou was. He was in no mood to meet him. He didn't want Kai to meet him either. He'd feel the same disappointment and hurt Uruha had felt.

* * *

Tora's mouth fell open in surprise. Kai was here? He felt his hands tighten their grip on the drink he was holding. Is he hallucinating from loss of blood or something?

"A friend of yours?" the girl Rika asked, inquisitively staring at Kai.

Tora was unable to answer that question, and he didn't know how to react to Kai. He didn't know what his relationship to Kai would be in this world. Uruha stood behind Kai, a look of shock and uncertainty on his face. He seemed to be mulling on whether or not to stop Kai as he began to make his way towards Tora and Rika.

* * *

At Kai's little outburst, Kiera swiveled back to see him head towards one of the corners. What was he doing? Kiera frowned. Kai seemed to be heading towards a couple seated in the corner. Her gaze first landed on the girl then slid over to the man beside her. Kiera's hand automatically went to the hilt of her swords. She recognized that face. The messily bandaged shoulder only confirmed it. One of the rebels!

The rebel had yet to notice her. His eyes were fixed on Kai. Taking the opportunity she sprinted towards them. Before any of them could move, Kiera had her blade held across the pale throat of the rebel.

"Kiera, no! What are you doing!" Kai yelled, without thinking. He made to grab her arm away but Kiera shot him a deathly glare effectively stopping him.

Kai was stunned. Why was Kiera so intent on hurting Tora? His first thought was maybe Tora was her ex then realized how stupid that sounded. Tora was nice guy, he would never hurt a girl bad enough that she would want to murder him. Besides that, Tora wasn't even from this world...wait...What was he even doing here! Before he could ask, Kiera's other sword was pointing to the girl beside Tora. Kai gulped uneasily.

"One move and I will not hesitate to kill you both." Kiera threatened. She was definitely not happy to see Tora.

* * *

Tora winced, the tip of the Marshal's sword only a hair's breadth away from his neck. He couldn't even swallow. He was still too surprised with Kai's presence to do anything sensible. Kai looked honestly concerned for Tora's well-being. He must be just as clueless as Uruha but right now, Uruha seemed well up to speed with what's happening. He had a similar expression with Kiera and somehow it pained Tora to see him lose trust.

"Th-this could be a misunderstanding," it was Rika who spoke. She nervously inched backwards from the sword, not making eye contact with the Marshal. "Perhaps it would be better to firstly discuss this more rationally."

Uruha looked from Kiera to Tora to Kai. This is an awkward situation. In any case, he didn't want Kai to see Tora get hurt. He knows nothing about Shou and the rebels and Kiera's involvement either. The short-haired girl beside Tora was suggesting a peaceful discussion and frankly Uruha was also very curious about why Tora was here without his companions.

"I agree with her, we should talk first," Uruha voiced out, cautiously placing a hand on Kiera's shoulder, "There's just two of them and we also have Reita with us. I think it's alright."

* * *

"Uruha is right. I'm curious why he's here without Shou." Reita said. Kiera had to admit he was right. She had assumed the rebel before her had died but seeing as how he was still alive, so to speak, raised many questions in her head. Kiera lowered her swords. Uruha's hand was still on her shoulder as though he had forgotten it was there.

"Very well. But first," Kiera turned her glare at the girl with the shifty eyes, "Who are you? You have a suspicious look about you."

* * *

Rika felt her heart pounding in her chest. This woman was a Marshal. It would be a severely bad situation if the woman found out her real profession. How many things has she stolen from the kingdom? It was literally uncountable. Also, there's that ring she recently got. What if that was also some kind of royal heirloom?

"My apologies, Marshal," she said as innocently as possible, "It seems you have misinterpreted our relationship. You and this man look to be acquaintances, while I only met him recently and have absolutely no business whatsoever with him. So... I think it'd be best for me to go now and leave you to discuss your personal matters." She quickly moved away from them, feeling slightly guilty as Toshi, or Tora now apparently, stared at her with a strange look of betrayal.

* * *

Kiera didn't even need to stop her, Reita did it in her stead. He swiftly stepped in front of the girl, blocking her path.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Reita said. Placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, he pushed her back into her seat. Kiera sent a malevolent smile at her.

"Something tells me I should have you locked in a cell. I ask you again, who are you? Do not test my patience."

"I would tell her if I were you. She has quite a temper." Reita told her solemnly. Takeru had appeared between the rebel and the girl, staring intently at the girl as though she was the most fascinating creature.

* * *

Rika sighed in defeat, slumping back on the chair feebly. At least they have retrieved their weapons. She should probably tell them the truth. It wouldn't be wise to cross anyone working for the kingdom. Besides the man that just sat her down looked incredibly handsome and powerful. She doesn't want to be on his bad side. Also, the demon staring at her was making her uncomfortable. His eyes were of different colours and they were burning into her brain like an interrogation device.

"My name is Rika," she started, "I'm... a thief. I stole something from a traveller in this very town and left shortly afterwards. On my journey, I came across a wounded man in the forest and he was bleeding. If I hadn't bandaged his injury and brought him back here, he would have died."

Rika stole a quick glance at Tora who is also hearing the truth from her for the first time. She'd lied to him telling him she grew up in this town and all kinds of nonsense just for fun.

"And what did you steal from the traveller?" the man with the Marshal asked, his face showing that he wasn't at all surprised by her answer.

Sighing, Rika reached into her pocket to produce the jewelled ring she had nicked earlier. Silence surrounded them for a while before it was interrupted by a muffled snicker. It was Tora. He then began laughing, all thoughts of fear and awkwardness forgotten. It was even a genuine laugh. She didn't understand what was so funny though, and judging from everyone else who gawked at Tora, they didn't understand either.

* * *

Kai was shaken awake from his reverie by Tora's sudden inappropriate laughter. He briefly wondered if coming here and getting nearly killed hasn't messed with his friend's brains. He hoped not. He had already lost Miyavi to insanity, he doesn't want to lose Tora too.

"Erm Tora...I don't think there's anything funny about the situation." Kai said cautiously.

* * *

Tora tried to control his laughter but this was just... hilarious. The irony of it all! Great Shou, entrusted with a very important artefact, couldn't afford to be hindered on his journey so he had to kick Tora out of the group. There was no other way. After all, Tora was nothing to him. As long as he had that ring, nobody else mattered anyways. Who would have thought he'd have it stolen by some random girl and with a strange twist of fate, that same girl would meet the very man Shou had thrown away? It seems the Fates had a sense of humor too.

"S-sorry," Tora managed, breathing heavily from his outburst. He had his emotions bottled up for so long. He'll be honest. He had grown to hate Shou over the days. Shou was broken with power and had changed too much from the kind and friendly person he had known so well. Tora had felt bitter for what he did to him and he won't be lying to say he'd considered some form of revenge against Shou. In exchange for Tora's suffering, the Fates has led Rika and the Marshal Kiera right to him. Literally.

"Marshal Kiera," he said, with renewed vigor and a smile, "I think we should make a deal."

* * *

Kiera glanced at the ring, lying innocently on the table. Takeru had switched from staring at Rika to the ring. Kiera refocused her attention back on the rebel. She itched to put her sword back where it was previously; his throat.

"Whatever for? I can easily kill you right now." It was true. The man was weak enough that she doubted he could even give her a proper resistance. Besides, Kiera didn't need him to have information on the rebels' whereabouts.

* * *

Tora smirked knowingly. Of course, Marshal Kiera had her guard down. Why would she worry about the rebels? She's got their leader locked up in a safe prison...

"I know a lot of secrets that will be useful for you," Tora said.

Kiera does not look convinced, raising her eyebrows at him. Tora sighed. He supposed he could tell them one piece of information to get her to believe him.

"Did you know you have the wrong man?" Tora asked and laughed again, "Nao's just a pawn. The real leader is Shou."

* * *

Kiera narrowed her eyes at the rebel. Was he telling the truth? If he was then the King needs to be warned. The rebels could be harnessing their forces this moment and she, the Marshal, was not there to assemble a defence. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by Kai.

"Shou is not the leader. Everyone knows Nao is the leader of Alice Nine." Kai went on, "I mean, come on, Tora. I know Kiera looks like she means business and all but don't you think it's kinda stupid to tell obvious lies."

* * *

Uruha can't believe he's being the mature sensible person in this world but right now he has no choice but to be. Kai is going to confuse everybody here. He gently put a hand on Kai's arm and said softly, "Things are different here, Kai. Just um... let them talk it out first, ok?"

Uruha felt like he's coaxing a little kid. It has always been Kai who talked to them that way and it was very awkward to be in the reverse situation.

* * *

Kiera was slightly impressed by the sudden display of sensibility from Uruha. She averted her gaze back to the rebel. For reasons beyond her comprehension, she was inclined to believe that he was telling the truth. Judging by how Uruha had interfered, perhaps he had already acquired that knowledge. That raised up questions of their own, for now she would keep it at the back of her mind.

"Takeru." She called. The little demon looked up from the jewel. Kiera did not need to speak out what she required of him. Takeru turned his big eyes towards the rebel who pointedly ignored him.

"He speaks true." The little demon announced.

* * *

Tora smiled, knowing that the Marshal would have no choice but to take his offer. He did have a lot of information to give her that she doesn't know yet. She can't afford to give up on it.

"So Marshal," asked Tora, "Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand, waiting for her to accept.

* * *

Kiera did not like working with rebels. This could be a trick. Somehow, her instincts say otherwise. She began to wonder the reason behind his proposition. Kiera planned to find out. Kiera placed her hand in his. Vaguely noting how callused his fingers were. She starred into his eyes hoping she had not let the kingdom fall to it's doom.

"Very well. What do you wish in return for your favours?" She asked, sheathing her blades, "And what do I call you?"

Tora shot Rika a little glance, having lied his name to her. But well, she's been dishonest to him after all.

"I'm Tora," he answered honestly this time. Excitement ran through him, at the thought of betraying Shou. Back in his world, Tora would never have done that. With a sad smile, he realized he has changed a lot too.

* * *

Kiera caught the flare of excitement on Tora's face. It weighted heavy on her mind why he was ever so willing to betray the rebels. Takeru's attention was back on the jewelled ring. Kiera had the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If the little demon was showing such interest on a trinket, she doubted it was any ordinary trinket. She was suddenly aware of the people around her. This was no way to discuss important matters of the kingdom. As if on cue, Joseph made his appearance.

"Lady Marshal, the rooms are ready." He said, he gave Tora and Rika a suspicious look.

"Lord Rei, I will need to speak with Tora in private. I must ask that you keep her with you until I can deal with her." she told him. Reita nodded, extending his arm to Rika as though inviting her to a dance.

Next, Kiera turned to the Uruha and Kai, "For the time being, I would like you stay with Lord Rei. We will discuss further arrangements of the rooms once I am done with Tora."

* * *

Uruha eyed Kiera suspiciously as she and Tora entered the room secretively. He doesn't know what the code for that is in this world, but in his world, a man and a woman entering a hotel room discreetly all by themselves is definitely not an innocent gesture.

Uruha made to follow them warily, perhaps if they weren't up to anything suspicious they'd let him into the room and he can make sure nothing INAPPROPRIATE takes place... not that he cares...

"Uruha," Reita's voice jolted him from his thoughts, "Where are you going? Don't disturb them."

"Wh-what are they going to do?" Uruha asked.

"Just talk, you dirty minded idiot," Reita laughed before making him go into his room.

* * *

Takeru had followed behind Tora quietly. The ring clutched in his hand. As soon as Kiera locked the door behind her, the little demon climbed up settling comfortably on the bed then proceeded to fix Tora with an unwavering stare. Kiera felt a little comforted by the being's presence. Before the day ends, she would have to send him to the King with whatever information she obtained for Tora.

Kiera seated herself on one of the chairs near the fireplace, indicating that Tora does the same. He had the look of arrogance about him that she found greatly aggravating but chose to ignore it. If it weren't for the injury on his shoulder he would probably stand tall, towering above her. Strange how even though Uruha was more or less the same height as Tora, he did not seem to command such a presence. Kiera would never admit she rather preferred Uruha.

"I am assuming your betrayal of the rebels is not solely out of the goodness of your heart. No doubt, you want something in return." Kiera said.

* * *

Tora looked at the Marshal seriously. She's not going to trust him easily. In her eyes, he'll always be a traitor.

"Of course," Tora replied, "When you get to Shou... what do you plan to do with him?"

He didn't need to ask that to know the answer though. Kiera also stared at him pointedly, knowing this question needed no response.

"I just want to be there when you give him what he deserves," said Tora maliciously, not sure whether he liked this dark side of him that was emerging ever so quickly.

* * *

Kiera considered it. Light was dawning on her question. She recognized the malicious glint in his eyes. A thirst for revenge. His request was not unattainable. Kiera did not care whose blade did the deed. Beyond that, Tora's fate was in the King's hands. He did not need to know that just yet though.

"I can give you that much." Kiera agreed. "Tell me of the ring. I suspect it is not as innocent as it seems."

* * *

With the demon there, Tora had to be cautious. He can't blatantly lie to Kiera about the ring. He honestly didnt know anything about it, but if he seemed that way to the Marshal, he wouldn't be of use to her. He wasn't going to lie to her plainly. Perhaps just by omission or by indirect phrasings. That would appear to be truthful in the demon's eyes too.

"You're right, Marshal," said Tora, "The jewel isn't innocent. It has been in Shou's care for a while now and it holds great power." He was telling the truth. That much, he knows about the ring.

"I can't tell you about what it is," continued Tora, "Or why Shou wants it. You have to keep up your side of the deal first before I decide whether or not to tell you." This wasn't a lie. He CAN'T tell her, because he doesn't know and he WILL be deciding on the thought of telling her he knows nothing about the jewel later. It was quite despicable but from the context of the situation, she has no choice but to make assumptions of his knowledge.

Just to entice her to keep him around, Tora decided he can add a precious piece of truth though. "That jewel isn't the only thing Shou wants. He wants something else that might even be of greater importance," Tora said, looking deep into the Marshal's eyes to show his honesty, "It's Uruha."

* * *

Kai had his ear pressed against the wooden wall that separated their room from the one Kiera had gone into. Finding Tora out of the blue in this world had given him quite a shock but like everything else, Kai had come to terms with it. This world just doesn't seem to work as back home. Anything could happen. Kai heard Uruha click his tongue in annoyance. Kai shared his feeling, the walls were either too thick or they were talking too quietly on the other side. He couldn't hear anything.

As soon as they had entered the room with Reita and the girl Rika in the lead, Kai and Uruha had occupied themselves by trying to find ways to eavesdrop. Behind them Reita cleared his throat. When that didn't work to distract them, he called loudly.

"Have you two gone nuts? You look like two idiots stuck on the wall."

* * *

"But seriously, what the hell are they discussing in there?" Uruha replied, pouting, "I'm sure they've talked enough. And whatever it is they have to talk about, they can talk about in front of us right?"

Reita just stared at him disbelievingly. Uruha suddenly remembered that Reita can read minds. He's standing too far from him! What if he knows about how Uruha feels about Kiera? Wait.. how DOES he feel about her...

His legs apparently way ahead of his brain, Uruha had dashed near Reita, standing just a breath away from him. It didn't help that they accidentally began to stare at each other for a while. Yes it's awkward, but Uruha can't let Reita read his mind under any circumstances!

"What... are you doing?" Reita asked slowly, his face showing slight fear for some reason. Uruha's eyes drifted to the girl Rika who had a confused but zealous smile on her face. Clearing his throat, Uruha stepped away from Reita a little bit, but still quite close to him. He chose to ignore Reita's question, much to his incredulous bewilderment, and nonchalantly talked to Kai, "So Kai, you must be pretty shocked to see Tora here."

* * *

Kai didn't think he needed to hide his thoughts at the moment. He wasn't thinking anything weird or evil to Reita so he should be fine. He threw himself on one of the chairs in the room.

"Well, I was at first." He shrugged, "Now I guess, I got used to it. Oh you guys said something about Nao and Shou. Are they here too?"

Kai's eyes strayed to Rika. She was giving Uruha and Reita a very interested look over. He was suddenly reminded of the crazy yaoi loving fan girls back home. He really hoped she wasn't one of them. That was just creepy.

* * *

Reita and Uruha shared a look. It seems they both have the same idea of not wanting poor innocent Kai to be hurt and disappointed like them. If he knew Shou had turned into what he is now, he'd be so sad.

"Yeah, Shou and Nao are here too," said Uruha as casually as possible, "But I think they're in the same situation as you and me."

Kai looked like he believed him and Uruha let out a sigh of relief.

"Pardon me," the girl suddenly spoke up, "I'm very sorry to be intruding on your conversation but ... If I may repeat myself... I am a thief yes, and I stole this important jewel from someone that seems to relate to everything else here... but that is the end of it for me. I don't have any other reason to be here. So... wouldn't it be better if I just went my own way and you just went your own way?" She looked hopeful.

Uruha glanced at Reita who had a big grin on his face. The Reita in their world wouldn't do this but he has somehow come to be more accustomed to the Reita in this world. And this Reita wouldn't smile nicely with good intentions. He's obviously going to refuse her.

* * *

"Do you honestly think that I would let you go free after you have confessed yourself a thief?" came Kiera's voice. Kai jumped at the sudden appearance. He hadn't heard her come in. Kiera strode into the room all grace and pride, Tora following closely behind.

Kai stood up from his chair, thoughtfully offering it to Tora who was obviously injured. Tora gave him a grateful smile as he sat.

* * *

Rika inwardly scowled at the Marshal, but she knew better than to display displeasure in her face. She tried to look as genuine as possible. "I truly apologize for stealing. It's just... I don't have money or a family to help me through my problems. Without stealing, I won't be able to survive." Perhaps she can gain some sympathy. The Marshal's stoic face showed no signs of it though.

Uruha sympathized with her, she truly looked pitiable, although appearances can be deceiving. "What will you do with her, Kiera?" Uruha asked.

* * *

Uruha was giving Kiera that look. All pretty eyes and questioning expression. Kiera refused to let it affect her judgment. Kiera did not trust Rika no matter how much Uruha seem to want to sympathize with her.

"The King will have to hold judgment over a fitting punishment for you. Until then, you shall be a part of our company."

* * *

"Something is definitely up with Tora and Kiera, don't you think Kai?" Uruha protested, staring at the ceiling and lying on his bed. Why are they in the same room again? It was fishy. Fishy fishy fishy. And he didn't like it one bit.

He didn't even give time for Kai to respond. He just continued, "I mean, they've already talked a lot! What else are they doing? Whatever it is, it can't be a good thing. Plus, they're man and woman. It's highly inappropriate. Reita's here too! He should be perfectly capable of taking care of Tora. Why does Kiera have to be the one stuck with him? Tell me that!" he turned childishly to Kai who looked absolutely lost.

* * *

The two of them had been given their own room, while Rika was given in Reita's charge and Tora with Kiera. Kai had thought it was a reasonable choice. He had momentarily wondered where Takeru had disappeared to but soon forgot about him all together when Uruha continued to complain about Kiera's choice to room with Tora.

"They're probably just sleeping, Uruha." Kai tried to soothe his friend, "Tora is hurt, I don't think he can do anything."

* * *

"Anything? Do anything?" Uruha suddenly sat up on his bed, "What are you implying Kai? What would Tora do? He's wounded, sure, but it's not like he's on his deathbed! He can walk and talk fine. He should be fine with other things too right? Huh?"

Uruha realized he may be scaring his friend who was inching away from him with every angry whine that came out of his mouth. But Uruha couldn't help it. He didn't even understand why he was so riled up about something like this.

Kai wanted to bang his head for his stupidity. He had said it only to comfort Uruha but apparently it only made the whole thing worse.

"Ehhh...I mean...ya know-" then Kai decided he could employ another method. "Do you really think Kiera would do what you think they're doing? You know how she is. She'll probably rip his head off if Tora tries anything."

Unfortunately his tongue didn't want to stop there so he added, "She only lets you touch her because you sorta jump at her randomly."

* * *

Before Uruha could respond to Kai, the demon Takeru just popped out of nowhere. In his shock, Uruha fell from the bed with a surprised yelp that was quite loud actually. He blushed, hoping Kiera and the others hadn't heard it because it sounded more like a small animal being beaten rather than a manly and totally macho scream.

"Would you please stop showing up at random without any warning?" Uruha yelled at the demon who was also taken by surprise at both the animalistic yelp and the sudden anger. Uruha really wasn't in the mood right now.

"My apologies," Takeru replied, mustering an innocent expression, "I was merely looking for a place to rest for the night."

* * *

Kai tried not to snicker at Uruha's total fail. He too had been surprised at the sudden appearance but thankfully had not fallen in a ridiculous looking heap on the floor.

"I thought you would be staying with Kiera. Aren't you like her pet or something?" Kai asked. Right after the words left his mouth, Kai realized that sounded a little insulting. In Kai's defence, Takeru did act a lot like Kiera's pet.

"She wouldn't want me there tonight." Takeru replied, grinning ear to ear. Somehow Kai just knew the demon was toying with Uruha. If only Uruha had the same perception as Kai.

* * *

Uruha threw Takeru a worried look. The demon is knowledgeable about a lot of things and he's been with Kiera for a long time. He had the urge to ask him the reason why he wouldn't be wanted in that room but Uruha decided he didn't want to know the answer.

Besides, it's been a long day. They should get to sleeping. the next morning, Uruha planned to interrogate Kiera as casually as possible

" Takeru!" Uruha said, suddenly remembering something, "Where... exactly is east? I sort of forgot where I should put my hands and feet for Reita to not see my dreams."

Takeru seemed to make a small choke, although Uruha didn't understand why. He cleared his throat, and motioned to the head of the bed, "That should be east. Unfortunately, you won't be able to sleep on the bed properly. May I suggest the floor."

"What! That's not going to be comfortable at all! It's hard and hurts my back," Uruha complained.

Takeru shrugged, wearing a forlorn expression. "I do not see that you have a choice. If the posture is not properly executed... I'm afraid Lord Rei will see your dreams in perfect detail."

Uruha sighed. "Fine," he grumbled and began pulling the sheets off of his bed onto the floor.

The light shone so brightly it hurt Uruha's eyes. He squinted, trying to figure out where he was right now. Gradually, his surroundings because clearer. He realized he was lying on a hard floor, but he was no longer in the inn. The bright glare was coming from a spotlight directly above his head. Uruha stood up, his heart thumping fast. This... can't be real... He remembered this very well... but he can't be in this place!

The only light in this place was the light he was standing in as Uruha turned to see a vast span of indistinct but unmistakable seats underneath him. He had stood at this very spot so many times, staring at the exact spectacle, although he was never alone. There were so many... so many people.

The empty concert hall made him feel a sense of crashing isolation, coupled with the disappointment Uruha felt in his understanding of the situation. He wasn't back in Japan... wasn't back in the beloved stage he and his friends performed at. This was a dream.

As if to confirm it, Uruha saw the vague silhouette of someone familiar standing in the middle row of the seats, slowly approaching him. Her long black hair swayed gently as she walked in the darkness towards the light. Her pale skin gradually coming into view. Uruha swallowed, nervousness rising in the pit of his stomach.

Even if this was a dream, it can't be a regular dream. That was how he felt as the figure of Ieros Victoria stepped into the light in front of him in all her glory and beauty with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

"This place...I can sense the joy and happiness people have left behind. Where your confidence lies, is a truly wonderous place." Victoria said softly. She approached the anxiety stricken man standing above the raised platform.

"Come. We have much to discuss." She gracefully sank to the floor, comfortably seating herself.

* * *

Setting aside his worry, Uruha followed Victoria's lead and sat himself down in front of her. "What is there to discuss?" he asked, his voice echoing in the empty hall.

* * *

Victoria couldn't help scrutinizing the man. He was not at all like any she had ever seen. Though he came from the same world as Lord Rei, he did not carry himself the same way. Victoria wondered why this particular man was chosen. He seemed almost delicate in his beauty. She laid her doubts aside; instead focussing on the purpose she had invaded his dream.

"First, I must warn you not to speak of this to another soul. Neither Lord Rei nor Kiera must know of what we do here."

* * *

Uruha nodded, even though he was beginning to wonder what Victoria's true intentions were. After all, she was the one who asked him to go for the Oracle. There was also that teenage girl who made Kiera agree to go with him on the journey. He was starting to feel like a lot of things revolved around him.

"Alright," Uruha said, "I promise." He was a good secret-keeper... He supposed. "But why?" he couldn't help his curiosity.

* * *

Victoria gave him a tolerant smile. "It is a delicate situation. Though they bear no ill will, their knowledge might...present hinderences. Now-"

She was rudely cut off by Uruha.

* * *

"Wait wait," Uruha said hurriedly in panic, "Reita can see my dreams! I know I'm supposed to sleep with my legs facing east and my hands facing west and my head stationary or something like that, which I did... but I move around when I sleep... I can't help it if I'm in a different position than before!" Uruha panted afterwards, having said the entire thing in one breath. Ieros Victoria looked lost though.

* * *

Getting over the shock of being interrupted, none has ever dared to that, Victoria fixed Uruha with a chiding look.

"Young man, none but the Nerieh possess the power to see another's dream. It is a rare gift even among us. Lord Rei, powerful as he is possesses no such skills. Ease your mind of that doubt." His expression fell. Victoria continued before he could speak again.

"You hold a great power within you, Uruha; one that surpass that of Lord Rei. The duty of teaching you to wield that power has been entrusted to me. Will you accept me as your mentor?"

Victoria waited patiently for his answer. His jaw hung open, a look of disbelief painted across his features.

* * *

Once again, the topic of him being some kind of 'chosen one' in a classic fantasy story has come up. Uruha found the notion incredibly ridiculous. He has never excelled at fighting or any kind of physical bravery, which is why he had no choice but to turn to artistic activities like playing guitar. The only power he can ever wield should be something related to music!

Uruha began to giggle but seeing Victoria's dead serious face, he stopped, clearing his throat to hide his previous inappropriate laughter. Well, he could say he's relieved Reita can't see into his dream. Maybe with whatever 'power' Victoria is going to teach him now, he can use it to put Takeru's head on a stick for screwing with him.

"W-with all due respect, Ieros Victoria," Uruha said, "I honestly don't believe I have any kind of power... It must be a misunderstanding. I am good at guitar-playing though! If that's the kind of power you mean..."

* * *

Victoria dispelling any traces of curiosity at the alien words he mentioned. Now was not the time. Victoria took one of his hands, facing the palm up to the heavens. She let go, doing the same action with her own hand.

"Concentrate your mind on someone you hold dear to your heart. Someone that gives you peace. Create on your palm a gift for them. This is a simple task it shan't be difficult for you."

Closing her eyes, Victoria relaxed herself completely. The surge of power came easily to her like a pet well used to its master. In her mind, she thought of a glittering diamond diadem, intricately twined with roses. A gasp from the man before her, made her smile. Her palm was laden with the weight of the diadem she had pictured.

Victoria opened her eyes to see Uruha's gaping at her. She closed her palm, as she did the diadem disappeared. Victoria indicated for him to try.

* * *

"Oh my God that is AWESOME," Uruha gasped at Victoria, staring in utter amazement at the diamond crown that had just appeared out of thin air.

He couldn't wait to try it, although he had a lot of doubts about whether he'd be able to do it. Alright... first he needs to think of someone he holds dear...Uruha closed his eyes.

For some reason, Kiera's face just appeared randomly inside his head. That was weird, he had so many people he held dear. Why was she the one he's seeing now? He tried to think of someone else. The Gazette members popped up one by one but in the end, his mind still ended up being preoccupied with Kiera. Giving up, he just decided to focus on her, trying to ignore the implications of such a fixation on Kiera.

A gift for Kiera... A rose came into his mind. Of course, a beautiful red rose would suit her. Uruha focused on it and began to feel a weird sensation running through his body. It was like a thrilling electric shock that gushed into his veins and spread like a rapid current. The feeling increased, getting more and more powerful by the second.

Uruha tried to focus on his palm, but for some reason his thoughts were not collected. He began to wonder what if this fails... what if the rose ended up being a wilting pathetic excuse of a flower? What if it's too small? Giving a tiny bud of a rose to someone is just ridiculous. The flower should be daringly elegant and in full bloom.

Suddenly all the sensations he'd felt disappeared. In the next second, without warning, Uruha felt a large object crash on him. He opened his eyes with a shocked cry to see that he has managed to summon the object in his mind. But, his rose was a gigantic catastrophe - literally. The immense flower weighed down on him, the thorns nearly cutting into his flesh. It was probably the size of an elephant.

"Ieros Victoria!" Uruha gasped, afraid that if he moved, the thorns would puncture a hole in his skull, "A little help please?"

* * *

It was difficult not to be amused at Uruha's mishap. Victoria managed to hide her smile. With a wave of her hand the enormous rose faded into thin air.

"You have accomplished the task. For one without a hint of knowledge of your own powers, you have done well." As she spoke a stirring in the atmosphere caught her attention. He was awakening. "This is where we part, Uruha. I suspect someone awaits you. I would suggest that you practice, till we might meet again."

Victoria got up, "Remember...Not a word. Farewell."

She closed her eyes, her soul drifted back to where her body laid in her own chamber. With a sigh of satisfaction, Victoria fell into her own dreams. All the pieces were steadily falling into place.

* * *

The view of the stage slowly faded in front of him into blackness and it's replaced by a strange tremor. Uruha felt his shoulders being shaken by a strong pair of hands.

Steadily, Uruha's eyes opened, his vision adjusting to the view of Kiera, her hair let down and her beautiful face uncomfortably close to his. He blushed severely, feeling the heat rise up to every inch of his face. But being awakened by Kiera was something so exciting and blissful for him, he kind of didn't want to get up and pretend to still be drowsy so that she would keep touching him. It was a stupid despicable thought, but he couldn't help it.

He realized he and Kiera weren't the only people in the room. Everyone else was there, waiting for him to wake up, apparently.

In horror, Uruha realized that if Reita read his perverse thoughts and tells Kiera, his life would all be over. He sat up with renewed vigour, surprising Kiera. Curtly, he pushed her away from beside his bed with an aching heart before dashing straight to Reita who backed away into the wall, completely shocked. "G-good morning, Reita," Uruha said, trying to account for his sudden inexplicable actions.

* * *

It would be a lie if she said she wasn't a little hurt by his sudden rejection. Kiera had entered Uruha and Kai's room some time ago with the intention of waking them however, seeing the two sleeping so peaceful on the floor and takeru curled up on one of the beds, she decided it could do no harm to let them a little more time. Hence, she had dragged Tora along in search of horses for the two newly acquired companions. And after the kindness she had shown, Uruha dares to reject her? Kiera shrugged it off irritably instead putting her mind to other matters at hand. In the midst of her thoughts, she forgot the little incident.

"It is high time we take leave of this place." She said, adjusting her swords. Kiera frowned. Reita had a strange look of fear on his face. She could not fathom what could have possibly caused Reita to be afraid. Was there something in the room then only Reita could see? She caressed the hilt of her sword. Reita's eyes were on Uruha. Why would he be afraid of Uruha? Something was not right...

Her thoughts were intruded by none other than Kai. Kai cleared his throat, "Is something wrong, Kiera?"

Kai seemed worried. Kiera brought her hands away from the sword, forcing herself to relax. Kiera managed to smile brightly at Kai, hoping to reassure him.

"None to speak of." Sparing a last lingering look at Uruha and Reita, she left the room. She would have to question Reita while they rode.


	11. Chapter 11

The rain poured down on them and was dampening Uruha's spirits. It really wasn't helping to improve Uruha's mood. He wasn't particularly depressed but the rain has made that an inescapable emotion. At least, he's back on the horse behind Kiera... which reminded him of his plan to interrogate her. She didn't seem to be in a good mood either. Hopefully his nosiness doesn't piss her off too much. But he couldn't control the urge of wanting to know what happened with her and Tora.

"So.. um Kiera," he started, "Did Tora give you any trouble last night?"

* * *

Kiera shuddered as Uruha's breath ghosted the shell of her ear. She was regretting giving him loan of her cloak. Her hair was drenched from the relentless rain, her clothes fared little better. Although, he had thoughtfully wrapped the large cloak around both their bodies.

"We had a mutual agreement. I gave him what he asked." She replied.

* * *

Uruha did not like the sound of that at all. What the hell does she mean by mutual agreement? Tora's not a perverted man but he is still a MAN. Being alone in a cosy little room with a girl like Kiera... Uruha knows he himself wouldn't be able to get rid of certain thoughts. Oh dear God, Uruha, don't you go there, he yelled at himself inwardly.

"A-and what did he ask?" Uruha continued, trying to sound casual while his brain is being bombarded with disturbing images. Damn it, Reita's not within touching distance either! He wondered if he should ask Reita to ride beside them closely... that'd be weird wouldn't it? He'd definitely suspect something...

* * *

Kiera knew her answer had not sated his curiosity. She smiled that her prediction had come true. Once his probing questions would have sent her temper soaring however, at the moment, her anger was dampened. Perhaps it was the rain. It does tend to make her strangely melancholy. He did not need to know that though.

"It is between Tora and I. It does not concern you." She told him coldly.

Kiera squinted, the rain poured down mercilessly that it was hard to see more than a few feet ahead. She worried constantly that Nyx might step on a wayward stone and they should fall. The sloping climb of the mountainous path was dangerous to tread even on a sunny day. Kiera swivelled back to see Reita and Tora's horses flanking behind her and Takeru bringing up the rear. Kai had switched riding partners. He now sat behind Tora and Rika was sullenly placed with Reita. She was not going anywhere without Reita's shadow anytime soon.

As Kiera faced the front again, she was suddenly aware of a heartbeat not of her own. Uruha who was pressed flush against her, his heart thundering in his chest that even through the layers of muscles Kiera could feel it. His arms seem a tad bit tighter around her. Kiera was tempted to relax into his embrace. As soon as she thought it, she shoved the thought away.

* * *

Uruha's embrace of Kiera tightened. It was subconscious, he wasn't particularly thinking about it. Her chilly demeanour towards him was colder than the rain itself. "Sorry," Uruha whispered softly and genuinely, feeling truly dejected.

He hated the thought that he annoyed her so much. Should he stop bothering her so much? Should he stop trying to be friendly? He didn't want to do any of that. He buried his face in her neck, his body not listening to his thoughts as usual. It'll probably aggravate Kiera more but in the freezing, pouring atmosphere, it brought Uruha comfort.

* * *

An unsuspecting sense of guilt invaded Kiera. Had she been too cold towards Uruha? She refused to take back neither her words nor her actions. It would be highly inappropriate. Besides, his actions weren't exactly appropriate either. Kiera had difficulty breathing normally with his face buried so intimately in her neck. She was strangely aware of his flickering eyelashes.

"Kiki! I can't see a blasted thing in this rain and my hands are frozen on the reins!" Reita's voice called out muffled by the pouring rain. This only caused the guilt to intensify. She should have been thinking of things more important than whether she was being nice to Uruha or not, she berated herself. As though Zeus agreed with her, thunder and lightning rolled across the darkened skies.

"There are caves along this path. Let us seek shelter." Kiera called back. Just as she did, her eyes landed on the opening of a cave. Taking one hand off the reins, she placed it on Uruha's arm.

"Uruha, I need to dismount." She said her voice treacherously soft.

* * *

Uruha blushed, aware that he has been quite touchy-feely with Kiera. At least the rain helped her not notice the redness of his face. He released her and they made to get off the horse. Kiera doesn't seem so mad at him now. Perhaps his 'sorry' had settled her irritation. Uruha swore to himself, he'll try to be a much less annoying person from now on. He wanted Kiera to like him so badly. Someone he held dear... Uruha was beginning to fear his own thoughts. Why was his mind always so full of Kiera? It seems like he's thinking about her 99 percent of the time.

Remembering that this can't be good, as soon as Uruha's feet touched the ground, he rushed towards Reita who was still on the horse. Rika was already on the floor and she backed off, nearly stumbling at Uruha's sudden arrival. She stared at him suspiciously, then at Reita. Uruha stared back at her as innocently as possible. Then Reita stared at him. The trio had a weird, rather awkwardly long staring session before Tora and Kai's horse disrupted them, its hooves splashing into a water puddle that splattered all over Rika and Uruha's clothes.

"Hey watch it, Tora!" Uruha yelled at him impatiently, knowing he'd done it on purpose. For a split second, he felt like this was the old Tora. Uruha looked up at his friend and couldn't help but smile. Tora returned it.

* * *

Kiera did not take heed of the ruckus behind her. She did, however, vaguely hear Reita's voice saying "Dude! Stop hogging me!" Nyx's reins in one hand and her sword

in other, Kiera cautiously approached the cave. There was no telling what manner of creatures lurked in the shadows.

"They're being noisy." Takeru's voice commented close to her ear. Kiera had to close her eyes, forcibly calming her wildly beating heart at his sudden appearance. She ignored his comment.

"What do you sense in there?" she asked him.

"Bats." His face scrunched up in disgust. Reassured, Kiera sheathed her blade.

Reaching into Nyx's saddle pouch, she drew out a long unlit torch carefully guarding it from the rain then proceeded into the dark cave. Once inside, she lit the torch. The cave was unexpectedly large. As Takeru had predicted, bats hung from the high ceiling. Kiera couldn't hide her smile when Takeru growled up at them.

"This is...big." came Kai's voice at the mouth of the cave. The rest of them piled in hurriedly out of the rain.

* * *

Rika sat down on the cold ground of the cave. It was damp and uncomfortable but was still a lot better than the pouring spectacle outside. She eyed her companions carefully. They looked weary and gloomy even though it was still morning. Perhaps she might get lucky enough to escape.

The Marshal was sitting close to her now though. That won't do. Maybe Rika should try to be sociable and get friendly with her. That'd increase her chances of escaping no doubt...

Rika edged closer to the Marshal slowly. Her eyes landed on Uruha in front of them who seemed to be literally afraid of being apart from her captor they called Lord Rei. It was quite unsettling to be honest... but also immensely interesting. Gossiping is a good way to start off a girl's friendship, Rika mused.

Casually, she started, pointing at the duo. "What is the relationship between those two? They seem very familiar with one another. VERY familiar."

* * *

Kiera glanced towards where Uruha was huddled closely with Reita and Kai nearby drumming his hands idly on his thighs.

"I am given to understand they be good friends. A band of musicians or so Lord Rei says." Kiera replied, returning to her task of building them a fire.

* * *

Rika tilted her head in slight confusion. "Good friends" wasn't the vibe she had gotten all throughout the journey. Uruha had most of the time randomly charged directly at Lord Rei for no apparent reason and with seemingly intense fervour too, after which he would attempt to hide his odd actions with rather transparent greetings. When Lord Rei was not in the room with him, Uruha would inquire about his whereabouts and occasionally go and look for him. It doesn't take a genius to see that Uruha had an unusual desire to be near Lord Rei at all times.

"This may seem...rather inappropriate seeing as how the two of them are both men," Rika started, unsure of how her words would affect the Marshal, "But... Uruha's actions seem to suggest some form of forbidden affection for Lord Rei."

* * *

The flint fell from Kiera's hands. Realizing her jaw was hanging open, she closed it composing herself. Though, Kiera had noticed the rather strange behaviour Uruha had picked up, what Rika suggest had never crossed her mind. It was appalling to even think of.

Unbidden her eyes travelled towards the subject of their discussion. Uruha supported a smug expression, sitting so close to Reita that their arms touch. It was then she noticed him watching her. He glanced at Reita then grinned at her. Was he taunting her? Looking away Kiera picked up the flint, her actions harbouring more force than necessary.

"Do not speak of such blasphemy." She told Rika stiffly.

* * *

Uruha smiled happily at Kiera. With Reita so close to him, he can have her in his mind all the time and not worry about his thoughts being exposed. It was a wonderful feeling. It might even lift his spirits up despite the solemn weather.

Kiera wasn't looking very good though. She seemed to be thinking about something and not liking it. Wonder what it is... Was it Tora? Did he do something horrible to her last night? She did say she gave him what he wanted. What if what he wanted required her to ... perform certain tasks that she was unwilling to do? Uruha threw a suspicious look at Tora. He was leaning on the cave walls, his eyes closed, looking like he's about to drift into sleep. Uruha bit his lip. Yeah, he must be tired. Tired having done unspeakable things with Kiera!

At that moment, Reita got up, possibly to help Kiera with the fire. No no, he can't go away from Uruha right now! His mind is filled with highly dubious imaginations of Kiera. Panicking, Uruha grabbed Reita's hand abruptly and nearly made him trip.

"What are you doing?" Reita hissed at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Kiera," Reita mumbled back, not making eye contact with him for some reason.

"I'll come with you!" Uruha announced and the two of them proceeded to Kiera and Rika, who were both staring at them with the same expression on their faces. Uruha wasn't sure what the expression was though.

* * *

Kiera eyed the approaching pair with suspicion. Despite Reita's obvious discomfort, Uruha seemed adamant on clinging onto Reita. Rika's words echoed in her head. As Reita sat down beside her, Kiera could not help but want to throw the stones in her hand at him. The thought made her stop. What was she thinking? This was not Reita's doing. If anyone had impure thoughts, it was obviously Uruha. Yes, rather than Reita, she should be throwing stones at Uruha.

What was wrong with her? She should not be thinking of throwing anything at anyone, especially not Uruha. In a desperate ploy to calm her irrational thoughts, Kiera decided to ask Reita.

"You seem troubled, Lord Rei. What plagues you?" Kiera asked, giving Uruha a pointed look.

* * *

Reita sighed. He shot a glare at Uruha who flinched slightly at the sudden hostility. He shoved Uruha's head snappily and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Yes, I am very troubled," said Reita, "This person here keeps following me like a dog. I keep waiting for a wagging tail to suddenly sprout on him."

Uruha covered his head in pain, frowning at his friend.

"Eh!" he gasped, "That's not true!" Although obviously it is. He's been hanging around Reita, terrified he'd tell his thoughts to Kiera. He glanced at her to see what her reaction to this would be.

* * *

Kiera nodded in understanding. She briefly wondered if Reita was aware of Uruha's attraction towards him. Then it dawned on her. The fearful look with which he regarded Uruha back in the inn. It was Uruha's inappropriate affections that caused him fear! As well he should be. Love between two men was forbidden; a blasphemy.

"I too have noticed his odd behaviour." said Kiera, "Rika thinks that perhaps Uruha harbours less than proper feelings towards you, Lord Rei. I would advise you to rid yourself of such emotions, Uruha. It will not be received with gladness by anyone."

Reita scooted closer to Kiera, nodding in agreement at her words. It was then the sound of laughter reached their ears.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Kai choked out between his laughs.

* * *

Uruha gawked at Kiera, his mouth hanging wide open. Kai was laughing his butt off. She had used a lot of big words but the underlying sentiment seems to be that... she thinks he likes Reita? Suddenly he was taken back to Japan with all the yaoi crazed fangirls hounding them.

"What?" he gasped, "That's ridiculous! Th-this guy? Kiera, I am straighter than a straight line! And even if I wasn't straight, I wouldn't like him! He's too thin and sometimes his hair looks like corn! He doesn't have one now, but he normally has that absurd band on his nose back in our world!"

He wasn't sure if anyone heard his rant because Kai was guffawing throughout the entire thing.

* * *

Discarding the unfamiliar terms in his speech, Kiera fixed with him a suspicious look. Kai drew closer to them, clutching his stomach giggles still escaping his lips.

"Your actions speak otherwise." She said flatly.

"I'm not too thin! And girls go nuts about my noseband, its not absurd!" Reita said clearly affronted.

Then turning to Kiera, "He shows off his thighs." His finger pointed accusingly at Uruha.

"You guys are killing me here." said Kai, falling into another fit of laughter.

Quite frankly, Kiera was confused. She exchanged a confused glance with Rika. Were all men idiots?

* * *

Uruha glared at Reita, "I don't have any suspicious actions towards him! And yes, you're too thin! Just now, the rain and wind was so strong, I was genuinely afraid you'd get washed away or something."

Before Reita could retort back, Uruha added firmly, "I don't show off my thighs. The stylist insists on showing them off. Because they are awesome."

* * *

With immense difficulty, Kai held in his laughter. Maybe now he should assert his leader skills and clear the misunderstandings. Although, he was quite tempted to let it run on a little longer. It was just too funny.

"Kiera, ignore them. They're idiots." Kai started, Kiera's brows were furrowed, watching Reita and Uruha argue. "Uruha is sticking to Reita because we were told Reita can read minds."

Reita stopped glaring at Uruha to face Kai. Both he and Kiera seemed surprised.

"That is quite impossible, I'm afraid." Kiera finally said.

"Who the hell told you such nonsense?"

* * *

Uruha felt pure anger rising in his heart. Seriously, he's going to rip that demon to shreds. Reita's hatred for him is now completely justified.

"Takeru did," he said through gritted teeth, clasping his fist tightly.

* * *

The demon was curled up in one corner, wide eyes staring at them. At the mention of his name, he grinned back innocently.

"I'm going to kill him!" Reita threatened, making to get up. Kiera stopped him placing her hand firmly on his arm.

"He does not deserve death for a mere prank. I shall punish him for his mischief. Do calm yourself, my Lord. After all, no one suffered from his deed." Kiera said calmly but she shot a glare at Takeru.

"I suffered! This one was all over me! Kiki you cannot imagine how creepy it was." Reita protested childishly.

"You should've said something earlier." Kai put in. He found the situation amusing. He was used to his band mates pulling pranks on him and Kiera was right anyway. No one suffered.

Well at least Kai didn't suffer. He wasn't sure of Uruha though.

Reita didn't look convinced. Kai was sure, if he picked a fight with Takeru, Uruha would gladly join. Kai suddenly felt mature although he was younger than both of them.

* * *

"Oh I suffered too, Reita," Uruha said through gritted teeth, "You have no idea how horrid it is to run to you all the time even though I'd much rather be with-" Uruha stopped, knowing that he was just about to say Kiera.

If he'd said her name then, he felt like it would be quite inappropriate. The rest of them waited perplexedly for him to finish his sentence, so he cleared his throat shyly and said, "Never mind that. The next time he pulls something like this though... I'll be killing him too!"

* * *

Tora was asleep...or so it would seem. Kiera approached him quietly. True the man was a rebel however, for now he was one of her company. For that reason, she felt responsible for his well being. As gently as she could, Kiera opened Tora's cloak revealing his haphazardly dressed wound. She bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation. She would have to redress the wound if it were to heal properly.

"You need this?" Takeru's voice spoke in her ear. He dangled her medicinal pouch nearby. When she took the pouch without a word, the little demon pouted at the inattention.

"I was just having a little fun." He mumbled, crouching beside her. Kiera ignored him, it would have to serve as punishment till she could think of another.

Though she did not possess the hands of a healer, she did as best she could. After all, she should have knowledge of healing should any of her men needed it on the battlefield. Absorbed in the task, Kiera did not realize that Tora had awakened and watched her quietly. With a satisfied nod to herself, she checked her handiwork. Tora smiled gratefully at her.

"I did as best I could. Rest. The rain has not let up, I fear we will be here a while longer." she told him quietly. Gathering her things, Kiera retreated back to the fire. The fire glinted in Uruha's eyes. He was staring at her. As soon as he realized, Kiera had seen him, his cheeks coloured. Was he worried about Tora? Kiera remembered his questions earlier about Tora. Kiera studied Uruha suspiciously.

* * *

Ishitaka ran his slender fingers through the sand, drawing circles and various other shapes idly. His boredom had reached its peak. His little stone sanctuary had been void of travellers lately and he hadn't been able to scare or annoy anyone. He was in no mood to go anywhere else either. Laziness had also caught up with him.

Sighing, Ishitaka lied down on the cool ground and stared up at the small opening of sky amongst the dense canopy. He felt like he was forgetting something... Wasn't there something he did a few days ago that ensured he would no longer be bored? His mind was so scattered he didn't even recall his actions. He really should be more focused. And how many times has he told himself that?

The demon suddenly sprang up. Oh yes, he does have entertainment in reserve! There was that person who came through the forest... he'd wanted to be with Lord Rei so Ishitaka had left him there. Now he can call him back! Although the demon had completely forgotten what his name was, he vaguely remembered dubbing the man his 'little brother' and putting the spell on him.

Ishitaka closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. The wind whispered around him as the leaves rustled up in a tempest of swirling green. The trees began to sway and moan at the demon's power. The sound of the breathing wind rose to a loud wail at a gradual pace and then, as if it hadn't started in the first place, died down in a flash.

Amongst the clutter of leaves as they settled down, stood a very confused and scared man. He was literally trembling, hugging himself. A large grin replaced Ishitaka's bored face. "Little brother!" He called out to the man who, upon seeing him, began to tremble more.

* * *

They had all gone to sleep. Kiera took it upon herself to keep watch. A strong gust of wind came through the opening of the cave. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. There was a strange tension in the air. Frowning, Kiera turned to face the sleeping figures near the warmth of the fire. There was one missing. A quick scan of their faces told her all was accounted for except Kai. Her frown deepened. He had been there, sleeping soundly not long ago. If he had gotten up, she would have heard him. Kiera had been sitting on a boulder at the mouth of the cave, there was no other escape out of it. Where had Kai gone?

Bewildered, Kiera reached over to Uruha who was curled up into her cloak. Strange how, that image caused her heart to race. Almost reluctantly, she shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him. The only response was a moan, and he snuggled closer into her cloak. With a huff, she gave up. Kiera tried Reita next. She did not have to try very hard. His eyes shot open at the slightest touch.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked. Seeing the expression on her face, Reita sat up immediately looking around.

"Kai is gone." Kiera informed him. He looked aghast.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Reita didn't wait for her answer, picking up the nearest item in his reach which happened to be a small pebble; he threw it in Uruha's direction. Kiera felt the urge to give Reita a sound punch when Uruha woke up with pained yelp.

* * *

Uruha's head was dazed. He was having a nice dream about sushi and Kiera... although he doesn't remember exactly what happened, it was still a nice dream. He scowled at Reita who had clearly been the one chucking stones at him to wake him up. Uruha rubbed his arm where the pebble had hit.

"What are you doing?" he groaned impatiently, hoping this wasn't another one of those pranks that the Gazette occasionally pulled on sleeping band members. It was usually Reita or Kai that was the victim though.

"Where's Kai?" Uruha asked, noticing that he had disappeared.

"We don't know. That's why I woke you up," Reita said restlessly. He ran his eyes over Rika and Tora who were still sleeping, oblivious to what was happening, and finally landed on Takeru. He strode across the cave to where the little demon was huddled up.

With obvious irritation, Reita asked, "Demon, where is Kai?"

* * *

Takeru yawned lazily, stretching like a cat. He blinked, his big eyes landing on the angry Reita.

"Ask nicely." He replied, quickly dodging when Reita made to grab him. He growled at Reita, slinking his way to Kiera's side. With Kiera as his shield, Reita had no choice but to give up.

"Calm yourself, my Lord. Your anger would do nothing to solve this mystery." Kiera interfered smoothly. "Where is Kai?" she asked Takeru. The demon stared at her for a moment then a disarming grin lit up his face.

"He's gone." He said simply.

* * *

Uruha rubbed his eyes sleepily, still wondering if this was just another dream. Kai's gone? What does he mean?

"He can't just simply be gone!" Uruha declared, looking at Kiera and Reita's faces to see if they agreed with him.

* * *

Kiera knew the little demon was toying with them. There was hardly anything that goes on around him that he did not know of. If she wanted information out of him, she was going to have to use a different tactic.

"I will forget about your punishment...if you tell us where he is." Kiera could almost see the cogs turning in his brain.

"And a reward?" Takeru asked, his big eyes sparkly.

Kiera nodded in agreement, "And a reward." That apparently satisfied him.

"Ishitaka took him."

Kiera's heart sank. Could they not have a moment of peace?


	12. Chapter 12

Ishitaka hopped towards the petrified man. Why was he so scared? He'd already promised the demon he'd entertain him when boredom strikes. This shouldn't come as a shock at all.

"Oh I apologize," Ishitaka said, fluffing the man's hair, "I'd forgotten your name. I do know it is only one syllable. How rude of me to not remember."

The man didn't answer, instead looking like he's about to cry again... which is great, because that's the reason Ishitaka brought him here in the first place. He had a rather twisted sense of enjoyment from other people's misery.

* * *

Kai sniffed miserably. Just when he thought he was safe from anything weird happening...he ended up smack dap in the middle of it again. One moment he had been sleeping peacefully because Kiera was watching over them. That serious look on her face as she took watch had made him feel safe. And now...

"Why-no..How did I get here?" he asked Ishitaka. Just to show how unhappy he was at randomly being kidnapped by his insane friend, he let his eyes get teary.

* * *

The demon laughed out loud, his boisterous hysterics echoing across the forest. The man's distress is so entertaining! He's so glad he put a spell on him.

"It's because I wanted you here of course!" Ishitaka answered proudly.

He circled the man playfully, saying, "Do you not recall the spell I cast upon you?" Ishitaka stopped right behind him and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to remind you?" Even from behind, he could tell that chills probably ran down his spine. Ishitaka smirked. He had absolutely no interest in men and the human also obviously didn't. Which is why this humours him so much.

* * *

The kiss! Kai realized with horror at the implication that Ishitaka wanted to remind him of it. Kai shuddered. Why couldn't Reita come save him with his scary magic now?

"No. No. No need for reminders. I can remember perfectly, thank you very much." Kai said hurriedly.

Just to make it safer, he took several steps away from Ishitaka. Unfortunately, his back hit the huge stone behind him. He was cornered. Was he imagining the malicious glint in the demon's eyes? He was taking slow deliberate steps towards Kai. Kai put his trembling hands out in an act to stop him from getting closer. Of course it didn't work.

"I-ishitaka what are you d-doing?" he couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice.

* * *

Ishitaka approached the poor man like a wolf stalking a baby gazette. He grinned, malevolence sparkling in his eyes. He let out a wicked laugh that increased gradually in volume and with every chortle, the human cowered more.

"Are you sure you want to know what I'm about to do?" Ishitaka asked slyly. The human gasped, as the demon laughed even louder at his misfortune.

* * *

"Ishitaka? You mean Miyavi?" Uruha asked, the image of his crazy friend popping back into his head.

"Ishitaka is Ishitaka. He's not Miyavi," Reita hissed back and Uruha nodded hurriedly. Reita seemed to be in an incredibly foul mood.

"W-well.. we have to find Kai and get him back!" Uruha continued, "Kiera, what should we do? Can you call him out or something?" Seeing as how Kiera's got Takeru listening to her and he's a demon, maybe she can do the same with Ishitaka.

The image of Ishitaka throwing Kiera against the wall entered his brain and Uruha added quickly, "And don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." He immediately blushed after saying that. Firstly, it sounded cheesy. Secondly... well Kiera didn't look like she needed protection.

* * *

Kiera raised her brow. He wants to protect her? That was laughable but admittedly quite sweet. Due to the circumstances, Kiera let that comment slide.

"I'm afraid Ishitaka cannot be summoned, Uruha." Kiera began solemnly, "I do hope for Kai's safety but I can do nothing in this situation. Even if I were to raid Ishitaka's sanctuary with a hundred men, we cannot hope for victory."

* * *

"Oh..." Uruha sighed, hoping Kai is alright. From the looks of it, Ishitaka is a pretty powerful demon. Miyavi would never hurt anyone even if he always teases about it. But Ishitaka was different. He didn't even flinch when he threw Kiera into the air.

* * *

Unconsciously Kiera reached out, placing her hand on his in a comforting gesture. Reita was seething. Kiera couldn't blame him. One of his closest friends had been taken by a demon. Kiera felt Uruha tangle their fingers together, his eyes downcast staring at them. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She let her hand remain where it was though her entire arm was tingling strangely. A sudden giggle from Takeru broke the atmosphere.

"He's entertainment." The little demon chuckled. Reita's head snapped in his direction.

"Explain yourself, Demon." Reita spat viciously.

Takeru shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't answer to you Lord Rei."

Kiera made a sound of annoyance in her throat. Their bickering was getting irksome.

"You answer to me, do you not Takeru?" Kiera asked, giving him a stern look. The little demon pouted.

"Ishitaka placed a charm on Kai. The charm will bring Kai to him anytime he wishes to entertain him in his boredom."

* * *

"What?" Uruha scoffed, his grip on Kiera's hand tightening slightly, "That's... childish." He doesn't know why he had her fingers in his but at was comforting and also exciting at the same time.

Takeru simply shrugged at his declaration.

"He's not going to hurt Kai, is he?" Uruha asked fearfully but before Takeru could respond; their discussion was interrupted by a loud and annoyed moan. Uruha turned to see Rika and Tora stirring and Rika had already sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What is happening?" she yawned, looking around.

She paused and finally asked, "Where's the man with the dimpled smile?"

* * *

Kiera briefly wondered if she should give an answer to Rika then dismissed it. Rika was the least of her concerns at the moment.

"Will he be harmed?" she pressed the question.

After a long moment of starring at her, Takeru finally answered, "No. At least not physically."

Kiera frowned at his answer. What was she to assume from that? However, the answer seems to satisfy Uruha. His tight grip on her hand relented a little though he still held it.

* * *

Uruha sighed in relief. At least Kai's physically safe. His mental state has already made concessions when he'd arrived in this world, so that's really not something anyone can help with at this point.

"I think I'm still dreaming," Rika suddenly said and flopped back onto the ground, curling up into a ball almost immediately.

* * *

Gently extricating her hand from Uruha, Kiera moved away. She nearly missed the look of disappointment on his face as she did so. Reita abruptly stood up catching her attention.

"I'm going to practice." He said stiffly.

Normally, Kiera would have joined him but judging by the tangible waves of anger radiating from him, he needed an outlet to his anger. Kiera watched him absently. Reita does not possess the typical build of a warrior however, he was as lethal as they can be. The taut muscles of his back rippled as he swung his sword gracefully. Watching his sword play somehow lulled her into relaxation.

* * *

Uruha joined Kiera, sitting quietly beside her. She wore a tired expression and although she didn't say it out loud, she must be worried about Kai too.

It was rather cold and Uruha inched closer to Kiera. He noticed a slight shiver run through her body and he had half a mind to wrap his arm around her but that must be considered crossing boundaries even in this world. Instead, he wordlessly got up to get a cloak and covered her with it gently.

"It's um... chilly isn't it?" Uruha said nervously as she stared at him with slight doubt.

* * *

"I thank you for your concern." Kiera said. As Uruha seated himself close beside her, she gave him a small smile. He was right though, it was rather a cold evening.

* * *

Uruha grinned back at her, happy she wasn't refusing his company. Perhaps they can talk properly now.

"Kiera... do you think I can get Kai back?" Uruha asked suddenly, "I mean... Ieros Victoria, and that strange teenage girl... they all seem to think I have some kind of special power. Maybe I can!"

He wasn't supposed to tell her about the dream where he was practicing his powers though. So he's going to just pretend like he has randomly gotten them.

Kiera looked thoughtful but said nothing. If she refuses, he might not have a chance to show off his skills. No time to waste, Uruha got up and closed his eyes, trying to feel the electrical surge he'd felt back in his dream. Kiera's silence beside him would suggest she wasn't going to stop him.

So Uruha continued, focusing all his thoughts onto the one thing... Kai. Take me to Kai... he mused. Wait no... Kai should come to them. If they went to Ishitaka, it'd be an awkward situation. Uruha shook his head, trying to reassemble his mind. Alright... Kai, come to me... he concentrated.

It wasn't working. His brain was too scattered. Unrelated thoughts invaded every second. What's worse, Uruha could feel the power now. It shoots through his veins rapidly, the familiar static running in his body. With such unorganized thoughts, this plan wasn't going to work and he's going to end up with a similar situation like the giant rose. Uruha decided he should stop before things went haywire.

To his horror, he realized he couldn't stop. He couldn't even move. His feet were rooted to the spot, his hands frozen in position. He had his eyes closed, and they wouldn't open either. Oh this is not good... he could feel the power rising faster and faster. Something bad is going to happen...

"Uruha," Kiera's voice echoed around him. It was fuzzy and blurred, like it was coming from underwater.

"What's wrong with him?" another voice entered his ears. It sounded like Takeru.

Their voices aren't helping him out of his trance. "Uruha," Takeru said and Uruha felt two hands touch him. On impulse, he felt himself being literally yanked by an immense force. It was like being pulled by a sizably strong rope, and now it felt like he was flying. He still had his eyes closed and frankly, he was scared to open them now. He only hoped to God his mistake wasn't so horrendous. He sort of wished he was back home now and when he opened his eyes it would all just be a very detailed nightmare.

As suddenly as it had started, the flying sensation stopped. Noise erupted around him and Uruha's eyes flew open. He stumbled slightly, having regained control over his body. After the dark, the bright light blinded him and it took Uruha a while to realize where he was.

When he finally gathered his environment, Uruha's jaw literally dropped open. He stood in the middle of an intensely familiar landscape. He was in Akihabara... the heart of Japan's anime and otaku mania. They were surrounded by tall skyscrapers loaded with large TV screens advertising various modern products. The change in scenery and the hordes of chatty, loud shoppers around them was such a shock even to Uruha. He wasn't sure he felt relieved to be here. This was undoubtedly Japan...

"What in the world-" a voice gasped beside him. Uruha was jolted from his thoughts. With horror as he realized it was Takeru. And standing right by him was Kiera, a look of pure panic strewn across her face. Oh what have I done? Uruha moaned to himself.

* * *

Panic was not something Kiera was familiar with but right now it was invading her entire body. She was not ignorant she knew they were no longer in Chrysalistia. By some miracle, Uruha had managed to Travel...pulling both her and Takeru along with him. It was a impressive feat not even Reita could have achieved.

Everywhere her head turned, there was an enormous crowd. Sheer bewilderment settled in the pit of her stomach. She felt nauseous. Hair of every colour in the rainbow dotted the crowds. Girls walked around in appallingly short skirts, Kiera had to turn away in shame.

"This is not good." Takeru hissed.

A sudden bright light went off near Kiera's face followed by a loud, "Woah that's a kick ass outfit."

Purely out of instinct, Kiera drew her twin swords. She pointed it to a youth holding a strange device in his hand. She frowned, it looked vaguely familiar...then it dawned on her. She had seen a similar device on Uruha the day he arrived at the King's castle. A girl with bright pink hair stood beside him, she made to touch Kiera's sword.

"Step no further, you shall regret it." Kiera warned. To her horror, both the strangers giggled nodding appreciatively.

"Damn, you go all the way eh."

Kiera cocked her head in confusion. Unfortunately, her obvious hostility did not seem to be having any effect for more people were gathering around them, holding up the rectangular devices. Takeru did not help matters at all. His growling and his demonic form did nothing to throw off the attention they were gathering.

"OH MY GOD IT'S URUHA!" a high pitched shriek sounded somewhere to their right. At that acclamation, an excited buzz built up around them.

Kiera felt a hand grip her arm. She turned to see Uruha, his eyes widened fearfully. His fear only added to her confusion and panic.

* * *

Uruha swallowed, trying to calm himself down. Ok, this is not a big deal. It'll be alright. Not the first time this has happened. He's a fast runner. He only hoped Kiera and Takeru were too.

"Uruha? Where!" girls' voices rang throughout the crowd.

"Eh, it can't be!"

"Where's the rest of Gazette?"

"Who's the girl beside him? His girlfriend?"

A girl shoved through the crowd and popped out of the human wall right in front of Uruha. Like studying a lab rat, the girl observed him from head to toe. She calmly took out her cell phone and began to look at pictures in it, comparing them to the man standing in front of her. Her eyes widen and she gasped, stumbling back a step and in the loudest and most piercing scream he has ever heard, uttered the dreaded words, "It really is Uruha!"

Kiera and Takeru looked immensely confused. But this was no time to stand idly by to compose themselves. The fangirl horde will trample them to death. In a flash, Uruha swiped the girl's phone. He's going to need it to call for help since his phone was back in the other world!

"Run!" Uruha hissed at Takeru before tightening his grip on Kiera's arm and forcing his way through the sea of people with a very dazed Kiera behind him.

"Uruha! I love you!"

"Can I have your sign?"

"Please let me take your picture!"

"HAVE MY BABIES!"

The screams were getting more and more intense. Uruha suddenly began to wish he was back in the other world for some reason. It was such an ironic feeling. Suddenly spotting a little alley, Uruha dodged into it, tugging Kiera forcefully.

The mob of fangirls didn't see them, running past the alley, still screaming highly disturbing statements. When the noise died down, Uruha realized his earlier assertive tug has made Kiera rest on his chest. She didn't seem to notice their intimacy yet as her face was still filled with confusion.

"It's ok," he said, trying to calm her down, "We're alright now."

He let out a huge sigh, leaning tiredly against the narrow wall. At least he's gotten out of the fangirls' way without being trampled and they're both fine. Uruha took the phone he'd swiped earlier and started dialing. Instinctively, he dialed Kai's number before realizing that Kai wasn't here. Neither was Reita...

Uruha let out a slight gasp which surprised Kiera. Neither was Takeru...

Oh... great.

* * *

Hastily pushing away from Uruha's chest, which was surprisingly very comfortable, Kiera looked around in search of Takeru. She would rather forget the obstinacies the horde of girls had been screaming at Uruha. It was disturbing to say the least. With a sinking feeling, she realized Takeru was nowhere near them. As much as Kiera wanted to berate Uruha, she held it back. She had to find Takeru first. It was true he could find his way to her anywhere at any given time but she could not help the worry that plagued her heart. In such a crowd, he could easily loose his bearings.

Kiera made to leave the alleyway. Before she could take a second step however, Uruha's arm circled around her waist tugging her back into his chest. Perhaps it was the unexpected events earlier that had jarred her nerves, she could not stop the flare of temper at his bold action. Dare he hold her so intimately? And at such a moment of crisis! Why is it that she was hearing another man's voice in her ear?

Roughly pushing off of him, Kiera turned to glare at Uruha with every intention of verbally assaulting him. Her words died on her lips. Uruha gave her a pleading look as he held the device to his ear, a male voice could be heard from it yelling "Who the fuck is this?"

* * *

Uruha could almost feel Aoi's impatience teeming on the other end of the phone. He was using an unknown number after all.

"It's Uruha!" he said hurriedly, eying Kiera carefully, hoping she doesn't try to go out of his sight. This is nothing like her world. He could foresee her stabbing a bus or seriously injuring other people and getting arrested for it.

"Uruha? What the hell?" Aoi's voice replied, a hint of laughter, "Seriously? Where are you! Are Kai and Reita with you? Did you know we had to cancel the show? There were so many angry fans! Do you have ANY idea what we had to go through apologizing to every-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Uruha said honestly, although he knew he is appearing inconsiderate, "Listen, I'll explain later. Right now you need to help us. We're in Akihabara... I don't really know exactly where but I think near Tokyo Station. There's a mob of fangirls running around looking for me so I can't just go about."

"Right..." Aoi said sarcastically, "Yeah, fangirls. Us coming to get you would definitely decrease the amount of fangirls. Gee, they probably would leave us alone!"

"Hey!" Uruha snapped back, "I said I'm sorry ok! Just come get me!"

"Fine fine," Aoi sighed, "But you better give a heck of a good explanation."

With that, he hung up the phone and Uruha let out a sigh. He hadn't told them they needed to look for Takeru. Well... one baby steps at a time.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kiera who was listening intently to his conversation although not seeming to understand a word of it properly.

* * *

"Uruha," Kiera began, "Although I strongly desire to inflict injuries upon you, I shall refrain from doing so. You must aid me in finding Takeru and take us back where we belong."

Kiera refused to relent when his lips formed a sad pout.

"Why were all those women chasing you? I did not take you for a rake." She looked straight into his eyes, hoping to convey her immense displeasure.

* * *

"What? No" Uruha said, waving his hands frantically, "It's a misunderstanding. I'm not a.. rake... Those girls are like that around famous people. And... in my world, I'm quite famous." He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about him - especially Kiera.

"And... I'm really sorry," Uruha continued downheartedly, "I don't actually know how I got you here. I don't know if I can take you back."

* * *

A wave of exhaustion washed over Kiera. She slumped against the wall. She felt strangely out of her element here. Battles, war, blood and mangled bodies she can face with unwavering calm but this...this was beyond her. Her only hope was the man that stood before her and here he was crushing it all into dust. Though to his credit, he did truly look regretful of his misdeed.

"I see no choice but to put my faith in you." She said quietly. A shadow fell on the space between them. A pair of lovers tumbled in the narrow alley. Kiera gripped the hilt of her swords, ready to pull them at the slightest provocation.

When the lovers finally noticed they were not alone in the alley, the man asked awkwardly,

"Erm...you guys mind leaving?"

It was obvious what they were about to do. Kiera stared aghast at the woman who shamelessly flaunted her feminine attributes. Her short dress pulled tightly across her body, barely concealing her chest. The casual manner in which the man touched her in full view of the public had blood staining Kiera's cheeks. Oh the shame.

Uruha who seemed less shocked by their mannerism took a hold of her arm once again tugging her out of the alley.

* * *

"Oh, sorry," Uruha said hurriedly, smiling apologetically at the lewd couple. Kiera was eying them with total malice and he's afraid if they don't leave now, she's going to rip them apart.

Checking to see if the coast is clear first, Uruha peered out the alley. The girls from earlier don't seem to be there anymore. "Alright, come on," Uruha whispered to Kiera and dragged her out of the alley into the crowd of people once more.

He could see Tokyo Station nearby and made to walk towards it, lowering his head and making sure his hair is covering a good part of his face so that people don't recognize him.

The otakus and game fans were staring at Kiera though and the more she scowled at them, the harder they stare. They should walk faster before some freak comes and stops them to take a picture or something.

Uruha's phone rang. It must be Aoi calling him back. He picked it up quickly.

"Well, we're in Tokyo Station now," Aoi said, "And we're... disguised so you wouldn't know it's us. It's a fucking difficult, intense and painstaking transformation that took our damn time and energy just so we can distort our faces for YOUR convenience, Uruha."

Uruha frowned. Man, Aoi gets rude AND sarcastic when he's angry. "Yeah thank you so much," Uruha replied begrudgingly, "So... what is this difficult, intense and painstaking transformation?"

"We're cosplaying anime characters with masks."

Uruha nearly threw the phone in exasperation. "That's very simple!" he said through gritted teeth, "It's not difficult or intense at all! You just put on masks!"

"Whatever," Aoi drawled, "We'll recognize you so just stand somewhere and don't fucking move."

* * *

Kiera was not pleased. Shockingly enough, the only thing keeping her temper at bay was Uruha's hand that held tightly to hers as though he was afraid if he let go he might lose her. He probably would. People around them gave her odd looks. It was not the admiring respectful looks she was prone to induce among the ranks of her soldiers.

As Uruha dragged her through the crowded area, Kiera's wondering eyes fell upon two masked figures some feet ahead of them. They did not fit in with the general crowd for though their masks were elaborate their clothes were not like those of the others. The taller of the two sported shocking pink hair atop his head, long pale neck and shoulders contrasted from his loose earth coloured shirt. He had adorned heavy boots over his tight pants. His shorter companion had a light shade of blonde hair that fell softly around his masked face. Kiera thought this must be a wealthy man for his small frame was wrapped in an exquisite leather jacket. His pants were ripped in several places revealing smooth fair skin. Kiera was reminded of Uruha's state of clothing when she first laid eyes on him.

"Damn it Aoi, even he's disguised better than us." Kiera heard the shorter say, as Uruha approached them.

"Whats with the getup dude? I didn't know you were into cosplay." Said the taller, obviously addressing Uruha.

With a sudden lunge Uruha envelope the both of them in an enthusiastic hug. The only awkward thing was, he still held Kiera's hand.

"I'm all for the whole affectionate hug but you gotta let go man. You're totally messing my hair." The short one pushed Uruha away from him. The two strangers took of their masks with shifty eyes. Kiera's breath hitched. The pink haired man had one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. It was a completely different kind from the delicate beauty of Uruha's features. His was darker and sensual. The blond haired one had plump lips that could rival with Uruha. His piercing eyes travelled over Kiera appreciatively finally landing on her hand that was imprisoned in Uruha's large ones.

"Who is she? Why are you holding her hand? Is she your girlfriend?" he threw the questions at rapid speed at Uruha. Kiera frowned, why would he feel the need to define her gender when clearly he knew her to be a female? Kiera thought it would be shameful to have Uruha introduce her.

"You are indeed correct; I am Uruha's girl friend. I am named Kiera. I assume you friends of his, in which case I shall be honoured to make your acquaintance." She said. Though smiling was the furthest thing from her mind considering the confusion and worry clouding her mind, she granted them a polite smile.

* * *

Uruha felt like he'd just stopped breathing. G-girlfriend? Kiera? His face reddened instantly and his heart began to race madly. Instinctively, Uruha let go of Kiera's hand and turned away.

Was that... an indirect confession or something? She just introduced herself to Ruki and Aoi as his girlfriend! Does she feel like him... in that way? Uruha's mind was running through all kinds of emotions. How did he feel towards her...? Uruha felt like he's choking from the excitement.

"Dude!" Aoi interrupted, putting his hand on Uruha's shoulder supportively, "She's really cute! Good job!"

"Although you've kept her a secret from us," Ruki added, eying him suspiciously, "Where'd you meet her? Some kind of otaku get-together party?"

"Kiera you're quite the dedicated cosplayer aren't you!" Aoi laughed, now turning his attention to her, "You're even speaking in character."

* * *

Kiera eyed them quizzically. She didn't have a clue what they were saying and Uruha was blushing rather badly. Takeru entered her thoughts again. She had to find him first and soon. It was unwise to let a demon no matter how tame loose in a crowd full of humans.

"Surely we can all settle to idle chatter later. One of my companions, a demon by the name of Takeru had gone astray while we tried to escape from a horde of screaming girls. Will you not aide me?"

Kiera noted the exchange of glances between Uruha's friends.

* * *

Ruki and Aoi stared at Kiera strangely initially. Uruha felt like he needed to interfere, maybe clarify some things before they decide she's a nutcase.

But before he could step in, Aoi cleared his throat, a serious expression on his face.

"Why, my good lady, we will be incredibly honoured to aid someone as beautiful as yourself," he said fluidly, bowing and taking Kiera's hand, "I am called Aoi. And this is my comrade Ruki." He gestured gracefully towards Ruki who simply nodded an amused smile on his face.

Uruha felt a slight pang of jealousy run through his veins. He knew Aoi was just playing along to make him jealous.

"Thank you Aoi," Uruha butted in, grabbing Kiera's hand for himself and subconsciously squeezed it slightly.

* * *

"I thank you." Kiera said, truly grateful that at last they spoke something she could understand fully and of course that they would help to find Takeru.

"Let me escort you to our...erm...transportation first. People can recognize us here." Ruki said, offering his arm. Kiera did not wish to offend him however, if she took his arm she would have no more limbs left to reach for her weapons if the need arises. Uruha did not seem to want to let go of her other hand anytime soon. Clearly all three of them combined were as defenceless as a tree. Suddenly she longed for Reita's company.

Slightly reluctantly, Kiera took Ruki's offered arm. He led them towards an underground entrance. Kiera stared in wonder at the bright lights coming from strange mechanical beings that whizzed past them. Finally coming to a halt beside a blood red shiny one. If any of her hands had been free she would have run them over the smooth surface. Kiera was tempted to question Uruha what manner of creature it was but decided against it. She did not want to seem too curious or ignorant. Aoi reached for a handle that stuck out from the sides of his transportation, wrenching it open to reveal seats inside.

With a grand gesture, he slid inside sticking his hand out for her to join him. Hesitantly Kiera mimicked his actions. Just as Uruha who was the last one slid in beside her, a commotion erupted from the front seats where Aoi and Ruki were. Kiera smiled in relief when she realized the cause.

"Never leave a man behind!" Takeru hissed, his face merely inches away from Uruha.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Uruha gasped in shock at Takeru. He momentarily clutched his chest, trying to recover from the surprise. He was so not expecting him to appear in Aoi's car of all places.

But Uruha admitted he was relieved. "I'm so sorry Takeru," Uruha apologized, gulping. He could see the demon's anger burning in his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Aoi yelled, staring at Takeru in disbelief, "Who the hell are you?"

"Th-this is Takeru! Our friend," Uruha explained quickly, before Aoi and Ruki decide to kick him out of the car and call the cops.

* * *

"Calm yourself, Takeru." Kiera said. Takeru sent another glare at Uruha before climbing over him to Kiera's side. Whence she looked up into the small mirror Aoi's face had utter disbelief written all over it. Ruki was staring wide eyed at them, clutching the back of the seat.

"I implore you to forgive his sudden intrusion. He did not intend any harm."

After another long moment of starring Aoi nodded. Ruki face the front again muttering 'No harm my ass. Scared the hell out of me.'

A strange revving sound was heard, and Aoi steered the transportation forward.

* * *

Uruha stepped hurriedly into his house. The familiar building and atmosphere improved his mood. Although he's only been gone for a couple weeks, he felt like it has been years.

Kiera stepped in cautiously, looking at everything suspiciously with her hands on her weapons.

"So! Now that we're here..." Aoi sighed, slumping on the couch casually, "You better tell us what's going on."

"Yeah, where're Reita and Kai?" Ruki offered, peering around the house as if he expected them to be hiding somewhere.

"Um..." Uruha started, twiddling his thumbs. How is he supposed to explain this? That while he was sleeping before the show, he was magically transported into another universe where he is a 'chosen one' holding great power? And Reita as a very influential warrior lord over there that everyone feared? And... Kai is now in the hands of Miyavi... who is not Miyavi but a mighty demon? They'll think he's gone insane!

"Chop chop," Aoi clapped his hands impatiently, "We don't have all day, princess."

Uruha tried to gather his thoughts. There really wasn't a rational way to explain this. He can't spout out some fake story right at the spot either.

"I'll tell you later!" Uruha said quickly, pulling Aoi off his sofa, "For now, why don't you guys just leave me and Kiera alone? We have a lot of things to talk about so we need some space."

"What!" Aoi complained, "Hey, that's not fair. You disappear off to God only knows where, and you're not even going to explain to your precious friends about where you've been?"

"I know it sounds horrible," Uruha moaned, "But really, I swear I'll make everything clear later!"

He honestly did want to be alone with Kiera right now. She must be in great shock. He knew HE was in great shock back in her world. Also, he had that nagging urge to ask her about why she introduced herself as his girlfriend.

"Aoi!" Ruki interrupted, "I think we should leave them alone." He walked towards Uruha and patted his shoulder. "If you want to TALK... and be ALONE... to TALK... just the two of you... TALKING... by yourself... ALONE... then we should go."

Uruha knew Ruki was getting the wrong idea but at this point, he'd take anything to get them to leave. "Yes, so... see you later!" Uruha said, waving enthusiastically.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiera survey the place cautiously. Though it looked somewhat familiar to what she was used to Uruha had strange objects everywhere. Kiera caught herself smiling amused at the clutter around the house. A pile of freshly laundered clothes occupied one chair. Circular shiny disks and flat boxes littered the floor near a low table, directly in front of a large black object hanging on the wall that strongly reminded her of a painting.

Takeru sprang up on top of a plush cushioned couch, curiously studying an instrument that lay on it. Kiera was sure it was a musical instrument of some sort for it had strings like that of a harp...only this thing was shaped rather oddly and had knobs. Before he could touch it, Uruha took it away cradling it gently, leaving Takeru to pout.

"I am tired." Takeru announced sullenly, "I wish to retire to bed."

Deciding that it was safe, Kiera unbuckled her swords placing them carefully on the low glass topped table. Then she turned to address Uruha. He gave her an awkward smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm afraid we would have to intrude upon your hospitality. Under the circumstances, I dare not wonder off to seek shelter elsewhere. Will you accommodate us under your roof?"

* * *

"Of course!" Uruha replied swiftly, "Make yourselves at home!"

He walked to the guest room and motioned towards Takeru. "You can sleep here," he said nervously, wondering if the demon's still mad at him. That was the reason he didn't offer his own bed. Who knows what Takeru will do to it.

Takeru wordlessly entered the room, scrutinizing everything curiously before giving in and curling up on the bed.

Still slightly reluctantly, Uruha closed the door and returned to Kiera.

"So... um..." he started, twisting his hands together anxiously, aware that they were both alone, "You must be tired too. You can... take a shower or something if you want and rest."

Ruki's earlier transparent innuendo concerning him and Kiera came rushing back into his head and he blushed, turning away his head and adding on hurriedly, "I don't mean anything by that! I mean, I find a nice bath very relaxing... so I thought it might be relaxing for you too! I don't have any ulterior motives. I won't be taking advantage of you or anything, so no worries about that!"

Kiera just stared at him strangely. Uruha began to wonder if boundaries or situations like this one mean the same thing in her world.

What was he babbling about? Kiera had not thought anything strange when he offered a bath...at least not until he started babbling. It only made her suspicious. Kiera had to admit, the thought of a long bath was indeed welcoming. She had not slept a wink since the day before and the anxiety of their sudden arrival at Uruha's world had only added to her exhaustion.

* * *

"I would appreciate a bath, thank you."

Then it occurred to her that she had no spare clothes, "On second thought, perhaps a place to sleep is best. I have no other clothing with me." She said tentatively.

* * *

"Oh! You can wear my clothes!" Uruha said, hurrying to his bedroom to retrieve some. Most of his clothes are uncomfortable and complicated outfits for shows. She won't be wearing any of those. His eyes then settled on a pair of pajamas. Oh these would do... and Kiera would look adorable in them too. Uruha smiled to himself and brought them out.

"Here you go," he said happily, handing her the clothes. He liked that Kiera was going to wear his clothes for some reason. "Then afterwards you can sleep in my room. No worries."

* * *

Apprehensively, Kiera took the clothes Uruha gave her. She was not comfortable wearing a man's clothing, in fact it was frowned upon if a lady were to be seen in a man's attire. Her own clothes, though not the most ladylike or feminine were specifically made to suit her military status. Kiera sighed, she didn't have much of a choice now did she. Hopefully after a good rest, she can think of a way to get back.

Uruha showed her to his room where he left her to change. As soon as the door closed behind him, Kiera stripped off all her clothing quickly donning Uruha's. The large mirror that stood on the opposite wall showed her just how ridiculous she looked. She was not a small person but still Uruha's clothes were big on her. Silently cursing his long limbs, she had to roll the pants several times around the hem and proceeded to do the same to the shirt sleeves. She could do nothing about the wide neck of the shirt that bared more skin on her shoulders than she was comfortable with. It didn't help matters at all that the pants had yellow ducks painted all over it. Why did he even own such pants? No man she knew would be caught in them.

Kiera knew she was blushing when she opened the door. Uruha stood on the other side. When she appeared, a grin lit up his beautiful face.

* * *

Uruha couldn't believe how adorable she looked. He admitted he had visioned Kiera wearing modern-day clothes but she was even cuter than in his imagination. "You're so cute!" Uruha said, smiling from ear to ear. Kiera just returned a slightly puzzled look. Oh right! Cute must be a relatively modern word... Uruha corrected himself, "I mean you look very... um... delightful." Uruha turned his head away in embarrassment. Delightful? It made him sound like an old aunt or something, talking about food not describing a lady!

But Kiera didn't seem to mind. She smiled back. Her words from earlier today echoed in his head... the word 'girlfriend' coming out of her mouth was enough to make Uruha's heart stop beating in pure joy. What did she mean by that? Uruha felt like if he doesn't get the answer to this, he's going to have to live the rest of his life in continuous excitement.

"Um Kiera," Uruha started nervously, "I want to ask you something and... you have to give me an honest answer..."

He motioned for her to sit beside him on the couch and she obliged, curiously waiting for his question. Uruha took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. He expected a very high pitched voice to come out if he didn't relax and that would just be humiliating.

"Wh-what did you mean earlier today?" Uruha said slowly and shakily, "When you introduced yourself as my girlfriend to my friends..."

* * *

Had she misheard him? From his mannerism Kiera had thought he would ask something of importance. Kiera let it go, after all he had been a good host to her and Takeru. It would not do to be impolite to him.

"Forgive me if it was not how I should have answered your friend's question. As it were, I do consider you a friend and though I did not fully understand why he would need to define my gender I simply assumed it was the right way to address myself in this place." Kiera explained.

Uruha's face fell at her words. Had she said something wrong?

* * *

Uruha felt like someone had just smashed his chest. A heavy sinking feeling washed over him and he slumped back on the sofa mechanically. He didn't know how to respond to her answer. In a little corner of his mind, he had expected her to give this type of response but he had ignored this idea and let false hope bloom instead.

It was then that he'd realized what he should have realized so long ago. Why he was so uptight when she was so close to Reita... why he was so anxious about Reita finding out his thoughts... why he was so distressed whenever she seemed irritated by him... The obvious truth had been staring at him right in the face but he was too blind to notice. He had feelings for Kiera. He was in love with her. How ironically brutal for his awareness of his emotions and her clear identification of him as her friend to be in sync. Suddenly just looking at her felt painful.

But he had to give her a response. He can't just sit there looking like he had a stroke. Uruha cleared his throat, as if that would disguise his evident misery. "Oh I see," he said simply, his voice trembling and soft, barely a whisper. He mustered a smile. "Well," he continued, "You must be exhausted. I'll let you take your rest now."

He led her into his room, although his knees were like jelly and it was difficult to just stand up. "Go ahead," he pointed to his bed, still feigning a grin, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just stay outside."

* * *

Kiera was not falling for his brave act. Something was not quite right. She watched him intently as he led the way to his bed chamber. For the life of her, Kiera could not fathom what had happened; had he not been smiling a mere few minutes ago? Now a gloomy aura rode off him in waves.

Kiera took a hold of his arm, forcibly turning him to face her. She could feel his resistance. Even when he did face her, he would not look at her. The action irked her and at the same time intensified her worry.

"Have I caused you distress, Uruha?" she asked, "If I did, I apologize. Know that it was not my intention."

* * *

Kiera's hand on his arm felt like a stinging burn on his skin. Uruha thought he's about to die with all the instability of his heart rate. One minute it's beating like crazy, the next it's slowly dwindling down to a stop, and at times it just literally stops for a second. And now it's beating like crazy once more. Being with Kiera like this is definitely not healthy for him. And yet he still wants to be with her.

"I-I'm alright, don't worry about me," Uruha managed to say quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly. Kiera wasn't convinced. She still held on and stared at him intently. Her concern for him made him happy and sad at the same time. For one, he was happy that she cared for him... but that care was just natural since she considered him a friend and that made him sad.

"You didn't do anything Kiera," Uruha said, "I'm also kind of tired... so maybe that's why I appear upset. But really, I'm fine." He jerked his arm away from her, with a lot more force than he had intended to and he saw more worry dawn on her face. "Sorry," he sighed, not knowing what he's apologizing for.

He smiled at her again before leaving the room but Kiera stopped him once more.

* * *

"Clearly you are not ready to tell me the cause of your distress. You have that right and I will not force you." Kiera told him, "You need the comfort of your own bed. Perhaps it shall make you feel better when the morrow comes."

Kiera quickly exited the room before Uruha could object. Worry over him still clouding her mind, she settled on the couch. Just as she began to relax her body, Uruha reappeared. His sombre aura had not changed though. For a moment Kiera wondered if he was going to argue about sleeping there.

* * *

Uruha didn't feel like talking to her anymore. It would just make her voice out her worry for him more and sadden him more. She had just went off to the living room by herself and lied down on the sofa. He can't let her sleep on there, that'd be rude and wrong. Also, deviantly, Uruha wanted her to sleep on his bed. His grounds for this desire was unjustified but he's going to ignore them.

Without a word, Uruha pulled Kiera up from the couch roughly and dragged her towards his bedroom. Back in her world, this sort of action would have assured hundreds of spears and swords shoved in his face for manhandling a Marshal, but this was his house in his world. He could hear Kiera confusedly start to complain but he wasn't listening. Uruha picked up the spare blanket and a pillow from the bed and prodded Kiera to sit on the bed.

"You're going to sleep in my room," Uruha announced with dominion, "End of discussion."

With that, he shut the door with a slight bang and strode towards the couch. He needs to sleep too. With all that had happened, his mind is an immense jungle. Also, he felt like he's on the verge of tears if he thinks about Kiera's inadvertent rejection of him.

* * *

Kiera stared at the closed door, her stomach feeling like it was full of fluttering butterflies. No man had ever manhandled her, the way Uruha just did. Not even Reita or the King. Admittedly, she would not have let anyone behave that way to her. Shrugging off the unbidden thoughts of Uruha's sudden assertiveness rousing her attraction, Kiera sank between the many pillows of Uruha's bed.

Uruha's scent lingered on the pillow. Unconsciously, Kiera buried herself deeper into it breathing in the intoxicating scent. Despite the event of the day, Kiera fell into slumber with a smile on her lips.

The sounding of a bell roused Kiera from her sleep. Acting on impulse, she reached for her swords only to realize, she had left them on the table in the sitting room. A swift glance told her it was yet early in the morning. Quietly padding across the room, Kiera opened the door. The first thing, her eyes landed on was a sleeping Uruha. His long limbs dangling from the edge of the couch.

A series of knocks came from the main entrance door followed by another ringing of the bell. Uruha only groaned and slept on. Kiera was tempted to wake him but decided to let him sleep. If it was an intruder, it would be utter idiocy to announce their arrival. The only reason a bell is ever rung is when there is impending trouble. Out of caution, Kiera armed herself with her swords. With her sword poised to attack, Kiera wrenched open the door, the action followed by feminine shrieks and a body falling to the ground.

"Woah! Way to greet a person, Kiera." Ruki said from his position on the floor. Recognizing Aoi and Ruki, Kiera lowered her blades.

"I had thought you were intruders. Forgive me." She said, extending her arm to help Ruki off the floor. He took her hand with a smile. Aoi on the other hand was staring at her weapons.

"Are those real? They look very real." He asked nervously. Kiera followed his gaze to her weapons with a frown.

"Indeed they are real. Why would I carry false weaponry?" Kiera replied, slightly confused. Stepping aside, Kiera gestured for them to enter. Both Ruki and Aoi walked in carefully keeping a distance from her swords.

"Really into the character eh" Ruki commented. Kiera ignored it for she had no idea what he meant.

When the three of them reached Uruha's sleeping form, Kiera heard the two gasp. Takeru perched on the back of the couch, his face hovering mere inches away from Uruha's. Though, only a little of Takeru's face could be seen, there was no mistaking the mischievous twist to the broad smile painted across his lips.

"Would you like a kiss to awake you from your dreams?" Takeru said quietly. Kiera frowned; Takeru had adopted a strangely feminine voice. She noticed Ruki shoot an odd amused look at her. Aoi slapped his hand across his mouth keeping down his mirth.

* * *

Uruha sat up with a jolt from the sudden voice near his ears, hitting Takeru's forehead with his own. The demon groaned and fell off the couch, clutching his head in pain. Uruha did the same and glared at Takeru. He was slightly glad that it was Takeru though. From the feminine voice, he'd thought it was Kiera. Hitting Kiera's forehead this way would definitely decrease his chances of actually having her as his girlfriend.

"Uruha..." Aoi interrupted playfully, glancing at Kiera in Uruha's pajamas, "So you had THAT kind of night eh?"

"Maybe it wasn't just the two of you after all though," Ruki sighed, eying Takeru, "I didn't know you swing that way..."

"WHAT!" Uruha stood up, waving his hands frantically, "You've got it all wrong. We all just fell asleep. NOTHING happened. And I obviously don't swing that way." He was getting tired of people thinking he's gay.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Uruha sighed, sitting back on the couch. It's morning and he's already exhausted.

Takeru leapt up onto the couch again, this time close to where Kiera stood.

"Why are sleeping on the couch anyway. Did you kick him out, Kiera?" Ruki asked, eying Uruha suspiciously, "He did something weird didn't he?"

* * *

Kiera cocked her head, utterly confused. Before she could even think of an appropriate answer, Aoi placed his arm over her shoulders.

"Ya know...if you get bored of Uruha, I'm right here for you." Aoi said, suggestively. This situation was getting awkward, Kiera thought.

Politely extricating herself from Aoi's arm, Kiera stepped away. Not that Aoi was unattractive, but Kiera felt slightly uncomfortable at his closeness. She had grown used to Reita's friendly affectionate gestures, it no longer bothered her. Aoi; she had only met the day before.

Kiera vaguely noticed the look of outrage on Uruha's face. Then, she remembered his behaviour the previous night. She was tempted to ask if he was feeling any better but tactfully decided to wait till out of the others' ear shot.

"I feel hunger gnawing my insides." Takeru announced.

* * *

"Hunger gnawing your insides?" laughed Aoi, "Man, this guy's a pretty hardcore otaku too. Uruha, you got some kind of fetish?"

"Shut up," Uruha moaned, "I told you it's not like that." He was getting quite vexed with Aoi. It probably has something to do with his suggestion about him being available to Kiera.

"Your name is Takeru right? There's food in the fridge," Ruki said to the little demon, pointing to the kitchen casually, as if this was his home.

"Fridge? What might that be?" Takeru asked, looking completely confused.

"Seriously?" Ruki asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'll take you to the kitchen!" Uruha volunteered before Takeru can reply. For some reason, Uruha was avoiding eye contact with Kiera. He didn't even understand why himself. Uruha strode towards the fridge and took out some chocolate. He had seen Kiera give Takeru candies back in their world, he must like sweet things. Takeru stared in awe at the fridge and when Uruha handed him the chocolate, he eyed it in wonder.

"What wondrous magic!" he uttered, "Does this box exist solely for the purpose of generating sustenance?"

Uruha was confused by his question. "Um... if you mean does it always have food in it...then yeah."

Uruha took some more chocolates and gave them to Kiera, blushing as he did so. "Y-you can have some too if you want," he mumbled.

* * *

Kiera was not keen on breaking fast with sweets but seeing Uruha's flustered state, she accepted. Aoi and Ruki followed them, both looking amused.

"Don't you-" Aoi began. He was rudely interrupted by loud banging on the entrance door.

"I know you're in there, Uruha! Open this door right now! Or I swear to god I'll break it down!" Reita's voice yelled from the other side. Upon hearing the familiar voice, relief washed over Kiera then it turned into to anxiety. If Reita was here...who is left to watch of Tora and Rika? Kai was with Ishitaka. Silently Kiera despaired.

"Is it just me or does that sound like our noseless bassist?" Aoi asked. Ruki glanced at Uruha who was apparently rooted to the spot his mouth open.

Shaking his head at his friend's evident lack of response, Ruki went to relieve Reita's pounding on the door. As soon as the door opened, Reita rushed in scanning the place as though looking for something. He did not even acknowledge Ruki.

"Kiera!" he exclaimed. The next thing Kiera knew her face was placed against Reita's sturdy chest then as swiftly he was gone.

"Do you have any idea what I went through looking for you! Next time you want to kidnap the bloody Marshal of the Kingdom, leave a fricking note! How the hell am I supposed to explain to the king you'd whisk his precious Marshal away to another world! And choose a better time too! We were in the middle of a crisis with Kai abducted by that god damn demon!" He yelled at Uruha, his finger jabbing into the other's chest with every sentence.

* * *

Uruha backed away nervously with every jab Reita made at him. He was right to be mad, but it wasn't Uruha's fault at all. "I'm sorry!" Uruha said, honestly, "I didn't intend it. It just sort of happened. I was trying to see if I could bring Kai back-"

"Obviously you've overestimated yourself," Reita hissed back, fires of rage burning in his eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry," Uruha repeated, glancing at Kiera for help. He felt like Reita was about to chew his head off.

"Um... Reita?" it was Aoi who interrupted, looking at him with suspicion and worry, "Hello?"

Reita calmed himself down, apparently just realizing that Ruki and Aoi were in the room with them. "So where exactly is Kai?" Ruki asked, "Abducted by a demon?"

"Geez, you all fucking disappear and come back with random people dressed like they just walked out of a fantasy movie set. And you're also acting like you escaped from a fucking mental hospital run by a roleplaying nerd," said Aoi, shaking his head, "I think you guys need help."

* * *

Reita promptly ignored Aoi's remark, making his way back to Kiera. He leaned heavily against her. In an effort to calm him, Kiera offered him Uruha's chocolates. With an appreciative noise, he accepted them.

"It's a very long twisted story that hasn't ended yet. Uruha will tell you all about it when it's over. Or maybe even our Leader-sama." Reita said, unwrapping the chocolate.

Ruki made a disgruntled noise, "Someone better explain in detail, or I'll murder everyone of you."

"Even our oh so responsible Leader-sama ditched us. We had to apologize to the fans! And why the hell are you all cosy over there with Kiera?" Aoi's fixed them with a questioning look.

The question gave Kiera a start. She had been thinking of Tora and Rika, she had the feeling they would not patiently wait for them to return. Tora perhaps... but definitely not Rika.

Reita shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because she's with Uruha? Dude come on, you can't pull that kind of crap on your friends." said Ruki, pointing at Uruha.

Kiera frowned. What did he mean she was with Uruha? Her eyes landed on Uruha; he did not look pleased. Perhaps what Ruki said had offended him.

* * *

Uruha glared at Reita. It's bad enough that he's yelling at Uruha for something out of his control and he has to go and get all friendly with Kiera! The possibility that Kiera might be more interested in developing an intimate relationship with Reita before Uruha made him jealous and annoyed beyond reason. He is, after all, LORD Rei... the almighty oh-so-powerful magical-orb-wielding master that saved her frickin cat!

Reita laughed, "What? Ruki, what do you mean Kiera is Uruha's?"

Ruki shrugged. "They're dating."

Reita put his arm around Kiera's shoulder, raising his eyebrows at Uruha. "Yeah that'll happen the day Hell freezes over. If anything, she's mad at him for kidnapping her and bringing her here against her will. Cuz that's what Uruha does now apparently. Just abduct other people's Marshals without permission and do whatever the hell he wants."

Uruha forcefully kicked the coffee table in front him inadvertently in his sudden and inexplicable rage; it flipped over, the sound of the glass shattering echoing across the now silent room.

"What's your problem?" Reita asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't my fault," Uruha retorted through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists by themselves, "I said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"Sorry? Yeah, that's the only word you know huh? Going off doing whatever you want without considering its effect on other people," Reita continued arrogantly. He purposely swiped the back of his hand against Kiera's cheek. "Why don't you apologize to Kiki too?"

That's it. Uruha strode towards Reita, grabbing him by the collar, ready to wipe that conceited smirk off his face.

* * *

Before things could get more out of control, Kiera thought it was about time she interfered. Aoi and Ruki seemed too shocked by the sudden fight. Takeru was clearly enjoying the discord to be of much help.

"Enough." Kiera pulled Uruha away from Reita, placing herself between them. Rage burned in Uruha's eyes. Why she would think the anger made him look more beautiful was beyond her reasoning. No, this is not the time for such thoughts, she berated herself.

Kiera sensed Reita move behind her, she was quicker than him though. He had barely taken a step forward, hands balled into fists when Kiera pushed him back.

"I said, enough." Kiera said firmly, "What can you think to accomplish by picking a fight with each other."

"He started it!" Reita protested. Kiera forced herself to be patient. She felt as if she was dealing with naughty children.

"It is the least of our worries, Lord Rei." Then turning back to Uruha, Kiera softened her voice to soothe him, "Can you not rein in your temper? At least for now."

* * *

Uruha backed away, even though his anger hasn't subsided. He was just going to put it on hold for Kiera's sake.

"Did she just call Reita Lord-" Uruha heard Aoi whisper to Ruki who shushed him before he could continue, evidently very interested in the rough turn of events.

"You're coming with me Kiera," Reita said, making a point to ignore Uruha's very existence, "We can't waste time here."

Uruha felt like he didn't want to go back to that medieval and complicated world. This was his house, his country, his world. He didn't belong anywhere else. Besides, at this point he can't imagine spending time with Kiera when Reita has a better chance of being with her.

"Fine you guys can go," Uruha said dejectedly, "I'm staying here."

* * *

Kiera had been about to agree to Reita's suggestion when Uruha spoke. Suddenly, it was her anger that needed reining in.

"You cannot abandon the quest! After the ruckus you caused to bring me along on the journey, you cannot presume to think I would let you stay behind." Kiera had difficulty controlling her voice. It was almost unreasonable that his rejection would incite that much anger.

* * *

Uruha sulked, not making eye contact with Kiera. He didn't like to see her being angry but he just wasn't in the mood to go back.

"I'm sure you can find someone else to do the quest," Uruha said, folding his arms and staring at the ground.

* * *

Kiera was seething. The man was impossibly stubborn. She turned to Reita demanding him to help.

"He can be stubborn as mule when he wishes to be." Reita said with a shrug.

Kiera decided to switch to a different tactic. Glaring at the others, "Leave us be." They did not need to be told twice. Ruki backed away his eyes darting between Kiera and Uruha.

"Come on." Reita mumbled, dragging Aoi out as well. When they were alone, save for Takeru, Kiera closed in on a nervous Uruha.

"The King bestowed the quest upon you and I will not allow you to abandon it," she said her voice dangerously low, "Do not test me, Uruha. Do not force me to drag you back screaming and fighting. Have no doubt that I will if you resist."

Their bodies were so close; she could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Kiera resisted placing her hand on his heart. His eyes were wide, staring at her. She left him then, storming away to change back into her own clothes. As she exited the room, Aoi and Ruki jumped away looking guilty. Kiera rolled her eyes. It was obvious they had been eavesdropping. Reita stood near them leaning against the wall.

"Did the pretty boy agree?"

* * *

Uruha felt like his heart was about to explode at their close proximity. Even after she left him, the nervousness lingered in his brain for a long time before he could recover from it. This type of thing is another reason he didn't want to go back after all.

Kiera's only asking him to go back because of the quest and because her King asked her to. It has nothing to do with him. Why must he go back anyway? He never chose to travel to a strange land and go on a dangerous mission for strangers! He never chose to fall for Kiera either. And yet he has. Kiera was from a different world. She's never going to return his feelings. Now that he thought about it, the only reason he managed to make it through that weird world was because of Kiera. Now that he knows she only thinks about him as a friend, it's painful to go back and watch her be happy with some other man in the future after their mission is completed.

In his misery, Uruha didn't notice Takeru staring at him slyly. He looked like he wanted to say something. "What?" Uruha barked at him, in no mood for the demon's usual mischief.

"It seems I will have to comfort our dear Marshal when we return without you. Oh how she loves you so. She is saddened by your refusal."

Uruha's eyes jerked open. He grabbed Takeru roughly by the shoulders and stared into the demon's eyes, searching for any kind of deception. "What do you mean she loves me?" he asked, his heart beginning to beat faster again. Great, he'd JUST calmed himself down from Kiera's earlier closeness.

"Why do you think she was so angry? She thinks you wish to abandon her. Break her heart you will."

Uruha let go of Takeru, his head now filled with vivid imaginations of Kiera and him... kissing and hugging and going shopping hand in hand... maybe get a pet cat or dog together... live together... walking down the aisle at their wedding. He shook his head to clear it out, his face probably the colour of a tomato now.

He couldn't even describe how happy he felt right now. Suddenly everything around him seemed to be brighter and more colourful. He repressed the urge to jump around whooping and singing songs.

He glanced back at Takeru who didn't seem to be lying. But this little demon was known for his mischief. What if he IS lying? Can Uruha really take that chance?

"Uruha-chan! I made you a bento! Look, I arranged it so it's heart shaped!" Kiera, wearing a frilly and cute outfit said in his mind, "I cooked it myself! Say ahh~! "

Uruha collapsed on the couch, a weird smile on his face. Oh yeah, he can take that chance.

* * *

When Kiera re-entered the sitting room, Uruha's mood seemed to have taken a complete turn. Takeru grinned up at her from his perch beside Uruha. Kiera eyed them suspiciously. Had something happened in her absence? Reita apparently was being put under interrogation by Aoi and Ruki.

"Kiki!" he cried in relief. He jumped up to her side, away from the two.

"Let me get this straight...You're not with Uruha or Reita, does that mean you're single?" Aoi asked, a cheeky smile plastered on his pretty face.

"If by that you mean I am unmarried, then yes." Kiera said uncertainly. Kiera squirmed under his gaze. At first when she felt an arm circle around her shoulders, she assumed it was Reita. Kiera frowned, the weight of the said arm was unfamiliar, and it was not heavy like Reita's.

Kiera barely managed to swallow her gasp, when she realized it was Uruha. Why was he touching her? Kiera made no move to reject him though. He beamed at her, stunning her with his sudden change of mood. Someone cleared their throat making her look away from the bright smile.

"Rei chan won't talk about who took Kai. He is ok...right?" Ruki asked.

"I shall do all that I possibly can to bring him back. Have no fear, Takeru assures me that he is safe." Kiera smiled at him. Uruha's happiness was infectious.

* * *

Uruha's head was spinning when he arrived back near the cave. It seems that Travelling depends very much on the main traveler's mood and Reita was in a very bad mood and it reflected on everyone else. Kiera looked like she was nauseated too.

Uruha just wanted to hold her in his arms and pat her head like a little cat. He grinned broadly, Takeru's words echoing in his head. If not for those words, he would never have set foot in this world again. His eyes fell on Kiera once more as she maintained her balance, and looking around, obviously happy she was back in a familiar place. Ah, she looked adorable in any form. It was amazing how just a few hours ago, Uruha felt her very existence hurt him in every way... and now it was like the world was a brighter place with her in it. It was a clichéd and cheesy idea, but he couldn't help it.

He felt quite sorry for Ruki and Aoi though, who were left behind with nothing but perplexed faces and a vague promise of answers when they get back. They were good friends. Uruha smiled to himself, somewhat glad that they weren't there with him. He wouldn't want their personalities to change and become like Shou or Ishitaka. It'd be a lot sadder if it was them.

Kiera and Reita were now walking in front of them in their own little world, looking like they were discussing something. Uruha narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling it was him. He didn't care much for their topic of discussion but he did care that they were a bit too close to each other. Hurriedly, he dashed towards them, separating them by barging right into the middle.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked merrily, glancing at both of their faces. Reita looked immensely annoyed and turned away, ignoring him, so Uruha beamed at Kiera. "What are you talking about?" he repeated innocently.

* * *

Slightly taken aback by the sudden intrusion, Kiera composed her features. She was beginning to think Uruha was a tad bit unstable. At least he seemed in high spirits, Kiera preferred that to the gloomy aura of the night before.

"Politics." Kiera said simply. It was not a complete lie.

The subject of their discussion had been Uruha. Kiera had voiced her suspicions about the extent of Uruha's power. Everyone knew there was not one person in existence that could transport more than one person through worlds without any aid from portal stones. And the fact that Uruha dragged 3 people out...it raised a thousand questions.

As they walked on the mountainside back to the cave, Kiera felt as though they were being watched. Reita had said he had seen movements before he left to search for Uruha and Kiera. Just as they reached the mouth of the cave, a familiar voice cried from their backs.

* * *

"Guys! Hey!" Kai called loudly, suddenly feeling relieved when he spotted his friends. It had taken Ishitaka a lot of convincing promises and outright lying to make him bring Kai back to the others.

At first he had been totally freaked out, Ishitaka looked like he was about to rape him. As it turns out, the demon was just messing with his head. The said demon skipped cheerfully beside him. Kai wanted to be with slightly saner people. He was grateful Ishitaka had brought him back although he could live without the method. Ishitaka called it Travelling. He wished they had cars in this world, or even planes would have been better.

Kai ran up to the others, hugging Uruha and Reita happily. In his relief he made to hug Kiera as well, and then thought otherwise. She probably wouldn't appreciate being hugged. Reita stood stiffly glaring daggers at Ishitaka's direction.

"Why is he here?" Reita spat angrily.

"He brought me back, Reita." Kai replied, giving him a disapproving look.

"Oh then I should celebrating that he's here. How silly of me to think of ripping his head off. He was the one who kidnapped you in the first place!"

* * *

Uruha was so glad to see Kai safe and sound. He somehow knew that he would be alright, he was their leader after all. Kai may look like an innocent smiling child but he was a lot more mature than them. But still, it was a different world so he couldn't help but think the worst of things.

"Pardon me!" Ishitaka said to Reita, "I did not kidnap him! I simply took him away against his will by force."

"That's KIDNAPPING!" Reita hissed back. Uruha thought he was about to charge at Ishitaka and literally tear him to pieces and by what he's heard of the demon, this task does not seem to be easy. He thought he should step in before things took a turn for the worse.

"Well!" Uruha said chuckling and patting Reita, "Kai's back now, safe and sound! And he doesn't seem to be hurt at all. So why don't we leave it at that."

"Listen to that lady, Lord Rei," Ishitaka said pompously, nodding.

"Um... I'm a man," Uruha replied, a vein in his forehead popping a little from irritation. He can understand why Reita's angry.

"EH!" Ishitaka gasped looking surprised, "Are you certain?"

"Yes I'm certain of my own gender!" Uruha retorted through gritted teeth. The demon didn't look that masculine either, who was he to talk! Uruha glanced at Kiera who seemed quite amused at the situation. He threw a glare at Ishitaka. Damn him, making Uruha look unmanly in front of Kiera!

"I have to leave now," yawned Ishitaka, seeming to have forgotten about Uruha completely.

His nonchalant expression then suddenly changed to mischief. Uruha was reminded of Takeru... but a much more dangerous and insane version of Takeru. "You are going to run into some form of fun later on," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reita spat.

Ishitaka shrugged, "I don't know. You'll see." And with that, a very strong gust of wind blew abruptly, forcing Uruha's eyes to close. When he reopened them, Ishitaka had disappeared.

* * *

Kiera stiffened at Ishitaka's warning, all amusement forgotten. The demon had seemed too happy to be lying about it. Kiera glanced at Takeru who was hiding behind them.

"We are being watched." Takeru confirmed quietly, retreated into the cave. The rebels.

"We must make haste and leave. It is no longer safe here." Kiera said, ushering them inside as well.

Tora was already mounted on his horse, waiting for them as soon as Kiera came in. Just as she had suspected, Rika was nowhere in sight. That did not stop the anger from rising.

"Where is she?" Kiera hissed, glaring at Tora who she felt had been responsible for Rika's escape.

Tora lifted his head idly at the obviously angry Kiera. He didn't know where Kiera had disappeared to for so long and he didn't care about where Rika went off to either. "Oh she escaped," Tora said carelessly, shrugging.

"Really? I thought she was merely invisible!" Kiera retorted dripping sarcasm. Tora just gave her another shrug. He did not look remorseful either, only driving Kiera further into rage.

"Kiki darling, you can kill him later. We have to leave now." Reita stepped in, gently pushing her towards Nyx. Kiera swore silently that she just might take up on that and Rika too.

Kiera mounted Nyx, almost forgetting that Uruha was not behind her as he should be. Seeing him stare up at her from beside Nyx's head, did she realize she had forgotten him. Tendrils of guilt twisted in her chest. To compensate for it, she offered him her hand to pull him up to the saddle, adding in a smile.

It was cloudy as they climbed up the mountain path. Kiera felt as if her suit of skin was crawling with insects. They were being watched. She could feel the eyes on them, many pairs of eyes hidden in the shades of the trees on either side. Uruha did not seem to sense the impending danger. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the smile he wore on his lips, his head placed comfortably on her shoulder. Kiera could not understand the cause of his happiness at such a time.

"Uruha, pull up your hood." Kiera whispered.

Kiera had no doubt, those that watched them were rebels and if Tora was right, they were after Uruha. She could not let that happen.

* * *

Uruha had a strange sense of foreboding nudging him in the corner of his mind. The demon Ishitaka's words had left a little dent in his good mood. But at the moment, with his head lying on Kiera's shoulder, he couldn't care less. A giant tsunami could randomly come out of nowhere and sweep them all away and he still wouldn't care. He just wanted to be close to her without a worry in the world.

Uruha wondered if Takeru was really telling the truth. Perhaps when this is all over, he'll tell her how he feels and ask if she feels the same way too. The thought of this made Uruha blush and he buried his head into Kiera's hair and it made him blush even more. He felt like he had nowhere to hide. Everything he does with her around was blush-worthy.

* * *

Kiera loosened her swords in their sheaths. The trees on either side rustled. They were moving. Letting one hand go of the reins, Kiera stealthily signalled to Reita. She did not need to look back to know he had received her silent message. Kiera summoned the calm void she usually employed during times of battle.

"Whatever happens, stay close to me or Lord Rei. Do not let them catch you." Kiera spoke quietly. Perhaps he had finally sensed the danger, Uruha nodded into her shoulder. For a moment, she thought she felt his lips on her neck. The sensation so faint, she brushed it off as her imagination. It was too intimate a gesture...even for Uruha. It was unlikely.

A lone figure sprang up from the trees, half his features shadowed by the hood he wore. Kiera smirked; even from several feet away, she could make out the shape of his lips. Did he think he could fool her so easily? She could remember every part of his beautiful face in vivid detail; Shou.

The next moment, dark figures broke away from the trees with wild cries. Keira heard Kai's surprised yelp. Forcing Uruha to hold Nyx's reins, Kiera drew her swords. The first to reach Nyx fell with gaping would on his chest. Shou had not moved from his spot, merely watching his men flood around the four horses.

Kiera heard Uruha's pained moan in her ear. Looking down she saw a hand gripping on his ankle almost twisting it. Anger rose unbidden in her veins. She hacked the hand viciously. The man fell back, the stump of his arm spurting out thick red blood. Taking the reins from Uruha, Kiera forced Nyx to break away from the attackers, charging towards the figure ahead.

Kiera halted Nyx just before they trampled over Shou who had not moved from his stand. He looked up at her; eyes filled with such rage and hatred.

"Call them off." She said, pointing her sword at his throat.

"You conspire with demons." He spat.

"Think what you will. Do us all a favour and call off your men; I shall be nice enough to let you walk free this day." Kiera replied calmly. Shou's eyes drifted to Uruha and he smirked.

"Count yourself lucky this time. It won't happen again."

Shou quickly retreat, yelling something Kiera couldn't understand. A slight movement beyond the trees caught her attention. Kiera's felt as though someone had wrenched out her guts. For a moment, a face had been looking on from that shadows. Prominent features of the most noble race; the Nerieh.

* * *

Uruha gripped his chest, his heart rate still beating at a speed he never knew was possible. He scanned the area, trying to see if any of his companions were hurt. So far, he was only able to spot Shou's men sprawled on the ground, bloody and revolting. Everything had happened so fast Uruha wasn't sure what went on but the aftermath was a familiar scene. Reita must have unleashed his magic again.

"Is everyone ok?" Uruha voiced out, ignoring the slight pain from his ankle and looking around. Kiera seemed distracted by something, her face serious and what Uruha guessed was slight disbelief. He wondered what's bothering her. He leaned forward towards her and asked softly, "Are you alright, Kiera?"

* * *

Kiere managed a nod and a slight mechanical smile. Had it really been one of the Nerieh? Could it be that there was a traitor among them? Bringing herself out of the shock of seeing that face, Kiera whirled Nyx around surveying the aftermath of the ambush. Takeru had been unseated from his saddle but apart from looking slightly dishevelled he was unharmed. He grinned at her, wiping his bloody hands on the nearest dead man's clothes.

Tora was unfazed, he looked almost bored.

"You should've seen that man coming!" Kai yelled at Reita, clutching his leg.

Kiera saw he was bleeding from his thigh. Riding Nyx close to him, she inspected his wound; it was not a deep cut.

"I only have 2 eyes in my head you know and they were busy." Reita retorted though he did seem to feel bad.

Kai looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it after glancing at Kiera. Kiera wordlessly, reached for Kai's leg, ripping a piece of cloth from his torn pants, she secured it around his wound.

"It will have to hold for now. We cannot linger around here; the bloodshed could attract other beings." She told them. As soon as Takeru had mounted his horse, Kiera prodded Nyx into a run. The sooner they left this place, the better. And Kiera needed to speak with Reita about what she had seen.

* * *

Uruha stared idly at the fire burning in front of them. After the ambush, they had covered some more distance before camping. Everyone was exhausted and still quite shaken. The casual, relaxed attitude from earlier had vanished and caution was on everyone's minds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Uruha caught Kiera's figure leaning against a tree, gazing at nothing in particular. She still seemed to be thinking about some kind of problem but he knew that even if he asked, she wouldn't tell him anyway. Despite the events of earlier today, Uruha realized this was an ironically peaceful and tender atmosphere. The wind blew gently, the fire crackled beautifully, everyone resting calmly each in their own thoughts...

If Uruha had walked up to Kiera now and confessed his feelings... perhaps it would be the right thing to do. His heart began to beat faster and louder. In the silence, he felt like he could hear it booming. His hands got clammy and Uruha swallowed, calming himself down. Wait, he thought, it's too soon to assume anything. For all he knows, Takeru could be joking about Kiera's feelings towards him. He is a demon, he's joked about so many things before. Why should this be any different? Uruha turned his glance away from Kiera in distress. He can't do decide this by himself... maybe he can ask for advice...

Takeru and Reita are out of the question. Takeru would probably just give him horrible advice that would lead to his imminent death... and Reita... well he wasn't very fond of Reita at the moment and let's just leave it at that. That leaves Tora and Kai... Tora was a rather communicative and social person back in Japan... but in this world, he seemed to have a taciturn and rigid attitude towards Uruha, almost as if he's afraid to talk to him - like if he spoke one more word than necessary, his mouth would fall off his face or something. Uruha scowled. He liked chatty Tora. That guy was fun.

So Kai... Uruha took a deep breath and crawled towards where Kai was resting, his leg propped against a rock. "H-how's your leg Kai?" Uruha started, not wanting to seem like he only came here to ask for advice, "Does it hurt a lot?"

Kai simply smiled and shook his head. "Ok..." Uruha continued, sitting himself beside Kai and peering around for eavesdroppers. Everyone seemed to be a good distance away.

"I need to tell you something," Uruha said softly, his face reddening instantly at the thought of Kiera. He breathed heavily, not knowing how to say this now that he's here. Ah whatever! He thought and blurted it out in one breath, "I think I'm in love with Kiera and I don't know what to do help me!"

* * *

Kai smiled indulgently. From Uruha's red face one would have thought he had no experience in the romance department. Maybe he doesn't...Kai had never heard of a girlfriend. Strange. Kai suddenly felt like a man full of wisdom and experience. He had the mad urge to laugh like one of those wise men in movies. Kai mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was spending too much time in Ishitaka's company or maybe it was the wound on his leg.

"I knew you had the hots for her. How do you want me to help?" he replied to his distressed friend.

* * *

Uruha's eyes flew open. "Wait what?" he asked, "You knew I liked her? When? How? Why? Where? When?"

Kai just stared at him like he's lost his mind. Uruha cleared his throat shyly. "How did you know I like her?" he decided his adverb.

* * *

Kai raised his brows, "How about this," he began, making a wide eyed star struck face, "Familiar? You're like one our fan girls. Oh and your voice gets sorta high pitched too when you call her."

Kai went through the list, thinking if he missed anything out.

* * *

Uruha glared at his friend. "I came here asking for advice," he mumbled, "I don't need your mockery!"

Kai just laughed back. "So anyway," Uruha continued, "I... want to tell her how I feel. Should I?"

Before Kai could reply, he'd proceeded, panic rising from the pit of his stomach, "What if she rejects me? I've never seriously liked anyone this much before! I don't think I can take that kind of rejection! I'll probably end up being depressed for the rest of my life... And what if she accepts me but I can't make her happy! What if... we end up in a loveless relationship and she gets so fed up she ends it with me and then I'll never be able to love again!" Uruha moaned, hugging his legs and buried his head between his arms.

* * *

"Aww come on you're thinking way ahead." Kai said, patting Uruha's head. Kai decided he would be nice to this helpless little bunny. It was quite adorable how Uruha was acting. In all honesty, he was happy for his friend.

"Its kinda hard to tell if she likes you back or not. But ya know...she does let you get away with stuff."

* * *

"So... how do I make her like me?" Uruha asked, "I mean, since she lets me get away with stuff... I have a chance right?" Hope was growing bigger and bigger in him.

* * *

Kai sank into a thoughtful silence. Wracking his brain to remember just how one goes about getting girls in those medieval movies and dramas. He was pretty sure they don't do the whole dating stuff. He couldn't think of anything except writing poems. He really should watch more historical stuff. Kai studied Uruha who looked back at him hopefully. No, his friend maybe a genius with a guitar in his hands but poems...no that would be a complete disaster. Kiera would probably laugh in his face or worse get so embarrassed she would stick her swords in him. Gazette still needed their lead guitarist, as leader Kai can't let Uruha get murdered by a girl.

"Is your leg feeling any better?" Reita's voice interrupted Kai's musings. Reita gave him a sheepish smile, completely ignoring Uruha's existence. Kai had sensed that tension between his band mates. As Reita seated himself beside Kai, checking the wound, Kai decided to solve that mystery.

"What's up with you two? You were fine before Ishitaka took me."

Uruha huffed dramatically, turning his face away from Reita's direction. Kai giggled, remembering Ishitaka calling Uruha a lady. Well he sure was acting like one right now.

"Leave it, Kai. You don't know what happened." Reita answered, fiddling with his nails.

"How smart of you Lord Rei! Of course I don't know what happened! Why do you think I'm asking in the first place?" Kai was using his leader voice, he added in a frown just for effect.

"He kidnapped my Kiki! I'm pretty sure he did weird stuff to her too."

Uruha looked like he wanted to murder Reita. He opened his mouth indignantly, ready to shoot Reita dead with words.

"I don't think he did any weird stuff to her. He just realized he's in love with her and he's too chicken to even confess." At his words, Uruha glared at him but Kai ignored it. He was only saying the truth. Then an idea suddenly hit Kai.

"You! You should help us!" Kai claimed excitedly. "Yeah you're the closest to her out of all of us. Well except Takeru and it's a total suicide to ask him for help. Reita you're helping us."

"No way in hell that's happening." Reita shook his head, pushing off the ground to get up. Kai gripped his wrist dragging him back. "Hey!"

"You owe us." Kai quickly searched for a reason.

"Like hell I do. I saved both your asses twice!" Reita retorted.

"Once and Kiera saved his ass today while you got me this really painful wound." Kai knew he had won. Reita glanced at the said wound guiltily. Uruha's eyes were gleaming hopefully. Kai wasn't done though; he loaded in more guilt, kind of like stuffing a turkey to the fullest to give it more flavour.

"Do you know how important the legs are to a drummer? Just think, if that man had used more force my whole leg would have been chopped off. Since I won't have a leg anymore, I can't play drums properly and would have to quit the band and because without me no one would be able to do amount of work I do for you guys, the whole band is going to fall apart. No more Gazette. No more Kai..." he ended sadly.

Reita sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll help."

Kai grinned broadly, while Uruha hugged them both all giggles and smiles.


End file.
